Never Let Me Go
by fleurtopia
Summary: When she joins Five-0 , her blurry past comes and haunts her as her identity is questioned . [Danny/OC] [slow update]
1. Aloha

**Never Let Me Go**

**When Allegra Winters joins Five-0 , her past with Williams comes and haunts her as her identity is questioned .**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my character(s) and my idea , although I really wish I own both Alex/McGarett and Scott/Danny **

* * *

**Aloha**

It was 8 am when Steve walks in the headquarter with a girl at their table looking at the screen. Her face all crumbled, seems very into her works. 'Who are you ?' Steve asks , his hand reaches for his gun . She turns around and both of them were surprise .

'I'm waiting for Commander McGarett .' The brunette said , showing her own badge .

'I'm Steve McGarett. And you are ?'

'I'm Allegra Winters . Governor Denning assigned me .'

Steve smiles and they shake hands. He still can't get rid of her image in his mind . She was hundred percent like her , of course except the fact that she's a girl. He watches as she continued typing on the keyboard. 'Are we related ?'

'Pardon?' She said .

Steve then realizes that she has a slight British accent. 'Are we related ? Because if you realize we look quite the same .' Allegra straightens herself and shrugs. 'I don't know . Maybe .' She laughs and points to the screen .

'So , this is Brandon Koruba . He's a local shipbuilder . He was found dead few hours ago in a jungle near the side of historical war re-enactment that he actually participated himself .'

She stops explaining when Steve motions her to stop as more members of the task force walk in . 'This is..'

'Aloha Chin . Kono.' Allegra grins .

Steve watches in confusion as they three embraced in a group hug . 'I've knew Chin a long time ago and I'm Kono's babysitter .' Allegra said and Kono playfully punches her on her shoulder . Steve nods and laughs .

'I get that.' Steve said ,'Babysit ? Let me guess . You taught her how to surf to ?'

'Busted .' She said .

'Okay . What is this hugging and laughing about that I'm missing ?'

Allegra turns around , readily to meet other member of Five-0 but soon her smile turns into a frown . 'Danny , this is our new member , Allegra .' Danny's face flattens and he makes a little pout and shrugs . 'Allegra , this is Detective Daniel Williams . Just call him Danny .' Steve said .

Three of them notice the awkward silence and tension between both of Allegra and Danny .

'Where was I ?'

Allegra said , breaking the tension between her and Danny , turning back her attention to the screen . 'I've heard about this . This is Brandon Koruba .I was just going to tell you about this boss but I guess she was telling you about it.'

'Yeah whatever . So what's the cause of his death ?'

Danny said , pushing Allegra aside . 'Such a bitch.' Allegra mutters quietly , standing behind him while they all listen to Chin's explanation 'Kono , you and Chin go and check out the leader of the project .'Steve said and both of them nods and make their ways to the elevator . Steve then points to Danny before Allegra .

'You both , go and check on his wife .'

'What ? Wait ? Why I have to go with her ?' Danny snorts .

Steve spreads his arm , making a face . 'She's new .' Danny looks at her and shakes his head . 'I have a totally bad feeling about this especially with this girl…' He turns back at her , pointing his finger at her nose . She slaps it away , gritting her teeth .

'I'm driving.' He said walking away .

'Are you guys married before and got divorced ?'

Steve ask , laughing at his partner's behavior that's been changing since Allegra joined them few hours ago .

'Because Danno was really irritated with you .'

Allegra shakes her head and walks to the door .

'You don't even want to know anything .'


	2. Newark

**Disclaimer : **** I don't own anything but my character(s) and ideas although I really want to own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott**

* * *

**Newark**

_3 years ago _

Danny pushed the button, waiting patiently for the elevator to come down from the uppermost floor. It has been an exhausting day for him and all he was thinking of going back home and rest .He missed both of his ex-wife and daughter who's now miles away from him. He still has paper works to finish so he can move to Hawaii.

But the only thing he know that nothing will stop him from visiting his one and only daughter, Grace .

The station was almost empty with rookies doing their jobs. The elevator's doors opened and he stepped in. The door was almost closed when he heard a yelling.

'Wait! Hold on! Hold on!'

He jabbed on button and a girl, dressed in to casual to be working here , holding a box with papers .Her hair was messy, looking like a flowing dark waterfall. 'Hey, thank you.' She said smiling. 'You're the CIA right?' Danny asked as the door closed. The girl nodded, settling the box down, catching her breath.

'I'm Allegra .You must be Detective Williams.' She said and he watched her tying her hair.

'Danny.' He said, 'How was here? Everything's good?'

'Yeah .It was kinda hard to get myself new to this place.' She said. 'I'm from Hawaii.'

Danny nodded and leaned against the wall. The rest of the ride was filled with silence .He watched her flipping through her paperwork, mumbling, nibbling few stuffs. He watched her, actually watching the little things—her little bad habits she did without realizing which was funny to him.

She was tapping her foot.

She nibbled on the pen.

Shifting her weight every seconds.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Danny waited for her to gather her stuffs and walked out and he followed her.

'You drive?' He asked.

'No, I failed my driving test few years ago .I walk .Anyway, I'm going to grab takeaway and coffee before going home' She said, walking to the left.

'See you tomorrow.'

Danny watched for a while glancing back and forth before running to her.

'Hey, hey Al.' He stopped her and grabbed the box.

'Come on. I'll drive you home. This is New Jersey. You'll never know what will happen to you.'

Allegra laughed, 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. But you owed me tho .' Danny said, walking to his car across the street.

'Oh yeah? You offered me a help and then ,ask me for something in return?'

Danny opened the backseat door and dropped her stuffs before turning around, facing her with a smile.

'I like pizza with lots of pepperoni, extra cheese, crispy and cheese inside the crust. I'll bring the wine .Red or white?'

Allegra laughed and nodded.

'Red. I like red. Consider done.'


	3. Annoying

**Disclaimers:**** I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

**Annoying**

'Stop it.'

'I mean it. Stop it now.'

'Stop what?'

Allegra asks, looking at him annoyingly. 'Stop tapping your feet. It's shaking the whole lift.' Danny said, crossing his arms across his chest. 'Who are you to stop me?' She asks, tapping her feet more.

'Al, stop it.'

'Don't 'Al' me. Shut up.'

'Seriously stop it.' Danny said, putting both of his hand on her shoulders, stopping her. His blue eyes pierce into her grey. 'Don't touch me, Detective Williams.' She said, with her famous smirk, gently pushing his arms off her.

'_Don't touch me, Detective Williams_.' Danny then said, mocking her with a low-pitch voice.

'Danny.'

'_Danny_.' He mocks, laughing.

'Daniel, stop.'

'_Daniel, stop_.'

'You choose it.'

Soon, the lift was filled with low-pitch voice of Danny mocking her and Allegra's jumping in the lift. Both are trying their best to annoy each other.

'Shut up, Danny.'

'_Shut up, Danny_.'

'You're so immature, Daniel.'

'_You're so immature, Daniel.' _He mocks, laughing. 'You're immature.'

'No. Both of you are immature.'

Both of them stop and glance at the now-open lift with a guy in a lab coat with a nametag written 'Max Bergman.' Both of them look at each other; Danny rubs his neck, clearing his throat, his ears all read while Allegra straighten herself , cheeks as red as tomatoes.

'How..Erm ehem. How long have you been there?'

Danny asks, clearing his throat as they walk out the lift. _'Shut up, Danny_.' Max mocks, smiling and copied the way Allegra's jumps. 'Nice jumps anyway. Your body is really stable. You should try horse-polo.' Max said, holding his hands and Allegra takes it.

'I'm Dr. Max Bergman; I'm a Chief Medical Examiner.'

'Allegra Winters. I'm new.'

'Just _Allegra?'_

'Actually, I'm Commander Allegra Winters. Please don't tell anyone.' She said, giving a painful smile. 'Please.' Danny rolls his eyes and grabs her by her forearm. 'Bragging on first day huh?'

'I won't!' Max said waving his other hand.

'And you're still a pain in the ass.' Allegra replies sarcastically.

* * *

The whole car ride was totally a ridiculous idea. Danny is obviously a cop by the book, keeps his driving speed according to the speed limit. Clearly, Allegra doesn't appreciate it.

'Danny, that car passed us again.' She mourns frustrated.

'Well clearly someone isn't paying attention to the speed limit.'

'Daniel Williams, the speed limit is 95.' She yells, 'And you're driving at 70? Who let you on this road in this Camaro?'

'Well clearly, please appreciate this car because this car and..' He points to himself with his smirk, '…this man who actually taught you how to drive and help you passed the test.' Danny said, flipping on the light and siren on, driving on 85 km/h.

'Oh well thank you, your royal highness King Danny Williams for your efficiency in driving and teaching me how to drive but please remember who rammed this ugly Camaro to a Bentley approximately 3 years ago ? Huh? Huh?' She sarcastically reminded him, clearly annoyed with his behaviors.

'Well please do remember that we fucked back there in this "ugly" Camaro you said.'

Danny said pointing his thumb to the backseat.

Allegra startled, tongue-tied and loses the tongue war. The car is surrounded by the earlier awkward silence and secretly, Danny steals a glance to the stiffen figure next to him.

'I think let's take a short trip to a place called done, shall we and continue back to our work.'

He said, pulling the car aside in front of a house, unbuckling his seatbelt, turning himself to face her. She makes a pouting face that Danny recognized the most and unbuckles her own seatbelt and get out of the car in a spilt second to the victim's house.

Danny makes a straight line with his lips and sighs, opening his door .

'Guess not.'

* * *

**3 chapters are enough for a starter , right ? **


	4. Backseat

**Okay clearly I should know that Horse-Polo and Polo is the same thing, so it's my bad. And I should know that the red box at the Moderate Guest Review means delete .Also I went through the Info/Guide of Reviews and found this .**

"Guest reviews, as the name implies, are from individuals who either do not have an site account or are **too lazy **to login in."

**Wow, that's too straight forward .And I forgot to tell that English isn't my first language so I might be very suck but I'll try my best to keep on with my stupid grammar and keep on editing .**

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

**Backseat**

_3 years ago _

_Approximately 3 months after they first met_

'Happy Birthday Al!'

Allegra made her way through the crowded crowd in the bar that was few blocks from Newark Police Department. It's December 17th , her 25th birthday and after working hard nonstop, she did deserve a little break. Music was blaring loud and she had to be honest that she hated crowded places.

The crowd was filled with sweaty people—Asians, black, native, tourists and even cross genders. Allegra felt a pair of arms around her waist and a warm breath on her neck. Without even thinking, she elbowed the figure behind her, in a defensive way.

'Hey, hey. Calm down.' The figure said and she breathed in relive, 'It's me Danny.'

'You scared me. And you're late.'

Danny didn't answer her question but pushed them both out of the crowd and walked to the bar while Allegra found a table for two. 'What's this?' She asked when Danny returned. 'First, you need to taste this magnificent martini. But careful it's a bit sharp. Then, I have this beer that will make your mind explode.'

Allegra looked at Danny and laughed. The tone of his voice was so soft and calming like the way he talked to her daughter in worried few days ago. His voice was full of warmth and love.

'Thanks Dan.'

* * *

Danny watched her from their table; the lips of the beer neared his lips as he watched that girl danced. To be honest, it was an entertaining show. He puckered his lips and chuckled when that twenty-five years old CIA agent blew him a kiss and kept dancing.

But soon, the show wasn't entertaining anymore. It turned into an irritating show. Danny' clenched his fists as he watched as one of the detectives from his group; Hayden or Hammy or even _Hamlet_ or something whatever his name is-closed the distance between them, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

At some point, Danny inner monologue—the bad and the good argued.

From '_hey, it's her party, her birthday, let she have some fun and plus, what happen to your feelings towards Rach'-_to

'that_ girl is yours. She's yours, you loved her, that bastard have no right to lay ever his fingertip on her. Who the fuck is Rach anyway? She did blew you a kiss, she likes you, you idiot.'_

The grip on the beer bottle was as tight as the arms around Allegra.

'Hey Danny, oh man that's a grip man. You'll break that bottle in half.'

A man said, chuckling while giving a gentle pat on Danny's shoulder. 'Oh yeah? Watch me break that bastard's neck in half.' Go hand in hand with what he spitted out, his feet made its way to the dance floor while his right hand hit the guy's jaw.

'Danny.' Allegra yelled.

The music stopped and people were gasping and wondering what just happen. 'What's wrong with you, Williams?' He asked, holding on his jaw. 'Stay away from Winters.' Danny hissed, his big hand grasping on her forearm.

'What are you? Her brother?'

'She's mine.' Danny said, his grip tighten on her arm, 'That's punch, that was just nothing, Hamlet.'

'Hamlet?' The guy said, 'My name is Hayden and this is from me.'

Allegra noticed what's coming and she moved in front of Danny and Hayden's fist met her jaw. 'Oh my god.' Was the first thing slipped out of her mouth. Hayden's face panicked and before he could do anything, Allegra walked out of the bar, dragging Danny along.

'Oh god, are you alright?'

'Why on the fucking Earth did you punch him?' Allegra yelled, both in anger and pain.

'He was touching you.'

'That's all? That's the reason you punched him?'

Allegra shook her head and walked away to Danny's Camaro. 'I was jealous okay?' Danny yelled as he jogged to her. She stopped her steps and turn around to face him, raising his hand to slap him before failed to do it, so she screamed.

'_YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS AND PUNCHED A GUY!'_

'_YES I DO!'_

'_THEN WHAT IS IT?'_

Danny pursed his lips, daring himself to stare into her blue orbs. He opened his mouth but nothing comes out. Then he spitted.

'I thought I knew what love was but then I found you and I realize that until now I knew nothing.'

Her reaction was totally priceless as she broke into deep-tummy laughter.

'Oh my fucking god, Dan, that's so hilarious and bloody cheesy I might going to puke right now.'

Tears were streaming on her cheeks as she laughed, clutching on her tummy by the pavement and Danny blushed as people started to stare. 'Baby, people are staring.' She straightened herself, tear-stained cheeks and a flushing pair of red cheeks. 'Give me another one, good and funny.' Danny laughed and crammed his mind for another pickup line.

'What has 142 teeth and holds back The Incredible Hulk?'

Danny asked as he closed the distance between them, slowly brushing his lips on hers, gently pushing her into the backseat of his car

'I don't know'

She whispered, watching him cramming on the same seat, closing the door. May God bless you, whoever it is who had idea to make tinted windows.

But that was the second thing that was on her mind. It was the answer. It wasn't the answer she thought.

'My zipper' He grinned

'Daniel!'

* * *

_Later,_

'Danny.'

'Hmm?'

'How did you know that your zipper has 142 teeth?'

'Let's count .One teeth, two teeth, three teeth, four teeth, five teeth, six teeth, seven teeth, eight teeth, hundred and forty-two teeth. Done.'

'God bless you and your failed humour and pickup lines not to mention the backseat of your ugly Camaro. And the extra condom.'

'I think Hayden punched you too hard, baby girl.'


	5. Intruder

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

**Intruder**

'What's up between you and her?'

Danny tilts his head up from the paper he been staring at. Steve leans against his door arch, arms across his chest. 'I'm not up for counselling right now, Commander. I have work to do.' Danny said, clearing his throat, straightening himself and continues reading the paper.

'I have time. We have time. I have cocoa puff too.'

'Don't you dare.'

His husky voice warns but the commander ignores him. 'Come on, tell me.' Steve said, closing the door and takes a seat in front of him, handling him the box. Danny purses his lips and gives Steve a faint smile as he closes the files. 'I used to date her when I was in New Jersey. About a year, we sort of have this fling—attraction or something. We have this case in Newark that involved CIA and the head agent was her. My baby girl. I met her in the lift and god's sake, she have the worst habits ever.' Steve watches as his blue turns dreamy and his lips curves a smile and it's contagious.

Danny pushes the chair behind and taps his foot

'She taps her foot.'

And then grabs a pen on the table and pretend to chew it.

'She practically chews the cap of the pen.'

He shifts his weight comfortably on the chair.

'And shifts her weight on her legs every second.'

'I was this close…'

He squints both of his thumb and his forefinger and smiles, 'Of yelling at her. The lift was shaking okay, fyi. Later, when we were out, I offered to send her home and then stupidly..' They both cracks, 'I told her, _Hey Al, you owned me. _And she was like, _what? You offer to send me home and you said I owned you something.'_

Danny grins and shakes his head, 'I told her how I like my pizza is which have no pineapple on it and she understood me very well unlike _someone_.' He glares at Steve and continues, 'And I offered to bring her a bottle of wine which is our favourite until now, I think and we have a very nice quiet night and to be honest, I never felt like that before.'

'You got to be kidding me?'

Danny jerks from his daydream, staring at Steve sharply. 'Sorry?'

'You got to be kidding me? How did you get her?' Steve laughs, grabbing his third cocoa puffs.

'Please, McGarrett. This is my story.' Danny said, closing the puffs' box and put it away from Steve's reach.

'I got her in a dirty way anyway. Kinda. I'm a jealous person so yeah..' He rakes his hair behind, 'We were at her party. Her birthday party. She's 25 and we've knew each other about 3 months after I met her in the lift. I made her drink Jersey's best beer and I think I gave her too much. I was drunk too but not really that drunk.'

'She was dancing with this detective from my department and they were humping and I just stood and whack—' He slams his right fist to his palm, 'I punched him in the face and call him Hamlet although his name is Hayden and he sat in front of me so please sense the awkwardness the next morning. And then, this is the best part.'

Danny grins widely, 'Hayden was going to punch me, I don't know what the hell is wrong with her and she just went in front me and that bastard punched baby girl at her jaw. I thought that if killing wasn't illegal, she'll be stabbing him and roasting him in a second.'

'Danny, wait..' Steve said, cupping his cheeks with his both hands, 'What's the dirty way anyway? You just punched him.'

'I let her screamed at me in the public with people watching, threw the worst cheesy pickup line, **twice**, Steven, twice and then casually dragged her to the back seat of Camaro and made love.' Danny smiles, shaking his head and licks his lips. 'Nice and slow.'

'Wow, 500 days of Summer remake.'

'Please just fucking shut up and let me tell you my story.' Danny said, glaring his eyes at Steve.

'We went on date about 3 days after that and we became official. I made her moved in with me, I persuaded her to stay. I treated her much better than I did with Rachel. Monkey liked her so much. We went to this beach to have picnic and just so you know she's Hawaiian and she surfed. We have this casual date at Ikea. Hang out at the roof top and….'

Steve groans and rubs his face, '500 Days of summer, **again.'**

'Shut up. Your lips are moving.' Danny said.

'Okay then why did you guys break up if everything is perfect then?'

'When Rachel moved to this island, I just want to be closed to my daughter. We fought every night and acted like it's nothing ever happen the next morning. Cycles continued until one day, I was on the first flight to Hawaii and she woke up to an empty room. I'm not on her side. I left a lot of stuffs and the last time I heard about her was she's joining USN and poof—that's all.'

'Just like that?' Steve laughs, 'you left a girl that could guarantee your future for your ex-wife and you daughter. Are you serious?'

'What are serious?'

They both turn to face the door with Allegra standing with a iPad on her hand. 'Nothing. How long have you been there?' Danny asks, raking his hair behind, motioning her to come in. 'I heard something about a girl and ex-wife and the serious part.' She said, confused.

'Anyway, about the case, I've tried talking to the leader but of course he asked for a lawyer.'

She said , closing the door behind her. 'Got anything from that?' Steve asks, taking the iPad from her hands. 'Guess what? His lawyer revealed that Koruba actually backed out of the project after realizing the pollution threat.'

'The point is…' Danny asks, looking back and forth at both McGarrett and Allegra for an answer.

'This changes everything. We have to focus on Koruba's partner. He's our priorities now. Find more evidences so we can throw him in jail.' Steve said, jumping out of his chair quickly. 'But I haven't eat yet.' Danny groans and grabs his badge and gun out of the first drawer.

'Hey, hey, McGarrett. Stop.'

'What?' Steve asks, glancing at his partner who's walking out of the office dragging the box of cocoa puffs.

'Don't tell her anything. Don't.' Danny whispers, glancing at her silhouette in her office. 'Okay?'

Steve licks his lips and nods, 'Don't worry.'

* * *

_6 hours later,_

Allegra parks her car into her garage and sits quietly in her car. Her first case was a success. They caught the real culprit before Koruba's wife could kill him in revenge. It was totally an exhausting for her on her first day with Five-0 especially that she didn't know that Danny was a member of that task force too.

She grabs her stuffs, her bag, badge and gun and locks the car before heading to the door leading her to her kitchen. All she has in mind is to light up her favourite vanilla candle and have a warm bath before order pizza for dinner before continued unpacking her boxes.

She settles in her stuffs down on the kitchen counter and carefully makes her way through the floor full with boxes to the stairs. She kicks her shoes off and runs upstairs. Filling up the basin of the large soaking tub with hot water and pouring in her favourite aromatherapy soap in the warm water. She discards all of her clothes and when the water is full; she closes the tap and slips in.

Letting herself to relax, she leans back and closes her eyes, trying to clear off her mind. For some reason, Danny's face crosses her mind and her heart begins to acne. He was totally the last person she wants to see but of course she has no option now.

She cursed herself for accepting the offer. She shakes her head and kicks his face and their memories together out of her mind and concentrate on relaxing. Of course not for long. Her phone sets off in her jean's pocket.

'Really? You're fucking me aren't you?'

She groans, stepping off the tub and slips in her robe before picking the phone. 'Allegra Winters.' She said, sounding formal as usual.

'_Why so formal, kiddo?_' The voice replies and she smiles.

'Aloha bro.' She laughs, slowly sitting on the edge of the tub. She knows the voice too well. It's her brother—well, adoptive brother, Charlie. She was abandoned by her mother when she was 5 years old at the mainland and The Winters adopted her instantly after the couple, John and Allison were desperate for another girl family member.

'_When are you going to visit us? Mom can't stop asking about you_.' Charlie said and Allegra can imagine him sitting on the couch, watching the rerun of some 80s series with beer and bag of chips with the rest of the siblings.

'I don't know yet. I'm busy with my new job and I'm still cleaning up this old house.'

His laughter echoes through the phone and she grins. _This goof_, she thought. '_Well, you know mum. Everything alright there?'_ He asks. She swirls her hand in the warm water, wanting desperately to rant about Danny.

'I met Danno.' She whispers quietly, 'I don't want to meet him.' She pauses, letting her words sink in for a moment. By sudden, she hears loud thump of footsteps downstairs. 'Boo, I have to go.' She said.

'_Wait, what ? What's wrong?'_ Charlie asks, overwhelmed with concern.

'I forgot to turn off the kettle. I'll call you later. Tell mom, dad and both Matty and Tommy that I missed them so much. You too.'

'_All-'_

She presses the red button before her brother could finish talking and slips her phone in the pocket of her robe and rushes out, trying to find her gun. _Crap_. She curses herself for her carelessness of letting her gun on the kitchen counter along with her badge instead of bringing it upstairs.

She looks around, trying to find any possible thing in the room to be used as a weapon. Nothing. There's nothing she could use as weapon. She panicked. Suddenly, the door was kicked open and she screams, clutching on her robe tighter.

She looks at the intruder in surprise before putting her hands on her waist with a furious face.

'_What the fuck are you doing here, you fucker?'_


	6. Argument

**Maybe I got to emotional while listening to bunch of sad songs, lol. thank you for anyone who follows and favourite my story although it's a bit crappy and cliche.**

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

**Argument**

'Why didn't you open the door when I knocked?'

Danny asks, full with concern. He lowers down his gun and slips it back to its place.

'I was answering my phone you idiot.' She shots back, 'When you knocked and nobody opened it, you should know that either the person is not here or you're not welcomed!' She said.

Danny pushes his hair behind and leans against the door frame. His face softens and he turns his head facing her.

'I've called your phone but your line is busy. I sent you couple messages saying that I'm coming and that I'm in front of your house but you didn't replied and I was worried. Your lights were on so I think you're in trouble.'

Allegra sits on her bed and pulls out her phone. He wasn't lying. There're at least 3 missed calls and 4 messages all from him.

'Well, thank you for your concern. Now that I'm safe and sound, please leave me alone and get your ass out of my house.'

'Are you hungry?' Danny asks walking closer to her.

'Why? Is asking a person after breaking into her house if she's hungry is in your course too?'

Danny shrugs and sits next to her, 'Well maybe.'

'Then I'm not. Please lock the door when you're on your way out.' She stands up and walks back to her bathroom and slams the door close. 'I'll wait for you, here.' He yells and she yanks the door back open.

'Which part of get out of my house don't you understand? Get out!'

She yells and her face was red. 'I was just going to take you out for a dinner. As a friend, why is that wrong?' She snaps behind and fell silence. Danny realizes that he somewhat has becomes too harsh then sighs and walks toward her. He places his big hands on both of her shoulders.

'I'll make a call and order us a pizza or two; you still like extra olives and cheese on your pizza right? I hope you don't mind if I order pizzas without pineapple. You finish whatever you're doing inside there..'

Danny points to the bathroom, swirling his finger,

'I hope you have beer or wine and then we talk and watch movies. That's good right?'

He pauses, letting his words sinks in for a moment in the silence and to his surprise; she nods and makes her way back to the bathroom.

'Well, thank you.'

He yells as he makes his way out of her room, his fingers busy dialing the number of best pizza here in Hawaii for a delivery.

* * *

When Allegra walks down the stairs, Danny is in her kitchenette, roaming through her drawers. There're two boxes of pizza and the smells coming from it, makes her stomach grumbles. Opening one of the boxes, she takes a piece of pizza and takes a big bite, letting the flavour of cheese melts in her mouth. '

She pushes the boxes aside with one hand and makes her way to the kitchen. 'What are you doing?' She asks. Danny lifts his head and turns his attention towards the girl who was dressed in a loose t-shirt and shorts munching over a piece of pizza.

'Don't you have any corkscrew or something?'

'You find my wine?'

'If I can find a dead body, why can't I find a bottle of wine?' He asks nonchalantly.

'That's burn.' She said, taking a last bite before washing her hands.

He watches her as she bends over a few boxes labelled 'kitchen stuffs' with her messy handwriting. _Typical_, his thought reminds. He keeps staring at her little figure, tilting his head aside, trying to recall his memories of when the last time he did held and caressed her curves is.

His heart keeps on saying to him, urging him to go and grabs her waist, pulling her in his warm strong hands, gently pressing kisses on her revealing shoulder like the time when she was unpacking her stuffs when first moved in with him.

But _no _was what his brain said. _You don't want to have to call the ambulance yourself when she stabs you. _

'Found it.'

She said, closing the box and Danny wakes up from his dream. 'I have the glass too. What wine did you take?' She asks walking pass him, grabbing the dark bottle on the counter. Her shampoo is still the same as she always used. 'Perfect.' She mumbles .

'So, how's your family? Mom and dad?' He asks, following her long white legs that are popping out of her black shorts to the living room. 'Good. They are still here. Healthy and perfectly fine.' She said, slumming herself on the sofa, 'Mum's doing well, dad and SEAL are still can't be separated.'

He laughs and takes the glass, taking a long sip. 'Charlie, Tom and Matty?' He asks, filling up the other seat near her.

'Charlie called me, I guess he was fine. He joined, Matt's firm. Tom. My Tommy.' She sighs, 'Last time I heard, which was before I moved from Jersey to here, he was still in Afghanistan. I hope he's fine.' She said, settling down the glass on the table, taking another slice as the TV shows the rerun of Friends.

'How's Grace and Rachel?'

She asks, remembering the little monkey-Grace or Gracie-bear like she used to call-that she used to see in the picture frames in Danny's old apartment that she sold. Danny smiles and fishes out his phone, tapping and handling her, his phone. 'She's grown up, pretty as usual. Big girl now.' She smiles as she swaps from one picture to another.

'She's very pretty.'

'Just like her mother.'

She grins, 'Obviously.'

'So?' Danny asks and she looks at him in confusion, slowly lowering her glass down. 'So?' She repeats and Danny wipes his hands with a napkin. 'You, ehem erm, seeing someone?' He asks, lifting his eyebrows with a smile .She gives him a retard look and laughs.

'Why should you bother? Do you need to ask Kono to run his background if he's in Interpol database or a criminal or something?' Danny licks his dry lips and leans behind, finding a comfortable spot and nods. 'Who knows? He could be a serial killer or something.'

'Daniel, for your information, after what happen between us, 3 4 years ago, don't try to plant even a single though in your mind that I will trust you again. So, keep your ass out of my private matter.'

'I was just asking. Well, I guess you blew my cover.' Danny said nonchalantly, standing up, brushing the crumbs off his shirt.

'What cover?' She snaps.

But, Danny simply drinks the rest of the wine in his glass and then reaches his cell phone and his pistol and walks to the front door. 'You know what Williams, this is exactly why our relationship turned to be nothing. It was you all along and I was so stupid for not noticing it.' She stands up and pushing him on his shoulder.

Outraged, Danny turns to face the woman who once stole his heart with a smile that can shines up the world. 'So all of this is my fault? You want to blame everything on me?' He asks, hands on hips.

'Yes! Because all you did was keeping yourself wrapped with the past and never ever learned to move on with life. You're so sensitive, you're arrogant. You're intolerant. Well guess what, fuck you, Williams.'

She yells, without being aware of the tears that are spilling from her eyes,

'Well you see that door,' Pointing her finger at the brownish door behind Danny, 'Please make your way out and never even think of showing your face in front of my eyes.'

Without any hesitation and even turning back, Danny makes his way out, slamming the door in progress. As the sound from his engine starts and disappears, Allegra continues yelling and cursing at herself and him, before finally letting herself falls on the sofa, her mind keeps forcing her to fall sleep or in another word-trying to stop her from keep torturing herself with the argument that she started.


	7. Ignorance

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

**Ignorance**

_A new day. A new start._

That was planted in Allegra's mind until she walked into the bullpen of Five-0's headquarter to see Danny at the big table. Before she could turns around, making '_I need a cup of coffee_' or '_I'm on my time of the month. I think I have leaking_' excuses, Steve walks out of his office, calling her name.

'We have a new case.' He said.

She pulls her hand off the handle, grunting and walks-_drags _her feet back to the bullpen. 'That's good.' She mouths. Steve looks at her. 'Pardon?' She shots Steve a smile and shakes her head.

'Ready for a fieldtrip?' Steve asks.

She smiles and follows the two men's steps.

'You'll never know how much I love fieldtrips.'

* * *

'So, last night was a total failure?'

Danny has one hand on the steering wheel and another massaging his temples, 'Please, just don't.'

'I take that as yes.'

Steve said, glancing on the side mirror. 'She does have a good taste in cars.' He mentions, glancing at Allegra's convertible Maserati that's following right behind Danny's Camaro.

'I mean, what kind of girl drove a Maserati like that?'

Finally, unable to control his annoyance towards Steve, he blusters, 'Okay, okay. You know what Steven, it was a total, hundred and ten failure. I accidentally busted into her house, busted in her bedroom while she was standing there wearing nothing but a robe. Persuaded her to let me stay and ordered a pizza.' He slams his palm on the steering wheel.

'Hold on Danno. You busted into her house? No wonder she's mad.' Steve laughs.

'No, that's not the point.'

Danny sighs, 'Maybe. She started first okay? I was just asking her about whether she has a boyfriend or not? And she just sprung into a rage and started screaming and asking me not to stick in my nose into her private business and blaming me about our failed relationship.' He sighs and pushes his hair behind, 'I just want to talk and start it all know , the friendly, _Hello, I'm Danny Williams, I'm just a stranger with memories. What's your name? _'

'Maybe she has point. You're no longer a part of her life. You have no right to, may I quote you?' Steve asks and Danny wields his hand in approval, 'That you have no rights_ to stick in your nose into her private business_.'

Before Danny could open his lips to throw in some defensive speech against Defense Counsel McGarrett, Allegra starts honking her honk, followed by a couple more car honking. Inside Steve's pocket, his phone starts to vibrate and he fishes it out.

**You got 1 unread message from, Allegra (Work) **

'Oh, since when I became your assistant,brah? Taking messages for you?'

Danny snatches the phone from the Commander's hand and glances at the screen.

_Tell the bastard next to you to drive faster. We __**ALL **__appreciate his 'by book' attitude but he's causing congestion :-) _

Oh, the fucking smiley hurts.

* * *

'The victim's name is Raines, Bobby Raines. He works as a DJ and this is his studio.'

Chin said, looking through his notebook. 'He was killed by an explosive device.' Chin hands Steve an evidence bag with pieces of the device.

'IED. That's IED.' Allegra said, grabbing the bag from Steve, looking at each part of the pieces.

'You're useful, at last.' Danny said, throwing her a smirk and a full sentence completed with sarcasm.

'Well, thank you Detective Williams. It's a nice compliment for someone who drove a car extremely slow, I can bet that if **the **bastard hit a boy while driving, that boy won't even have a little scratch.' She shots back, clearly annoyed by his childish behavior.

'Detectives, don't mix your personal matters with the work, okay? We have works to do and quarreling with each other will not bring us any closer to solving this case.' Steve said acting as peacemaker between both of this lovebirds—_ex-lovebirds_.

Chin crosses his arms, simpering as he watches the intensity between his new colleague and the Haole. 'So, what do you know about IED?'

'This is probably a homemade because the way it is made was a bit messy so we might get a print or . Just saying.'

She said, slipping it in the evidence box in the hands of one of the lab workers. Danny watches the brunette as she makes her way to the crime scene, obeying the officer who asked for her badge by showing it and politely saying 'Thank you' before making her way in.

'You coming, Danno?'

Danny shakes and throws Steve his car keys.

'I'll hitch her.'

Steve waves his hands in joy, 'Have fun.'

_Great, another pain in the ass._

* * *

'Got anything?'

The brunette, who's crouching down, glances over her shoulder and shakes. Danny stands behind her, hands in his pocket.

'Nothing really.'

He offers his hand helping her up and she takes it. 'Hey, about last night.' Allegra holds up her hand. Danny licks his lips and silences himself, giving her a chance to talk. 'To be really honest, when I walked into the HQ this morning, I really don't want to see you. it makes me sick. I really don't want to talk about it right now. I honestly want to punch you right now.'

She said, walking away from him, walking straight for the door.

Danny throws in a faint smile, 'Ouch, that burned.' He said nonchalantly, catching up with her.

Then, he catches her wrist. She watches as he slips his hand in her pocket, pulling out her car keys and grabs her pistol.

'And yes, I'm carjacking and also gun jacking you. Now, let's talk.' She gives him a look, and demands for her pistol back.

Danny wiggles the pistol in his hand, 'Just in case you know. You're totally unpredictable.'

'Really?'

She said opening the door, slipping in as Danny slips in the driver seat and twists the key at the ignition, starting the car. 'Quite a messy car you have here.' He glances at the empty coffee cup and the half full cup at the cups holder and couple of CDs laying around.

'Still listening to Keane?'

She purses her lips and nods, 'I love their songs. You know that.' Danny laughs as he gets his hand on one of the CDs. 'Yeah, you made hear these songs every single morning. How can I forget? I memorized every single word of them' He opens the Night Train ET case, slipping the CD at the player before pressing his feet on the pedal, speeding out from the crime scene to the main road.

'I don't think you did memorize it.'

She laughs, shaking her head, trying to force herself to imagine Danny memorizing every single words of the song. He can't even remember where he put his socks at.

'I did. I did. Well, thank **you** who tortured me every single morning with your high-pitch voice.' He said, stealing a glance on the figure next to him.

'And I remembered very well that your favourite song is My Shadow.'

She clasps her hands on her chest, looking at him with a shocking-more like mocking face. 'Oh God, Danny. I'm flattered. I can't believe you remember my favourite song.' She brings her hands up and pretends to wipe her so-called tears.

'I'm crying happy tears.' She chuckles.

He simpers and press the next button numerous times.

'My Shadow was originally from their 2008 album, Perfect Symmetry but they included it in 2010 Night Train ET and it's the 8th tracks.' He smirks arrogantly.

'To be very honest, Detective Williams, I'm impressed.'

She said, failed to hide the smile that's forming on her thin lips as she hear the voice of Tom Chaplin singing the first line of the song, 'Really impressed.'

What impresses her and at the same time shocks her most, is hearing Danny's deep, harsh voice singing. 'Oh My God, Danny.' She grins and Danny turns toward her, smiling as he sings, meeting his warm blues with her lovely grays. Synchronize, them both start blurting the lyrics.

_In every speck of dust, In every universe,  
__When you feel most alone, you will not be alone_

She feels her heart swells.

_Just shine a light on me, shine a light  
__I'll shine a light on you, shine a light_

She knows the feeling.

_And you will see my shadow on every wall  
__And you will see my footprint on every floor  
__It only takes a spark to tear the world apart_

Oh god, help me.

_These tiny little things that make it all begin_

She felt it before and she missed it. Now, it's back. The feeling of millions butterflies, fluttering in her stomach and the aching in her heart.

'That felt good.'

She snaps back from her own world to the voice of Danny laughing. 'What felt good?' She asks dumbfounded. He lets out another howl of laughter.

'Oh, baby girl you never changed.'

All of a sudden, they both fall into an awkward silent that they've both secretly prayed for it to never ever come between them. Danny cursed himself to have ruined his chances to reconcile with her back again. At least the best he can do is earn her trust and befriended her, but it's useless.

He grips the steering wheels, biting on the inside of his lips.

_I've ruined the mood. Great, Williams. Congrats. Go and grabs some champagne and box of chocolate and celebrate._

* * *

**Just so you know the lyrics was a snippet of the song My Shadow by Keane which is stuck in my brain. Thanks for following and favourite . I would love to hear a review .I know my grammar sucks well, since English is not my first language, but I've tried going through the story and editing it.**

**I'm so sorry . I'm not a grammar perfect.**

**Just a quick question, would you mind if the sex part is a bit detailed, brah ?Well, it's not really that detailed.**


	8. Morning

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

**Morning**

_3 years ago_

'Morning sleepyhead.'

Danny muffled, running the tips of his fingers on her cheek. Allegra was laying on her tummy, head facing him, hair sticking out in many directions due to their nonstop of lovemaking last night.

'Mmmm' was the only thing she can come out with.

Danny pulled the comforter, covering her bareback as he closed the distance between them. His lips fell on the violin curve of her neck.

'That all I got? A 'mmm'?' He mumbled.

His lips trailed down leaving butterfly kisses all over her shoulder and he smirked when a deep sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. 'Morning, Dan.' She whispers as he laid his head on her pillow. He watched in fascination as her grey eyes disappeared every time she blinked.

Her skinny, delicate fingers trailed up his arm-giving him a slight a chill he can't explain, up along the curve of his shoulder and neck, along his stubble and lost in his tousled hair. He closed his eyes, breathing her faint scent of her shampoo and enjoyed every second of his life right now.

Surrounded by the silence of 4 am of New Jersey on Sunday, nothing could beat laying on the bed, tangled in the sheet, bare to the toe and pressing skins against skins for each other's warmth.

He kissed her gently and slowly she wondered how people could come so close to another person that there was not a breath of space between them. She watched as he rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of her hand before raising it up, pressing a chaste kiss on the knuckles.

'What did you did to Daniel Williams?' She chuckled.

Armed with his signature smirk, 'What do you mean?'

'This Daniel Williams seems had slipped out of some Nicholas Sparks' books.'

'Really?' He asked, letting the words dissolved in the silence, 'Who's this Nicholas Spark ?'

'He wrote the book The Notebook and A Walk to Remember that we watched last week and yesterday. You cried Danny.'

He made an 'o' with his lips and huffed in disagreement. They let the silence overtake them again, closing their eyes, hearing nothing but the sound of their breathing and comforter shuffling. 'Danny.' She whispered and be the first to open her eyes.

'Are you going to keep me distracted and waiting.' She sucked in some air, smiling, 'Or are you going to make love to me?'

Danny didn't wait any longer and covered her skinny body with his, gently propping his weight on his knees and elbows trying not to crush her as he showered her with little kisses. 'Danny.' She moaned, hands rubbing on his back.

'_Are you gonna keep distracting me, or are you gonna let me make love to you?_ You really have to pull out a better one next time, baby girl.'

Grinning, he kissed her. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. She ran her fingers in the hair at the back of his head, surprised over how smooth it felt against her fingers. Feeling his hard member against her bare crotch, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down, slowly humping him.

He let a deep growl against her lips, slowly nipping on her bottom lips.

'Cock teaser.' He whispered, his harsh deep voice turning her on in a way nobody would understand. He then trailed his lips to the side of her head, nipping on her earlobe before planting a soft kiss on her sweet spot.

'Fucking teaser.' She moaned.

'I'm sorry. Why were you moaning your name?'

'Fuck you.'

'I loved that sound. Trust me, I'm trying to.'

He whispered as hips surged forward and he drove into her, pushing deep and she let out a loud sharp moans. Shock turned to pleasure as she leaned into him and moaned loudly. She tightened her arms around him as he pushed and pulled, in and out, in and out.

The room witnessed and listened to the gasps and moans of the two lovers, grasping against each other under the sheet, full with pleasure and passion for each other. 'Danny…oh Dan.' She moaned, rolling her eyes in pleasure, readily herself for her orgasm. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she came. His mouth was covering every inch of her skin and she never felt this goddamn good before.

His thrusts were sloppy and she watched his body tensed and his grips to the sheet getting tighter; his knuckles were bloodless. 'Oh, fuck. Oh god.' He grunted as his thrusts quickened and in seconds, he reached his orgasm.

'This is mad.' He whispered.

She opened her eyes and she swore she could see stars all over the place.

'We **are** mad. We are completely a mad bonkers.'

* * *

_Present_

'I'll call you back okay?'

Steve shoves his phone back in his pocket and walks to the far corner on left side which is Allegra's office. He needs to hitch a ride back home and Danny is not here so that left her. He wasn't really in mood to ride a motor. He walks pass the deserted bullpen.

'Al, can you sent me home, brah?'

He asks, opening the door. He sighs when he sees her empty space and he had to figure out another way to get home. He was about to close the door when he notices her desk lamp near the shelf was on and shining on one picture frame.

He walks in and instead reaching for the switch, he reaches down for the frame. He frowns and his chest pounding. Picture inside the frame had a background of a familiar place.

A- _A beach, at the back of the house_, he thoughts.

Questions and thoughts running in his mind and he couldn't answer any of it.

Why the woman in the picture looked like her mother? But she's blonde ?

That looks like dad. Is that dad?

I have that scar, I have that.

His hand travels to his hipbone and he slides his shirt up and runs his finger on a scar from a football practise when he's young. That is when he was about 4 years old. That couldn't be Mary. She was not born yet at that time even more in times this picture was taken.

And how come a stranger has a picture of his parents and him, himself ?

He puts the picture down like the way it was and turn off the light. Grabbing a pen on her table, he writes something on his palm and heads out, closing the door behind him. He fishes his phone out, typing in Chin's numbers fast. The call was answered in just 3 rings.

'_Hello boss_.'

'I need you to pick me up at the Five-0. And also I need you to check on this name and her background.'

He said, pushing the glass door, making his way out. '_What name boss_?' He looks at the writing on his palm, taking a few second to confirm his decision.

'The name is Allegra Madison Winters. Yes, she. Every single thing, Chin. All of them.'

* * *

**well it's not so detail at all. okay , I'll take this exam result that will so-call determined my future and I'm so nervous I can't sleep and I just have to keep on writing . Wish me the best. Reviews maybe ?**


	9. Truth

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

**Truth**

The next day, Steve woke up to the sound of his door bell ringing. Untangling himself from the sheet, he makes his way down in his short and shirt and opens the door. 'Morning, boss.' Chin said, holding up files and iPad in his hand.

'I brought breakfast too.'

Steve takes the brownish bag from his hands. 'You got anything on her?'

Steve asks, dropping the bag on the table and opens the sliding door. The cool breeze brushes his face and the view of the beach is calming.

'I got quite a lot of them and I don't think that you can accept it or not.'

'Why?'

'Her _real_ full name is Allegra Halana-Malie McGarrett born to both John McGarrett and Doris McGarrett about 20 minutes after Steve due to a slight complication.'

Steve turns around, obviously in shocked. 'She's my family. She's mm-mmy twin?' He asks reaching for the iPad.

'This is the original birth certificate I got from an orphan that was left along with her by Dor-her mother when she was 5 years old.' Steve stares at the screen, reading each part of the certificate. 'Why would mom leave her and kept it as a secret from me.'

'It would probably because John doesn't want her to be another target. She's just a little girl. She could be another target.' Chin said, understanding his boss' confusion.

'But at least, dad should have told me. I could have taken care of her.'

'I totally have no idea why but I've called the orphan and they said that Allegra's adoption was made a week after her arrival by the couple, Lucas and his wife, Allison Winters and with your mother approval, it was settled in a blink of an eye.'

Steve leans against the wall, 'That means that Doris did want them to adopt her. It's possible that Lucas and Allison knew Doris and John.' He walks to the table and opens a file written 'Allegra ' at the cover.

'She was a CIA agent before dropped out and joined Newark Police Department after a success of the collaboration between both CIA and NPD. About 3-4 months later, she handed her badge back and joined United States Navy under Operational Test and Evaluation Force working in USS Nassau until it was decommissioned 2011. She's the youngest Commander and the best USN had ever have.' Chin said, flipping on the next page, showing her resume.

'What about her adoptive family?'

'Her father, Lucas Winters was in SEALs and yet still in it. He served in Vietnam War so it's possible to say that there's where John met Lucas. Her mother, Allison is a lawyer. Completed her studies at Harvard. They have 3 sons. The eldest is Matthew Winters. Middle one is Charlie. Both are lawyer. Matthew owned a firm along with Charlie. The third and the last one is Thomas Winters. He's currently servicing for US Army Special Forces or Green Berets for Afghanistan War.'

'That's one blue blood family.' Steve said before turns speechless. _ Yeah, your family too, Steven_.

'I need to talk to the person who's responsible of her adoption.'

Chin's eyes sparkles and he drops a card on the files Steve's looking at.

'I thought so.' He smiles.

* * *

Steve parks his trucks and makes a dash to the entrance door of Ohana Orphanage. From behind of the door, he already can hear children laughing, screaming. The sound of their shoes against the hard floor as they run and chasing each other while caregivers who'll be screaming, trying to control them all.

Steve smiles and remembered the time Mary chased him around the house because he took her ' ' from her tea party. Then wondered what life was when he shared it with Allegra.

_Did they play chase?_

_Did she made him joined her tea party?_

_Did they went to the beach together?_

He pushes his thoughts away and walks in, straight to the counter where a blonde sits and talks to a phone. 'Hello, welcome to Ohana Orphanage. How can I help you?' Steve pulls out his badge. 'My name is Steve McGarrett. I'm from Five-0. I'm sort of having a case and I need to see…' He pulls out the card Chin gave him, looking at the glossy printed name, 'Lanakila Troy.'

The blonde smiles and he notices that she was trying to flirt with him. 'Take the stairs to the second floor. Turn right. It's the second room on your right. Room Papahanaumoku 3.' He politely thanked her for her help and jogs up the stairs and walks to the right hallway and knocks on the beige door.

'Come in.'

Steve opens the door and a tall African-American woman greets him with a smile.

'Just like her.' Were the words coming out from her lips.

'I have to take it that you already know my name and my motive.'

Lanakila smiles and nods and offers the commander a seat.

'First thing that you should know that, it's not your mother's or father's fault. They were protecting her, just like when your late father when he sent you and Mary to the mainland.'

Steve nods and straightens himself, 'Okay . Tell me precisely _why_?'

* * *

**not my best and nice chapter.  
I'm sorry for my mistakes . I've tried reading about USN and stuffs and I don't know if it's 100% right or now . And about the exam , I passed it with flying colours.  
omfg, my mom was crying Niagara falls.**


	10. Gracie-Bear

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

**Gracie-bear**

Working on Saturday is definitely not Allegra's styles after being used to New Jersey's culture. She had been here since the morning before dusk and now, the clock is ticking 5.30 pm. They just got a new case and to be honest, it's a chaos. Steve is missing from work, Chin is out with Danny and that left her alone in the bullpen, finishing her works.

A disturbing noise coming out of nowhere hits her buttons and her hand is on her gun, ready to pull and shot. She starts thinking and cursing,

_What if it's haunted here?_

But when the sound turns out to be the sound of heels clicking on the floor and women's voice, she breaths deeply and relaxes herself, watching as a lady, mid-age in a lovely, sophisticated business suit walks in along with a little girl.

'Gracie-bear?' She blurts.

The lady turns her face to Allegra and softens as she smiles, takes a little time to recognize Allegra behind the table. On the other side, the little girl takes time to process, tilting her head on her side. Her forehead crumbles in confusion and Allegra smiles.

'Hey, Grace. Hey, it's me, Alle.'

She takes her steps in front few feet from both of them.

'You're Danno's friend, right?'

The smart girl speaks and Allegra nods. It's better for her to know her as _Allegra, Danno's friend_, not as _Allegra, Danno's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend, _whatever. 'I know you. I missed you.' Grace said, flashing her famous pearly-white teeth and she runs into her arms.

'Really? Aww, I've missed you too, Gracie-bear.'

'You promised me you won't call me that?' She frowns.

While Danny's nickname for Grace is monkey, she nicknamed her Gracie-bear. 'Because you're so cuddly and cute like my teddy bear.' Allegra chuckles, while talking in a baby-like voice. Grace laughs and presses a kiss on her cheek.

'Rachel.' She smiles.

'I haven't see you for a long time.' Rachel said, chuckling.

Allegra stands up and offers her hand and Rachel takes it, shaking their hands. 'Looking for Danny?' Allegra asks and glances at the Danny's closed-door office. 'He's not here. He's a bit busy.' Rachel sighs in frustration. 'He promised that he'll send Grace to school and pick her up later at 4 and now he's nowhere to be found.'

She glances at the little girl who's hugging her, stroking her head and smiling. 'Grace's staying with Danny?' Rachel nods. 'Supposed to. It's their weekend together. I have an important meeting in an hour and I don't know where to find a babysitter at this time.'

'Mum, I can take care of myself.' Grace protests.

'No. You're too young.'

Not a big fan of a mother-daughter fight, Allegra rolls her eyes and blurts out her willingness to take care of Grace for few hours. 'Are you sure?' Rachel asks as she watches Allegra takes Grace's backpack and puts it in her office.

'No, it's fine. I'm used to babysit Grace back in NJ with Danny.'

Grace is beyond happy and excited. 'Sleep over!' She yells, 'I love sleep over with you.' Allegra laughs and high-fived the intelligent girl and watches her runs into her office.

'Thank you so much, Al.'

'It's not a big deal.' Allegra said, hands in her jeans' pocket.

Rachel reaches in front and hugs her. She pulls away and fishes out her purses and pulls about a couple of bucks. 'Hey, no, don't you there.' Allegra warns. Rachel insists and tries to slip the money in her hands but she refuses.

'No, Rach. It's okay. She's like my own kiddy. It's okay.'

'No, please take it. No it's okay. Please take it, Allegra.'

Allegra laughs and shakes, 'It's okay. We'll just have some home cook or something. Nothing cost much.' She said as she ushers Rachel out of the bullpen.

Rachel obeys and kisses her daughter goodbye and walks to the glass door before stopping her steps.

* * *

'Allegra?'

'What?' She replies as she smirks.

'You know Grace hates home cook.'

'I know. Now go, or you'll be late.'

'Are you going to cook?'

Grace asks when Allegra prompts her on the kitchen counter after spending 2 hours back at headquarters.

'Yeah. I'm a good cooker okay.' She grins and pulls out an apron on the hanger.

'So, your Royal Highness Princess of Hawaii Kalakeke Williams, what does milady want for dinner?'

'Kalakeke? Is that Grace in Hawaiian? Wow, how did you know about it?'

'My friend's name is Kalakeke. The meaning is Grace. She's in USN too and she's really proud to be a native Hawaiian.' Allegra said as she bents down at the cabinet and pulls out a pan. 'Since I'm the Royal Princess of Hawaii….' Grace puts her hands on her waist and giggles, 'I want… Ally, are you good with Hawaii foods?'

Allegra laughs and nods, 'Of course I do. I'm born and raised here. Mum have lots of recipes. What do you want me to cook? You're lucky that I did my groceries yesterday so..' She runs to the fridge and opens both side of the door, 'You give me a name and I'll give you a meal, deal?'

Grace laughs and nods.

'Mum loved to make stuffed cabbages and don't tell her, it taste horrible.'

She whispers, guiltily. 'So, Chef Ally, I like beef and seafood, what would you recommend for me?' She adds with a giggle. Allegra bites her bottom lips, thinking.

'Loco Moco.'

'Loco Choco?' Grace asks mouthful.

'No, Loco Moco. My mum always cooked it and it's always been my favourite food.' Allegra replies as she starts gathering her ingredients on the counter , 'It have rice, a patty , fried eggs and gravy and we can add shrimps or chillies or maybe bacon or if we're lucky, we can have fried saimin with it and if we're lucky again, we can go out and grab shave ice and then start our sleepover.' She grins and put her hands up.

'Princess Grace approved.'

Grace laughs and high-fived her.

* * *

Danny sighs and continues driving. Next stop, some freaky guy's house.

'Fuck you, McGarrett.'

He yells, slamming his fist on the wheel. He forgot to pick up her daughter today and Rachel is beyond pissed. It was lucky of him that Allegra is willing to take care of his monkey. He owned her.

Allegra, Allegra, Allegra.

He reaches down and grabs his phone. A message from Allegra and a bunch of new tweets from her daughter's twitter. Allegra 's message was simple.

_-went out. maybe a bit late. go n grabs something 2 eat first, kay? x_

He smiles. He loves how she puts an 'x' in her text. A kiss. Although he wishes it was a real kiss. He proceeds to the Twitter. Okay, stalkerish but he was just being a father. Few nonsense tweets and…wait. Oh she tweeted about her sleep over.

- **_Ally just called me Royal Princess of Kalakeke Williams. Cool !  
_**- **_I hate mom's stuffed cabbages.  
_**- **_Oh, Chef Ally is making me Loco Moco. Or loco motor ?  
_**- **_Shave ice icy timezz_**

Danny couldn't help and smiles at a picture of Grace's new tweets. It was Allegra completely silly and didn't know that she was being pictured by Grace, with a streak of red syrup on her nose from her shave ice.

- **_Ally eats like a dog . ahahaha _**

He closes the site and dials Allegra's numbers but it got into her voicemail.

'Hey, , it's me Danno. I'll be late. I don't know. Tell her , Danno love me back, okay?'

* * *

By the time they got home from, 10:30 on dots, Grace already fall asleep at the backseat.

She parks her car, yawning, tired herself and yanks her belt opens. She slips her arms under butts, wrapping her arms around her body and rests Grace's head on her shoulder.

She locks the car and opens the door and closes it and climbs upstairs. Opening the first room on her left, her own room, she lays the body on the bed, pulling off her shoes and cardigan off and tugs her in the sheets. She notices that her phone is blinking and her first guess was Danny.

_Voicemail, _she thoughts, _unusual_.

'_Hey, Al. Hey, it's me Danno. I'll be late. I don't know. Tell her , Danno love her. Call me back, okay?'_

His voice, husky and deep voice calms her down and she smiles. Allegra bends down and kisses her temple. 'Danno loves you. I love you too.' She whispers and turns on the night light and heads out. She dials Danno's number but it gets into his voicemail. She sighs.

'_Dan, it's me. Monkey's down. I think I might pass out of exhaustion right now. I left a key under the mat, okay?' _

She starts speaking as she slips a key under the mat while looking around and continues.

'_And I might think you're hungry or something so, I have a bit leftover on the table from just now. Just make yourself a home and heat it. If you want too, no pressure. Bye._'

She puts her phone on the small table near the stairs and locks the door.

She kicks her flip flops aside and walks barefoot to the kitchen, fetching herself a glass of wine before walking back upstairs. Her eyes droop down and she settles the glass on the bedside table carefully and slips in beside Grace and falls asleep without changing her clothes.

Half an hour later, being a light sleeper, in dizzy she hears the door creaks open and close. She forces her eyes to open but fails to do so.

'Hey don't force yourself.'

The figure whispers, kissing her cheek and climbing on her side, pressing his figure against his back. She calms down and falls back to sleep in a second.

_I'll be safe. I'm safe. I am safe. You're safe._

* * *

**I'm going to die of exhaustion . Need sleep.**


	11. Together

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and it's on my Christmas wish list.**

**And apparently the Santa didn't get my list **

* * *

**Together**

Allegra stirs, feeling uncomfortable of like being crushed by two people.

She opens her eyes, fluttering it a couple of times to get used to the painful light coming out from the curtain. She cuddles closer to the figure next to her, to Grace's warm body hiding her face in her blonde hair inhaling her fruity scent. She closes her eyes back, pulling the comforter back to her chest.

The other side of her bed shifted and she jerks her head up. She turns her body around, lips opens but she just can't scream. She's surprised and sighs.

'Morning.'

She purses her lips and lies back on the pillow. 'What you doing here?' She whispers. Danny props his head on his hand. Without any reasons, he bends down, taking her lips on his. 'I asked you a question.' She said. He shrugs, lip locking their lips again, 'I'm answering it.' She gives in with no fights. His hand roams on her side, feeling her freckles arms. His fingers tug on the strap of her tank top and his thumb rubs circles on her neck.

The movement from Grace stops them in the middle of their make-out. Their lips are few inches close and she never feels this eager before. Danny kisses her cheek quickly and reaches forward and kisses Grace's cheeks.

'Danny, what are you…'

She asks, in confused when he slips his arms under her knees and her back. He closes the door and walks along the corridor, almost running. He opens the first door he finds a guest room. 'Danny.' She gestures when Danny drops her body on the bed.

He closes the door and locks door. 'Danny, no.' She said as he climbs on top of her.

'Shh, I just need you to trust me, 'kay?'

* * *

'Morning Ally.'

Allegra wipes her wet hands on the towel and watches as Grace scrambles on her legs, running towards her. 'Hey there sleepy head.' She bends down, letting the little girl's lips presses against her cheeks.

'Yes! Pancakes!'

She yells, trying to climb on the high chair. 'Danno! I can't get on the chair.' Allegra turns around to help her but Danny's much faster. Arms around the little girl, Danny lifts her up on the chair and pushes her closer to the table. 'Oh, monkey you getting heavier.' He jokes, kissing her daughter's head.

'No, I'm not.' She giggles, kissing her father's cheek back.

She smiles and turns her back against them, opening the faucet and continues washing the dirty dishes and pots from last night. She continues listening to the conversation between both father and daughter. It's a lie if she said she didn't miss her father. No, not her adoptive father. Her birth father.

The father she never knows who.

She sighs, feeling a bit teary. 'Hey.' She feels his arms around her waist, planting kisses on the side of her face. His warm breath tickles her earlobe and his unshaved chin tickles her shoulder. 'Morning Danny.' She whispers, feeling a bit embarrassed from the early morning event.

'Are you okay? You look like lobster.' He chuckles.

'Yeah, I'm good. You're going home soon?'

She shrugs, finishing washing the dishes. 'I don't know yet. Why? You are kicking me out now?' He jokes, hands in his pockets. She laughs and opens the upper cabinet and pulls out a red mug. She pours the coffee in it and hands it too him. 'No. I just thought that you were going to spend your weekend with your daughter.'

Clean and fresh from the shower, still in his last night slack and dress shirt, he's making her knees wobble and her heart beating fast. They sit next to each other on the high chair and continue eating breakfast in silence.

'You can join us.' Danny suggests after overwhelming in silence for a long time. Allegra puts down her spoon in her cereal bowl and shakes, 'No, no, you both need time together.' She said pointing to both Danny and Grace.

'No, come with us. We can stay here and go to the beach and play games together.' Grace said, grinning, 'Danno's apartment stinks anyway.'

'It did not stink.' Danny defences himself, looking at Allegra for extra help.

'No, you guys go and spend the rest of the day together. I don't like being the third wheel.'

She said, clearing the table. Her hands grabs all the plates and bundles it up and gently asks Grace if she wants more juice and more honey on her pancakes and the girl nods.

She twists the lid a bit and slowly pours the honey on her pancake until she asks her to stop. She tightens the lid and gathers the milk and fruits and puts it back in the fridge before dropping the dishes in the sink.

Honestly, the only thing that's on her mind is to curl in Danny's arms like the old time, bundle up in thick comforter with bowl of popcorn or chips watching some sappy movies or soap drama or something on the tv or even better, just bundled up in comforter, pressing skins to skins, talking nothing until both of them falls asleep.

She missed the feeling of Danny close to her. She missed every single thing years ago but right now? She totally doesn't have an answer. Danny Williams is like something she really wants to push away but every time she tried to push, all she did was dragging and pulling him back into her life, her problems and even her_ bed_.

Everything about him is so addictive.

And to be honest, what happen between them in the morning, she felt guilty about it. And weird. Weirdly guilt. For some no logical reasons.

'Earth, Earth. Earth to Allegra. Did you copy that?'

She snaps and glances back, where Danny was waiting for her to say something or answer something. 'Hold your horses. Did you-Did you ask something?' She shutters, 'I wasn't paying attention.' Danny chuckles and rubs the back of his neck nervously before shifts his hand to his daughter's back and rubs it.

'I was asking you if you are willing to join us at Kamekona today this evening. It's by the beach and you'll love his foods. My treat.'

She stares into his eyes. It's so beautiful and the warmth inside the blue is enough to make her lost in it. She forces herself to look somewhere else and she finds herself turning her back to them and opening the tab. 'I'm busy.'

_That's the best you can give? Formal and so 'believable',_ her inner self yells.

'Busy. She just threw the worst reject line ever.' Danny whispers to his daughter but loud enough for her to listen. Her cheeks flush and concentrate on her works. 'Come on, Ally. Daddy's paying. You know how hard it is to pull a bill out of his wallet?' Grace said, walking to her side, handling Allegra her plate.

'Now that's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?' He warns, glaring at his daughter.

'Well, thank you sugar daddy.' Allegra replies sarcastically with a smirk. Danny stands up and slides the chair back to its place.

'So it's a yes?'

'Yeah, I think.'

* * *

The whole day didn't go good as Allegra expected. After spending her time in her house doing chores to her paperworks to sitting with a cup of tea and a good book, she tears all her clothes and put on her pretty colour block strips bandeau bikini that covers all of her not-so-big breasts. She rubs on some sunblock and pulls on a thin button-up shirt without buttoning it and grabs her phone.

Closing her back door, she makes her way to the beach behind her house barefoot. The clock is ticking 6 am and seeing the beach with lots of people is something normal. Walking along the cold sand, she watches kids running around in board short and swimming suits, chasing each other. The wave is good enough for surfing and she curses.

She started surfing since she was 5 years old. Hitting the waves like it was her old friend. She sits down near the shore, feeling the water and cold sand on her feet. She watches the father and daughter on her right. The daughter was about 10 or 11 years old and she's trying to balance herself on the board.

'You can do it!' says the father and Allegra couldn't help and smiles.

The girl struggles but with the help of her father and his supports, she watches as the girl manages to surf her way back to the shore. She sits there, relaxing herself. Her phone beeps and she wipes away the sand on her fingers and swipes her phone open.

-_pick u up at 8. Grace's not coming, rachel's taking her somewhere. I'm not kidding. C ya x_

Talking about grammar and his goofy thumbs. She couldn't believe that Grace is not coming. She's like her shield against Danny. She glances at her watch on her wrist and stands up , brushing the sand off her thighs, butt and hands and walk back home.

The first thought was what she going to wear? Wait, no. _Why did she agree to meet him anyway?_

She slams the back door close and hopes that Danny cancels the night.

* * *

8 am on the dots, Allegra watches as Danny's Camaro roars in her yard. She hesitates .She pulls her messenger bag and with heavy feet, drags herself to his car and slips in the passenger seat. 'I'm sorry about Grace. She really wants to come.' Danny starts, reversing his car and hits the pedal. 'It was really smart of you. Using your daughter to make me go on date with you.' She crosses her arms and throws her view outside.

'I didn't. I swear.' He pulls out a paper on the dashboard and hands to her. 'She asked me to give this to you.' She takes it and opens the white paper, scrawled with Grace's messy writing.

_'Dear Ally, I'm sorry I couldn't come. Mum and dad are taking me somewhere. I wish I could be there. Although I can't see you, you look so pretty. Love, Gracie-bear.'_

Her face softens and she smiles. How thoughtful of her. 'She's right. You're really pretty.' He said, turning right at a turn. 'Did you hit your head hard today, Danny?' She asks, slipping the letter in her bag. She regrets what her wearing now.

_He's going to think, I'm trying to seduce him_, she thoughts.

Well what's seducing about a rib tank, some cheap cord short and flip flops? The corner of his lips twitches and he shrugs, stealing a glance at her. 'Maybe.'

'Well, where's this Kamekona place? Or are you driving me back to your place?'

Danny chuckles, 'Hold on there pretty girl, desserts later. We're close.'

She glares at him and tugs on her seat belt Few more turns, he finally stops his car in front of a big yellow truck by the beach with a wonderful colourful lighting, big umbrellas and balloons. There're few people at the tables, eating and chatting while some Hawaiian-like song.

'Aloha there, Williams.'

The big guy in a yellow tank with his own face on it greets Danny with the typical shaka sign. 'Hello there pretty girl.' She smiles shyly and greets the same way as him. 'Oh, you surf.' The guy—Kamekona asks.

'5 years old and still counting. I'm Allegra.'

'The name is Kamekona. Where have you been all my life?' Kamekona jokes and Danny gives him a sharp glare. 'So, I guess this is your date tonight? First date huh, Danny. I haven't see ya with any girl for a while.' He said as he walks them to their table, 'You're one lucky girl.'

'Erm, no, no this isn't…'

'Babe this is not a date. We're….'

They shutter and glance at each other and shake. 'No, not a date. Totally' They agree.

Kamekona makes a weird face and nods, 'There're too much disagreement here. You too are perfect for each other. I'll be back. I'll bring you the best meal you've ever taste.' He walks away leaving them both alone. 'Well, that a good start.' Danny said, offering her a seat.

She smiles and shakes, 'He's cute. I like him.' She sits, playing with the sand with her toes.

'You like him? That guy?' He points to Kamekona who's serving other customers, 'Charming.' He snorts. Allegra laughs, letting her loose hair being blown by the sea breeze. 'Hey, by I mean cute and I like him is like the normal first impression or something. No, I like him, like _I like him_.' She laughs and thanks Kamekona for drinks he brings.

'Of course that's the same thing you said to Hayden.'

He stirs his drink with the straw clearly not impressed. 'Well after that whole 'back-seat' stuffs.' She snorts, 'Hayden is cute and it's clearly you are possessively scary.' She props her head on her hand, glancing at the waves.

'I'm not possessively scary. I was…Hayden was just going to fuck you, that's all.' Danny blurts.

'No, he's not. Well, he didn't. You **did**.'

Danny startled, tongue-tied. He opens his mouth and closes it back, twice, clearly stammered by her words. 'Well…' He starts, 'You..you didn't stop me. Plus it was your birthday gift.' She lets another set of sarcastic fake laugh. He notices her nose wrinkles and the squinting of her eyes alone with the wrinkles on both side.

'Cute.'

'What?' She said.

He simpers, 'The nose wrinkling and your eyes squinting, wrinkling too. Classic.' It was Allegra's turn to startled and she clears her throat, coughing and bites the inside of her lips. The music changes and it didn't even help in calming both hearts. 'How's the date so far?' Kamekona greets them, holding a red tray with plates.

'It's not a date. Did you get it, bro?' Danny said, coldly putting his glass at the far corner. He can feel her watching him.

'Danny.'

'I'm fine, okay. You get that?'

She breaks his eye contact and nods her head several times, looking back at the water. There is an awkward silence for a few minutes and Kamekona puts the tray on the table. 'I have the classic cuisines. I hope you, brah.' He pats Danny's stern shoulder, 'Like Hawaiian foods. Anyway, what kind of name is Allegra? You sound mainland.' He asks, focusing himself to Allegra who's separating the chopstick and reaching for the shrimps.

'Erm, uh-huh, I have no idea. Winters is my adoptive family name. I think Madeline is my adoptive name too, maybe.'

She glares at Kamekona with a smile and put the shrimp in her mouth and starts chewing. Her face brightens up, 'This is good.'

'Well, thank you. Enjoy the food. You both have nice evening okay?'

They watch as Kamekona walks to another table, 6 tables from them and she turns to Danny. 'It was super spicy; I think it's burning and scraping my throat.' She moans, taking the red tissue paper, spitting what she's chewing on it and throws it away. She clumsily reaches for her glass. Her eyes are watery, she's coughing and from the lights, he watches her face turns red.

'Oh god, it's like acid.' She cries and he laughs, offering his own drink.

He gets off his chair and goes to the truck asking a worker for something milky to drink and he returns back with a tall glass of milkshake. He hands it to her and watches as she furiously throws the straw away and drinks it straight from the glass.

One hand in his pocket, he uses another hand to rub her back, combing her hair behind. After sure that she's okay, he sits back and puts away the plate of shrimp. 'Let's not eat that.' She coughs and nods and grabs her chopsticks back.

Their eyes lock in a stare and few seconds later, they burst out laughing. Hands on stomach, eyes all watery and after she starts coughing again, they stop and agree to stop laughing and continues eating.

'Hey.' He calls, 'Did you remember the book fair we went at Atlantic City?'

'You mean _the best book fair we have ever went_? The Red Riding Book Fair? Yeah.' She says with a sense of sarcasm and nods, 'Why?'

Of course she remembers the book fair. Of course it was the _best _date. It was their last date. A month later, he was on first flight to Hawaii leaving her clueless behind. 'Remember when we bought a box full of books because it was so cheap.' He chuckles.

2 dollars for a book. Hell yeah.

'Did you still keep the book?' He brings his forks to her plate and takes a piece of her meat. 'It's still in the box. I haven't opened it for years.' She smacks his hand and steals one from his plate. They finished the rest of the meal in silence and order two bottle of hard cigar. Danny pays and they take their beer and lefts shoes, flip flops and bag in the car and walk along the shore.

'What was in your mind when you woke up and I'm gone?' Danny breaks the silence.

'Ohh, pop quiz.' She chuckles, taking a long sip from the beer. He shakes and grabs her forearm. Her back presses against his chest, 'I'm serious.' He says.

'I wasn't surprised or shocked. I know you will leave me.' She says, her voice's steady and strong, 'But I was mad. You punctured a big hole in my chest. I grieved; I've cried and almost thought of getting a psychiatrist's help.' She releases herself from his arms.

'But also, I felt like it was meant to be. It was supposed to be. You did that for Grace's sake. Grace needed you.' She turns around, walking backward, facing him. The water brushing against her feet tickles.

'You know what I felt?' He asks after a while.

'Tell me.'

'Guilty. I'm stuck. Grace needs me. You need me.'

'You've made the right choice, Danny. Don't feel that way.'

Finding a nice spot, she sits down, not too far from the shore and pats her side, offering him to seat. For some reason, she's comfortable with him. Maybe it was the past, or maybe it's because they are talking about the past.

'You know that I went out with Hayden after we broke up, about 2 weeks later?' She blurts.

Danny looks at her, unbelieving the statement she just gave, 'No.' She laughs and nods.

'I did. In some sort of act for revenge. I wish you were there to see me dancing; touching, hugging. But that bastard was eager to know whether I shaved or not. No, no not that I told you so face.'

Danny laughs and throws his arm her shoulder, 'No, I have too. It just supports my earlier statement.' He grins, 'I've fucking told you so.' She shakes her head and pushes the strain of her hair near her eyes.

'But listen, 4 months later, he told me he was bisexual.'

He burst, spurting the liquid in his mouth, laughing. After he done laughing, he wipes the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, he asks another stupid question, 'Did you asked him is he a transgender?' and burst into another hysterical laughs. She rolls her eyes and shakes. They sit in silence and darkness, listening to the sound of waves.

'About this morning, I swear I didn't know what makes me did that. I just missed you so much.'

'Let's not talk about that okay.' She says, coldly and they fall into a silence again.

'Do you ever think of giving me another chance?' He asks nonchalantly.

'I've made a mistake. I don't normally repeat it again.'

She shrugs and stands up, wiping sand off her shorts and hands before grabbing her bottle. 'Let's go home. We have work tomorrow.' He glued his lips together and nods and follow their trails back to the car.

Kamekona's long gone and the clock is ticking 11 pm.

'Thanks for tonight. I really appreciate it except for the shrimps incident.' She shivers and unbuckles her seat belt. Danny parks the car outside the gate and offers to walk her back to the door.

'No biggy. We should do it sometime. With Grace of course.'

'I think it's good here.' She continues walking leaving him standing by the gate.

After a long pause, he calls her name and catch up with her. Her back against his front and shamelessly, he puts his arms on her waist, pulling her against his chest. He leans forward, his head over her shoulder and his mouth close to her ear. He waits for a reaction from her, but there is none.

She stands quietly for a moment longer.

She has made no movement to step away or even pushing his arms away but exhaling deeply.

'Time traveller.'

He whispers, forehead crumbles and he repeats it again, 'Time Traveller.' Before she could open her mouth to speak, he untangles himself and walks away without even turning back. She watches him in confuse and the car disappears few minutes later. She sits on the stairs of her porch.

_What does he mean by time traveller ?_

She thinks and thinks; sitting and thinking. What's Danny bluffing about? Time traveller? It makes no sense at-wait. At the Red Riding Book Fair in Atlantic City, New Jersey, she remembered books shopping with Danny.

Wearing a nice plaid shirt and short and Danny was wearing his formal work clothes because Danny just got back from work and the book fair was closing at 12 am sharp and that was the last day. Danny drove for almost 2 hours, 115 miles nonstop just because she wanted to buy books and he obeyed her because '_no matter what you want, no matter how ridiculous or stupid it is, I'll get it. I'll fulfill ever single wishes you ask for_,' she quoted.

They talked and laughed. It was like the first date they have by the beach. Danny loathed beach but for her, he'll go hands and knees for her.

When they arrived it was almost 10 pm and they rushed. Grabbing a box from the entrance, the exhibition place was huge and Danny hid his gun and his badge in her bag so people won't panic. One hand holding the box, another weaved with hers so she won't get lost, they picked books.

From cooking to autobiography.

From fiction to nonfiction.

From romance to science fiction.

Danny have no attention on buying books. He doesn't like reading. But he was attracted to one book. Well, it was just because the title. He regretted buying it afterward.

The Time Traveller's Wife

He thought it was a _real_ book of a time traveller written by his wife. He was so excited about reading it. By the time they got home, Danny started reading the book,_ happily_ and finished it, not so happy.

'This book sucks.' He said, throwing the book in the box.

'Why?' She asked, bending over to take the book.

'It wasn't a story about a time traveller. It was some sad, sappy romance story. I bet they'll make a movie about it.' He snorted and walked to the kitchen for a beer.

And Danny was right. They turned the book into a movie starring Eric Bana and Rachel McAdams back in 2009. She went and watched it, alone, weeping her eyes out in the cinema.

Now, she's in the same position. She had pulled out the box from under her bed. She opens the dusty box and does some digging. The book was on the bottom of the box. She puts the book on the bed and cleans up the mess she made and slides the box back under the bed.

The book was dog-eared by Danny himself. But it wasn't there when she read it back then. Then it hit her sharp on her face. He did it before he left. With a shaking hand, she opens it .

Sitting on the floor, she re-reads the dog-eared pages and there's tingling in her heart tugging it down. There're highlighted lines on the pages and without knowing, Danny have weaved the lines into a letter. A letter.

_-I'm sorry….  
-This reads like a suicide note. Strange….  
-I wish we could stop time now….  
-I want to tell you, again, I love you….  
-keep you…hold you  
-…go out in the world and live  
-love…..yourself  
-Stop waiting and be free….  
-I love you, always. Time is nothing….  
- I ….say, 'Vanish' but it is she who will stay; I am the one who is missing._

She leans against the bed and breaths slowly. She drops the book and closes the light. In the complete pitch black, she climbs on the bed, on her tummy, covering herself with the thick comforter and closes her eyes.

For some reason, she falls asleep easily after years. Sleep is her lover now.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Happy Christmas Eve . The longest chapter ever. 4,395. Reviews maybe?**


	12. Truth II

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott.**

**Santa ran out of budget to buy clothes so he send me naked Alex under my Christmas tree and he generously put a ribbon on his head.**

* * *

**Truth II**

After days from the suffering night, Allegra knows what could get her mind off that. Easy.

Work

The bullpen is deserted when she walks in with a tall cup of coffee and a box of Loco Moco from Rainbow dresses in a jeans and sequin cropped tee. She pushes her door open and closes it and drops her stuffs on the table. She powers up her Macbook and slides her gun under the table at the special place.

She eats while keeping an eye on her work, typing and then eat. Type then eat. She's a workaholic sometimes. As she is typing, she reaches for the cup with her eyes stick to the screen reading the pages.

Somehow, the cup slips out of her fingers and falls on the floor.

'Oh shit.' She mouths, pushing her chair further from the puddle.

Lucky, the coffee didn't fall on her heels. She stands up and walks out the door to go to the janitor room to get a mop or someone who can clean the spill she made.

* * *

'What's wrong with you, boss?'

Chin asks, after seeing his boss kind of fidgety in the car. 'Remember the pen drive you gave me? The one that contain all information about my twin. Every single thing of it?'

Chin glances at him, 'It's gone?'

'It's gone. I can't find it.' Steve curses and slams his hand on the steering wheel. He raises his hand and let it tangles through his hair, trying to massage the pressure out of his head. 'Are you sure you didn't misplaced it? At your home maybe?' Chin says but Steve gives him a negative answer.

'No. I put it in my drawer. It has lock on it. The person who took it was very careful because I didn't get any prints or trace or even hair.'

Chin gives him a supporting smile and pats him on the shoulder.

'I'll sure you can fine it. Me and Kono will help you, brah.'

'Thanks Chin. Anyway does Danny know anything about this?' Steve asks, slowly the car.

'No. He didn't know anything.'

'Good. Let it stay that w….' He stops when his phone in his pocket starts ringing. He fishes it out and looks at the screen. An unknown number. He press the 'accept' and press the speaker.

'Hello. This is McGarrett.'

'_Steve. It's nice to talk to you again_.'

'Who the hell are you?' He says and pulls over by the side. He pulls a pen from his pocket and writes on his palm and shows it to Chin whom then nods and pulls out his phone.

_Trace the call. Now._

'_Well, let say that I'm the Death and I'm here to claim your debt. A life of your pretty sister._' The unknown caller hails out a deep and sinister laugh.

'You stay away from Mary, or I'll swear….'

The caller cuts in, making a 'tsk' sound with his tongue continuously, 'No_, no. It's not about Mary Ann. It's about your pretty little twin. What was her name?_' He chuckles, '_Allegra. Pretty name. Pretty person. I don't really want to hurt her_.'

Steve flips the siren and light on and slams the pedal to the floor.

'If you hurt her, I'll swear I'll find you and kill you.'

But all he hears is the sound of continuous beeping. The caller is long gone.

After Allegra waits patiently for the cleaner to clean up her mess, she thanks him and walks back in to find an A4 size brown envelope on the table.

_It wasn't there before_; she mouths to herself and picks up the envelope.

She presses the envelope but there's no present of thick paper or something except for a hard lump on the bottom of the envelope. She rips the top carefully and tilts it down and watches as the lump falls on the floor.

All she could think is a handmade bomb or some device that will explode or kill her but it was just a blue pen drive with her name written on it. She opens her drawer and pulls out a black glove; the one she always used at the crime scene and puts it on and picks it up.

It was indeed a normal pen drive.

She walks out her office and inserts the pen drive into one of the USB port and watches as documents, certifications and pictures are extracted out from the drive. She enlarges the first certificate and was surprised to see her first name on it. Well, sort of her name. She reads every details of the birth certificate and she is surprise to see that information was almost right especially the name. But the number of the certificate is 100% the same as hers

It was bearing the name of a girl whom was named as Allegra McGarrett.

Wait—McGarrett. McGarrett. Steve McGarrett. Is she a family of him or what? Then why would somebody sent her pen drive with that such of information to her? She pushes it aside and enlarges newspaper clipping.

_'Wife of a retired deputy of Honolulu Police Department was killed in a car accident.'_

Her body shakes when she saw the picture of the wife. 'Mum.' She moans, running her fingers on the picture. She remembers the last time she saw her mum before she died. Confusion also hits her hard.

_But mum was killed on duty_?

She furiously checks all the files and picture with tears running down her face. Her dental record, her USN and CIA resumes, her certifications, her awards, her title. This Allegra McGarrett stole her identity. Or she actually stole Allegra McGarrett's identity. But there's no proves that she's dead. There is also no proves that she's dead. She jumps, surprised by the sudden ringing from her phone in the office. Taking a deep breath, she rushes in and answers it, 'Hello, this is Allegra.'

'_Enjoying what I've sent in for you?_' The voice at the end taunts her.

Her expression changes and she reaches for the gun under her desk. With courage, she dares herself to speak, 'W—who the hell are you?'

'_Speaking of manners. My bad, my love. My name is Wo Fat. Let's just say that your family knew me well.'_

She rushes out, phone at her ears, eyes focused and her gun up, readily to pull the trigger. 'What family? Why did you send me this pen drive?'

Wo fat chuckles sinisterly and Allegra is shaking badly, '_You know you're adoptive. You know that your real name is Allegra McGarrett. You should thank your twinny, Steven. He did a great job in finding all of this information. Don't forget Lieutenant Kelly too.'_

'Don't touch him or any of his family or any one.' She growls coldly, keeping her eyes around.

'_Of course. I forgot who I am talking too. Now, darling, listen to me. You should know that your family owed me something. You've never met daddy and now he's long gone, mummy dead too. Steven, I don't think son of a bitch will last long and Mary Ann, that girl is a pain in the ass.' _ Wo fat laughs and she's frustrated.

'You can't threaten me. I don't even know who the hell are they!'

'_That didn't go well_.' He said and she could sense that Wo Fat is smiling, mocking her, '_You should know that I have no hesitation to go and kill your Gracie-bear .She's really pretty. What a shame if I have to kill her.'_

She startled and her legs—she don't have legs. She falls on the floor. With a shaking voice and little bits of courage, she speaks. 'Please leave her alone. I beg you. I'll do anything you want.' She's begging. She's a beggar. She's begging for a life of a little girl who she can call a family. A daughter.

Wo Fat laughs, victoriously, '_Your brother knows what to do_.'

'What-what do you mean by that?'

But all she heard was a continuous beeping. She's been disconnected. McGarretts is in danger. Grace is in danger and is all because of her. She buries her head in her hands, crying.

'Allegra!'

She jumps, startled and shocked to see Steve, Chin and Kono, all armed in bulletproof vest and sniper ready to open fire. Steve walks in and glances at the screens. She knew everything. She got his pen drive.

'Allegra.' He mouths and he pulls her in his arms.

Reluctantly she lets him pulled her closer and she cries at his chest. Steve motions to both Kono and Chin to leave them alone for a while. Now he knows what the caller means by hurting her. Not physically, but her mental, her emotions.

'I'm so sorry. I am so sorry.' He whispers, rocking her back and forth.

'I'm s—scared.' She cries, clearly traumatized.

He shushes her and rubs her back, 'I got you. I'm your brother. I got you. Don't worry.'

* * *

Steve watches as his traumatized sister, takes a sip of a coffee. Her mind seems to be drifting away and he didn't dare to bug her. They are sitting at a secluded table at the Kamekona's, leaving Chin and Kono to finish processing the case and the pen drive.

'Allegra.'

'How long have you knew about this? How do you know about this?'

She tilts her head up, looking him in the eyes. Steve startled and sighs, 'About a week ago. I saw a picture of my mum and dad and me in your office when I was looking for you. I got suspicious so I asked Chin to check on you. Every single thing even your blood type. That's when I know you're my sister.'

She glares at him sharply and bursts, 'You have no right to go in my office and let alone letting you snooping and checking on my background.'

Steve nods and puts his hand on hers, 'I know. I'm sorry. But I have my rights to know about my sister too. You're my Ohana. My blood relatives. I'm responsible on you.' Allegra shakes her head, raking her locks behind. 'No you're not. I've been standing on my own feet for almost 30 years without you. Without dad. Without mom, without Mary and clearly, I don't need a super seal to be responsible on me. I can take punches and shots on my own.' She stands up and walks away.

'No. 'He yells, protesting, 'You come back here and sit down.'

'You have no right to make me do anything.' She growls.

'I'm your goddamn brother!'

Both of them are speechless, either does Kamekona and the other customers. She walks back to her seat and slides back in, hugging her knees to avoid any tension between both of them. 'I know this is hard for you to understand.' Steve said, sliding next to her, 'But you are my sister, I just want to protect you.' She nods and turns to face his face and gives him a reassuring smile.

'I know. Thank you.'

Steve smiles and puts his arms around her, embracing his new blood relative. 'I won't let anybody hurt you, you get it?' He whispers, kissing the side of her hair, rubbing her back comfortingly. They pull away.

'You hungry?' He asks, grinning.

She smiles and puts her hand on her tummy, 'I'm starving.'

He gets off the bench and pulls out his wallet, 'Buttered rice and spicy shrimps?' She nods and watches as he walks to the truck and orders. She grabs her mug and takes a long sip before the phone in her pocket beeps.

She pulls it out to see one unread message from an unknown number.

-_I love family reunion, but please, remember what we've talked moment ago. Remember. Gracie-Bear depends on you_

Her face turns bloodless and she tries to call the number. Failed. She then presses the phone book and search for Gracie-bear's number and calls. When the soft, calm voice of Grace greets her, she breaths in relief and thanks God for keeping Danny's daughter safe.

'Hello, bear.'

'_Hello Ally. How are you doing?_'

She smiles and couldn't help to cry in relief, 'I'm a bit under the weather and I know the voice that could cheered me up. That's your voice.' She hears Grace's cute laugh at the end of the line. '_I'm glad that you're alright. Danno says hey. We missed you._'

'Tell Danno, I missed him too. Gracie I have to go. Thank you for cheering me up.'

After exchanging a few 'I love you' s and kisses, she hung up and then she notices that Steve is already in front of her. 'Why are you crying?' He asks, putting the red plate in front of her. She smiles and takes the chopstick from his hand.

'Gracie called.'

'You got pretty hooked up with Danno's girl. Anything good happen between you and Danny that you like to share with your brother?' Steve asks nonchalantly, taking the first bite. 'I'm a babysitter. This is going to go _very_ well because you just started being my brother for few minutes and you already annoying.' She complains.

'No, I'm just finding a good reason so I can punch him. You get that?'

They continue eating in silence. While Steve is very into his food, Allegra just keeps taking small bites and tends to play with her food. 'Why aren't you eating?' Steve asks, stealing her shrimp.

'Who's Wo Fat?' She asks, daring to look him in the eyes.

His face falls and he looks around before asking her a question, 'How did you know him?' She shrugs and pulls out her phone. 'That freak called me and texted me.' He snatches the phone out of her hand and looks at both her call history and inbox.

'I've tried calling that number.' She highlights the top number, 'But I can't. I think it was a disposable phone.' He pulls out his phone and dials Kono's numbers. 'Kono, yeah. Hey listen, I need you to hack in Ally's phone and check the last call and the last text she got. You got it?' He ends the call and pulls her hand in his bigger hand.

'I want you to listen to me. Mary is coming for a visit and she's at my home. Mary is my younger sister and I can't promise that she'll take the news very well. But, listen. I want you to move in with me for a while and stay with Mary. Don't go to work, I'll set up officers to take care of you.'

She sighs and pulls her hand, 'Steve, I'm not a kid.'

'I know. I want you to take care of Mary. She's the kid. Come on, I own her an explanation.'

* * *

Mary doesn't really take the news really well but she's excited knowing that she has a long lost sister. 'Where is she?' Mary asks after Steve finished telling the entire story. He points to the door. 'Outside. She's talking to Danny.'

Mary stands up and quietly opens the door ajar. Allegra is sitting on the stair of the porch. Her phone is between her left cheek and shoulder, head against the nearest wall.

'_No, Danny, seriously. Stop. I'm good. I'm fine._' She closes her mouths and let a gasp.

'_No, last time….listen to me…Daniel Williams shut up. Okay…Okay, I'll shut up._'

Without knowing, Steve joins her and Mary couldn't help to laugh quietly. 'Let me guess, she dates that haole?' She says as she remembers the charming but annoying haole who's Steve's partner. 'Charming. Both sarcastic, witty. Perfect couple.'

'They broke up years ago. I guess Danno tries to win her back using Grace.' Steve whispers.

'That's pathetic.' Mary protests.

'Double Ds. Danny's Desperate.'

They continue eavesdropping. '_No, Danny. Don't. I'm good. No scratches or cuts. Well, no, I'm sorry there's two McGarretts in your life. No, wait, three. That does include Mary. No, she's not a family dog. Easy, he's Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. I'm Commander McGarrett. Is that good?'_

Silence

'_Look Danny. I'm good. I appreciate it. Why did I cry just now? I missed Grace, that's all. Danny, I'm a grown up. I can take care of myself. You need to take care of yourself and Grace. No, I mean it. I really mean it.'_

Allegra stretches herself and stands up, 'No_, I'm at Steve's. I have to go. Yes, I'll call you in the morning. Bye_.' She turns around and quite surprised to see Steve and Mary snooping on her. 'Hello there.' She mouths awkwardly and waves. Mary smiles and walks out the door, holding her hand.

'Hey. I'm Mary. Your younger sister.'

'I'm Allegra. Your—'

'My long lost sister. Yeah, I know that.' Mary says. Steve leans against the door frame, arms on his chest. 'I didn't mean to bug in like this and disturb your family. I don't expect you take it all well. But, we can try slowly and tries to adapt ourselves and try to be a family.' Allegra offers, hands in her pocket. She presses her lips into a straight line, waiting for a rejection from the blonde girl.

Mary looks at her and Steve and back to her. Her eyes are teary and she jumps in Allegra's arms, hugging her tightly. Steve smiles and Allegra was completely surprised but she smiles and returns the hug, rubbing her back and letting Mary cries on her shoulder.

'I haven't hug a person like this before except for mum. And I missed it so much and I really wish I could feel it again. The warmth. But one from someone, a family. From a sister I never knew, I think I got what I want now.'

Steve steps in front, embracing both girls in his arms. He has a bigger responsibility now. He has to take care both of his sisters and as long as he lived, nothing or _no one _can touched them.

* * *

**not the best chapter. I can't believe that I'm going to start going back to hell *cough* school *cough* in just a week!**


	13. Surprise

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

* * *

**Surprise**

'Hey, hey, wake up.'

Allegra growls and pulls the comforter over her head and turns around her left side. 'Hey, wake up.' Danny rakes his hair behind and climbs on the bed, feeling slight embarrassed. 'Oh, come on. Wake up.'

'Leave me alone.'

'I won't. I have to do an interrogation. '

Danny pulls the comforter and she covers her face. 'Steve, fucking leave me alone.' She yells and opens her eyes and yells louder. Danny backs off a little with a slight smirk. She pulls the comforter, pressing it against her chest.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Like I said, Steve sent me bring you in to interrogate you.'

She pulls the nearest pillow and throws it at Danny's face, 'No you stupid. I mean _here.' _She points at the door and the bed, 'Here. Here. What are you doing in my room? On my bed?'

'Waking you up? Is that relevant?'

'Who let you in? Where's Steve?' She whispers angrily, fumbling to take her phone on the bedside table. 'It's already 2? _Why didn't he wake me up_?' She sits up, leaning against the headboard.

'I just showed my badge and the officers let me in.'

'I heard scream—'

The door's pushed roughly and Mary walks in her nice pair of jeggings and shirt. Her expression changes and she looks at both of them back and forth suspiciously, 'Are you trying to rape my sister?' She shifts her weight on one leg and crosses her arms.

'I'm sorry?' Danny asks with his annoyed expression and points at Mary's jeggings, 'Are your jeans are trying to kill you?'

'You think I'm stupid? And it's not jeans, it's jeggings.'

She spits and points around, 'Your hair is messy, Williams. Bed's messy. She looks like she's going to kill you with your own gun and frame it as a suicide.'

'This is misunderstanding, okay?' Danny says, glancing at Allegra and then Mary before back to Allegra. He grabs the pillow, 'Hey, I found your nose in my business. Take it and leave.' And then throws it at Mary and the girl squeals in protest and walks out.

Allegra purses her lips in disagreement. Danny looks at her and shrugs, 'What?'

She smacks him in the face and walks out the room with a towel in her hand. Danny pulls one pillow and put it behind his head and lies down, hands behind his head and legs cross.

'I'll wait here then.'

* * *

When Allegra returns to her temporary bedroom in the McGarretts place aka Steve's bedroom, Danny was past asleep on her bed. She's bare to toe except for the towel wrapped around her body; she drops her dirty clothes in the basket and grabs her bag on the chair.

'Nice view.'

She turns around, flushed. She holds the end of her towel. Danny looks at her, up and down and smiles, 'It's not like I haven't see you before.' She crosses her arms and shifts her weight. Her nose scrunches and she clearly doesn't appreciate his joke.

'You think that's funny?'

She questions angrily. He lifts both of his hand, surrendering and turns his back to her. 'I will not peek.' He mouths before lifting one of his hands, lifting his index, 'But I don't promise.' She exhales loudly and turns around and starts dressing up.

Danny turns around right in time as she's buttoning her dress shirt. Feeling uncomfortable with Danny's stare, she snaps. 'You got problem with me?' He purses his lips and shakes. 'Nope.' He gets off the bed and walks to her and reaches for her button. He stops and slides his hands down, sliding it under her shirt, feeling the cool skin against his warm hand and she jumps.\

The scent of her tropical soap and the fruity scent from her shampoo. It's perfect. He smiles in satisfaction,

'No, I have no problem.'

He walks at the door and opens it for her, 'You hungry?' She walks right past him and shakes. He closes the door and catches up with her and pulls her closer by the waist. 'You have to eat. Steve said you haven't eaten anything since yesterday.' He protests, pulling her to the kitchen right past Mary who's lounging on the sofa watching tv.

'I have no appetite.'

She nonchalantly says and roams around the kitchen for a glass. He opens the cabinet nears the fridge and hand it to her and she thanks him. He closes the door separating the kitchen and the living room and pulls a chair and sits.

'You have to eat. Gracie made it for you.'

She lifts her head and glances past her shoulder. He's holding a round Hello Kitty Tupperware and a matching bottle and square Tupperware. He puts it on the table and pulls a chair, giving her a smile. Half-heartedly, she sighs and obeys him; taking the seat. 'Good.' He mouths, chastely giving her a kiss on her forehead. She tucks her hair behind her ears and opens the first Tupperware. 'Garlic breads.' She says in surprises. He nods with a hint of boast in his smile. She opens second Tupperware and the aromas from the Tupperware have awakened her senses and her tummy. It's a thick mushroom soup with lots and lots of button mushrooms, few chickens and shrimps.

'That's a dying whale. Better feed it.'

He teases, opening the cap of the bottle. He empties her glass and pours down the content of the bottle in the glass. 'It's the classic Strawberry Tea. Oh Gracie.' She whispers,flattered with the little girl's effort of helping her feel better as she recognizes the sweet aroma of the yellowish liquid in a second.

'Eat it. You need energy, babe.'

He says, slipping a spoon in her hand. She nods and whispers a quick amen before dipping the bread in the thick soup. 'So, tell me. What happen yesterday? When did you get the pen drive?' He asks, pulling the chair closer.

'I was doing my work and when I wanted to take my cup of coffee, I accidentally drop it and I went to get someone to clean it up. When I got back on my seat, someone put a big brown envelope on my table. When I open it, I thought it was a bomb or something but it's just a pen drive. Blue pen drive with my name on it.' She explains taking her third slices of the bread and repeated the same thing.

Dip. Chew. Drink.

'The janitor might do it. It's possible. So, you decided to check it out?' Danny said, pouring himself the tea.

'Yeah. I was pretty shaken. My whole life has been a fraud.' She mouths, handling a slice of the bread at him. He notices that she has stopped eating. The soup is only half eaten and she only ate 3 slices of the bread. 'You okay?' He asks, slipping his fingers under her chin and tilts her head up so they are eye-level.

'He did threatened to kill Grace.' She whispers

Danny snaps. 'What?' Allegra pushes his hand away and leans against the back of the chair and wipes her tears. 'He's going to kill Grace. He knows about Mary. He knows about my mom, my dad. About everything. He knows everything about me.' She mouths, swirling the spoon in the soup.

'Let's forget about that.' He mouths when he notices the conversation is getting stern, 'Have you finished? Yeah?' He stands up and pushes the door open enough to poke his head out, 'Hey you, McGarrett the Third, you stay home while I take McGarrett the Second to headquarter to McGarrett the First for interrogation.'

Mary doesn't appreciate being named. 'Very funny, Danny.'

Danny pulls out the mischievous smile of the Cheshire cat and spreads his arms wide and shrugs. 'Why not? That way, I won't end up confused.' He opens the door wider for Allegra to walk out. 'And you're being such a gentleman in front of my sister.' Mary smirks, 'Planning something out?'

The elder brunette glares at her sharply and moves her mouth, silently mouthed, 'Watch your mouth.'

She rushes upstairs leaving Jersey boy and McGarrett the Third downstairs who's sharing a deep and sharp stare.

If looks could killed. Sighs

'What the hell are you thinking?' Mary begins, 'You left her for your ex-wife and by sudden now, you're being gentleman and caring and lovely. I know you're trying to get her back. For what? So you can break her heart again?'

Danny startled and opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Not even a word.

'Mary, listen.' He starts, moving a couple feet in front. 'I have no intention to do that at all, I swear.'

Mary stands, 'Then, leave her alone and stop trying to make her fall back in love with you.' She stomps her feet on the stairs, passes through Allegra, bumping her on her shoulder. Allegra stops at the middle of the stairs enough to see, Danny's stern yet bemused face.

'Did I missed anything?' She asks, slipping on her badge.

'Nope.' He mouths, walking out the door, walking pass one of the 4 officers Steve trusted to guard the house.

She switches the tv off and grabs her caramel coloured jacket and slips it on, 'Told ya. You shouldn't call her McGarrett the Third.'

'Ally, just don't.'

* * *

Allegra was very sure that anybody could call her a zombie by the time she walks in through the glass door.

'Commander.'

With a bloodless face, she accepts the hand held by Rear Admiral Thomas Dunaway who's her boss back in USN. 'Sir. It's very nice to see you here in Hawaii.' The old man responds with a smile. She glances at Steve with big eyes, which's hungry for explanation.

'We've been missing you for a while. OPTEVFOR is still waiting to enrol you back in from USNR.'

'You can always give me a call.' She says, leaning against the table, 'I'll be on the list any time.'

The Rear Admiral gives a laugh and pats Steve's on his shoulder. 'She's the best on my team, just like you. Eager and brave.' He smiles and looks at his sister's flushing cheeks. RDML Thomas stares at Danny with a weird expression before back to Allegra and she snaps, 'Sorry. This is Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams. Steve's partner. My ex-partner before I joined USN' Allegra said and them both shakes hand.

'Just ex-partner?' Thomas asks and both of them looks flabbergasted.

'So, what are you doing here, Sir?'

'I've heard about the news.' Thomas said, 'I'm here, kind of wanting to talk to you.'

'How about in the conference room?' Steve offers and 4 of them walk to the conference room far right. 'How did you know about all of this?' She asks. Thomas puts down a file on the table and slides it to her direction.

'Governor Denning. He told me yesterday right away. This is a big deal for me mostly. Talking about a fraud.'

She opens the file, full with the printed papers of information from the pen drive. 'But this is not a fraud. She doesn't even know this. Her guardian kept all her original and legal identification cards and birth certificate.' Steve replies in protest. Thomas nods and gives him a reassuring smile.

'Don't worry about that, Commander. I've personally asked your Governor to re-issued the original copy of all your sister's vital records including identification card, passport, credit cards everything and we'll take care of your dog tag.'

Danny couldn't help and starts laughing.

'You have dog tags. Wow. Dog tag. Oh sorry.' He silences himself after all three of the member of Naval give him disapproval looks. 'Well, I guess that's all.' Thomas and both McGarretts stand up. 'It was very good to see you again, Commander _McGarrett._' Thomas says as he pulls Allegra in his arms.

'You're like my own daughter.' He whispers

He releases her and shook hands with both Danny and Steve. 'It was nice to see you _too_, Commander McGarrett. Detective Williams.' He walks to the door before stopping.

'Commander?'

'Yes, sir.' Allegra tilts her head up from the file she's going through.

'I was just thinking, Theodore Roosevelt has an empty space for almost 3 years. And I was thinking if you're willing to fill in a space. You've been on the land so long. For the whole weekend maybe?'

She couldn't but smiles, 'I'll give you a call.'

The Rear Admiral smiles and nods, 'Better don't let Roosevelt waiting. You're on active duty now.'

* * *

**Any informations mistake are mine because I'm not in USN or USNR or OPTEVFOR. Can you believe it? School starts next week. **


	14. Nothing

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

* * *

**Nothing**

Finally, the monkey can breathe.

They've dropped Mary back at the airport and sent her back to Los Angeles. And the hours later, Steve made a sudden announcement that he had to fly to Tokyo to find Joe, his mentor because he suspected that Joe was hiding Shelburne's identity.

Danny's in charge of everything from the team to Allegra's protection case. Danny sets up a 24 hours curfew and increases the number of officers in case if Wo Fat decides to attack her during Steve's absent.

What the hell?

She's a well-known Commander born to the well know Jack McGarrett and twin of Steve and raised by a well-known blue blood family of Winters. She doesn't sit and do paperwork. She goes out and returns back to give people paperwork.

Guess what? She's about to give Danny a whole pile of paperwork.

Dressed in her favourite stars and stripes patchwork tank, nice stretch leather jeans and a pair of gladiator sandals, she's dressed to kill. She walks around the house, taking mind notes of the position of the officers. There're two officers at the front gate and at the back gate separating the beach and road.

Both ways are impossible to use. She'll be caught. She has to go by foot. She secures her badge and her pistol at her waist and slips her phone in her pocket. To cover her tracks, she fills up the tub and plugs in her favourite Glade's scent of rainshower. She plugs in her iPod speaker set and plays her favourite playlist as if she's actually taking a warm, calming bath and accepting the fact she's on 24 hours curfew.

From her earlier investigation, she has to jump out from the study room's balcony down and climbs up the tree and uses it as a bridge to jumps over the fence of the neighbour's house and escapes the hellhole. She walks out the balcony and notices the big problem. It gives the officers a nice view of her at the place she stands and it will give a big problem.

Oh, the hell cares.

She gives herself a little boost and jumps off the balcony down to the ground. Feeling no pain but more determination, she moves to the tree and finds a sweet spot. But wait. Of course she couldn't see this from the balcony. There's a fence door.

What a luck!

She scans around and taking no risk and pushes the door open and closes it back and runs out of their backyard to the pavement until she finds the intersection and takes left. She continues walking while her hand pulls out her cell and dials a number.

'_Hello_.'

'Hey,' She pants, 'Kono, how far are you from McGarretts?'

* * *

'You did what?'

Chin questions as Allegra jumps on the back seat of his car, tugging on the seatbelt. Kono laughs and hands her, her bottle. She thanks her and slowly takes a large sip as Chin drives away.

'I can't stand sitting alone in the house with nothing to do. That's not my style.'

She protests and takes the file Kono's offering to her. 'So, give me details.' She says as she opens the file. 'HPD founds a body of this girl this morning and Max's autopsy reveals the trademarks of a serial killer from the 1980s' Trashman. He left his victims, all female, in trash bags. The weird thing is the case was wrapped up few years later when the killer was caught.' Kono explains.

Allegra frowns, 'Wait? Are you saying the actual killer is still on loose?'

Chin and Kono nod and by sudden Kono's phone rings furiously. Kono glances at the screen before glances at her with horror. 'Danny.' She motions her to pick it up and acts like she's not here.

'Danny.' She says putting the guy on speaker.

'_Hey, where are you guys?'_

'We're on our way back to the HQ. Why? Where are you?' Chin states.

'_I'm at Steve's to send in food. And you know what? That son of a bitch escaped from the house. She escaped from 6 officers that I asked to keep an eye on her.' _Danny is practically screaming and Allegra has to hold herself back from screaming back at him.

'Well…' Chin glances at his cousin, 'She's a McGarrett.'

'_She jumped down the balcony, Kelly. She jumped down balcony like she's jumping out of her bed. She tricked the officers. They though she was having a bath and she just went and jumped down the balcony out through the fence door.'_ Allegra's willing to bet 50 bucks that Danny's pacing around madly. She can see Danny pacing in the study room, hand rubbing his forehead.

'So what do you want us to do? Find her?'

'_No. I've settle that out. I've sent officers out. if I got Allegra, I'll choke her to death. I'm not even joking_.'

Chin chuckles, 'Whoa, brah. Chill out. She's a McGarrett. Super Seal will not be happy.' They hear Danny's frustration growls and he's cussing. '_I don't give a damn is she's a McGarrett. She knows what I will do to her. I have a limit too and that girl has crossed the line._'

'Too much tension, brah.' Kono says, looking at the flushing Allegra with a smirk, 'Something going on?'

'_Nothing going on. Nothing. We are friends. Strangers, with a bit of bitter memory. That's all.'_

'You guys dated?' Kono spills, asking it out loud to Allegra without knowing that Danny hears it too.

'_No, we didn't. We did not date. I just happen to know her_.'Danny answers, mistakenly took the question that was for Allegra.

To avoid any spilled secret, she reaches over and ends the call for good and leans back against her seat, arms cross. Kono and Chin share a secretive glance.

'No. Just don't ask me anything.' Allegra tries to make her voice as clear as possible, not miserable and painful.

* * *

She should know it was a trick!

Chin gently asks her to get pastries from the bakery 30 minutes from here and during her absent, he used the chance to call Danny who was already on his way back to the headquarter, spilling every details.

When Allegra returns back to headquarter, Chin and Kono are waiting for her. Kono has an apologetic look at her face and she knows her secret had been blown. She walks closer to them and hands the pink box of donut to Chin, more to shoving it.

'I'm so sorry, I've tried.'

'It was for your own good. He was worry.' Chin says seriously

'I hate you, Chin.' She sighs.

From the bullpen area, she could see Danny is in his office. His face was stern and tense, hands furiously typing on the keyboard, eyes on the screen. But all of them are sure Danny has his mind at another place.

'Commander Winters.' He stops, unable to stop a cocky smirk on his face, 'Sorry, my bad. I mean, Commander McGarrett. I would like to have few words with you.'

Kono glances at her pitifully and thanks her for the pastries she bought. Chin walks pass the two ladies who are trying their best to enjoy the pastry and opens Danny's door. 'Me and Kono will go and check the parish. You'll be fine, brah?'

Danny closes his laptop and nods, standing up, grabbing his keys in progress, rubbing his face with both hands, 'Yeah, I'm good. Keep me posting.' She was surprised to see Danny next to her, hand on the back of her waist. She chews on her pie silently and slowly, feeling uncomfortable as they watch Chin and Kono scramble on their legs out of the bullpen.

'I'm going to kill you.' He hisses when they got the bullpen to themselves.

'Aloha to you too.' She tries to act calm.

'No. Aloha more like Hello Hell. What were you thinking?'

They both are facing each other, eyes to eyes. 'You gave me curfew. I hate curfew.' She spits. Danny racks his hair behind, one hand in his pocket. 'It was for your own good, for your own safety.' She lets out a sarcastic tone of chuckles, leaning against the table. 'I'm a grown girl Danny. I took bullets and punches every single day.'

'But clearly you can't take a call.' He reminds her of her conversation with Wo Fat that brought out the soft side of the stubborn Allegra.

Her face flushes and she's holding herself from jumping on him and punching him. 'He was threatening people I love. My family. Grace. You don't know how that feels.' She yells, holding back her anger. Danny slams his fist on the table.

'Yes, I know. Every single day and you just bring out the worst of me! Wo Fat is going to kill you. I lost Grace because of my work that I put first and I watched myself the time I almost lost you because of your carelessness and I'm not able to watch you die. Wo Fat ain't not typical guy. He's like Death himself.'

She startled and quivers silently. She takes time to process his words. She knows he was talking about Officer Grace, his former partner who was killed on duty. She knows he was talking about the time she accidentally let a criminal ran out of her own custody with her own gun, who then went on rampage but only managed to kill two civilians and shot her twice on her thigh and shoulder.

He's right.

She stands there silently, lips press into a straight line before throwing out words Danny never thought it would come out. 'You're _what_?' He asks.

'I'm sorry.' She repeats.

* * *

**Newark Police Department, Third Floor, 3 years ago.**

'Hey Danno.'

Danny who was working on his laptop, typing his report that need to be sent tomorrow morning, tilted his head up watching the CIA agent walked in her office, uninvited. Smile plastered on his face and also anger, he returned a 'hey' to her.

'You shouldn't be here. You should be at home resting.'

He motioned strictly, pointing at her bandaged shoulder and stomach. Allegra flashed her smirk and put down a paper bag. 'I'm good okay? I'm very good and healthy.' Danny knew how stubborn she is and it was one of his characteristic he fell in love with.

'It's almost 12 am.'

'You weren't at home. I though, I'll bring home at you.'

She opened the bag and pulls out three colourful Tupperware and two IKEA kids' cup they kept at home for Grace. She took out a bottle of red wine and a cock screw and spoons and the forks. His stomach rumbled loudly and he thanked God for the beautiful woman in front of him.

'Well it wasn't really a home-alike.' She mouthed and he laughed.

He settled the bottle while she opened the Tupperware. The strong smell of seafood Carbonara pasta filled out every corner of his office and he jumped on his foot, leaning over capturing her little pink lips. 'I love you so much.' He mouthed taking the first bite.

'Oh, will you marry me?' He moaned in delight, taking a continuous bite.

She chuckled and took a slower bite. When they finished, they took the cups and wine to the sofa, cuddling in his office, her tucked under his arms, drinking wine in the children's cups. 'I'm not joking okay?' He mouthed, mouthful. 'One day, you'll be cooking this in my kitchen with my baby in that oven.' She laughed, taking a sip of her wine. 'Which oven?' She teased and he gave her a sly look.

'Don't test me, Winters.'

She chuckled, 'I was just asking which oven.'

He took a long sip and took her cup and put it on the table along with his. He gently pushed her down on the sofa without hurting both of her bullet wounds. He spoiled her with chaste kisses. Her legs came around his waist, tugging her down.

He snaked his hands down to her ass, squeezing it gently, biting on her bottom lips. His kiss trailed down to her neck, on her wound; which made her whimpered slowly, to the cleavage and underside of her breasts and her stomach where he teased her belly button.

'Right here where this 'oven' will carry a Williams for 9 months.'

She smiled, hands raking his dirty blonde hair back.

'I'll be happy too.'

He smiled back, kissing her on her lips.

'One day, I want you to do the honour of making me the happiest man ever alive by marrying me. Do you get that?'

She could felt tears running down her eyes and she nodded. Now she understood how love is so intoxicated.

'yes, I get that.'

He smiled and kissed her tears away, 'I can't wait. Because right now, I got nothing but you.' Her silent tears became a loud cry and he held her, rocking her in his arms, whispered sweet nothing, vowing that he would never left her.

Even for a heartbeat.


	15. Sheets (M)

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Have to update it maybe twice a week. School just started and it's like hell. Well it is a hell.**

**Warning : Mature Contain (not really detail tho)**

* * *

**Sheets (M)**

Allegra grunts as she makes her way off the comfy bed down the stairs due to the continuous banging. She peeks through the peek hole and natters. 'What the hell do you want?' She yells, leaning against the door.

'I'm just uh checking up on you.'

Thanks to the moonlight that's shining through the window, she's surprise to see the clock is ticking 1.30 am. 'What the hell? It's freaking 1.30 in the freaking morning.' She snorts and covers her mouth as she yawns.

'I know. I just…Can I come in?'

'Give me a good reason to let you in?' She says, smirking evilly.

'Eh uh.' The person coughs a little and continues, 'It's cold. The officers will think I'm some sort of imposter. I'm cold. Is that relevant?'

Her sympathy crawls in, knocking on her heart and she sighs. She unlocks the door and opens it, clearly annoyed. Danny flashes his dashing smile. 'May I come in?' She opens the door wider, letting him in and closes the door, locking it in progress.

'Please make it fast because I was in the middle of sleeping.' She says, drowsily.

'No.' Danny protests, 'Just continue your sleep. I'm here to just help the officers.'

He walks to the kitchen and she hears the fridge opened and closed. She looks at place he stood before, clearly gobsmacked and she rubs her eyes. 'Danny, did you got into car crash or something?' She asks, with a hint of sarcasm and worries. He walks out with a bottle of beer and kicks his shoes off and sits on the sofa.

He shakes, 'Goodnight. If you need me, I'll be downstairs.'

She nods, clearly still in shock mood and climbs back upstairs and snuggles back in the warm comforter. She closes her eyes. Her body is so tired and limp but her eyes are betraying the body. She just can't fall back asleep.

Curse on you, Williams.

She tries to focus on the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, soft and calming. She tries to imagine the autumn leaves floating down from the trees to the ground.

She works hard trying to recall ways to sleep including counting sheep, laying on her tummy and also rubbing her sole with the front of her feet.

And it works.

Her body is in something psychologists would call as lucid dreams. Something like that. Her body felt numb and her mind is running down a memory lane. She loves dreaming. As kid she would dream of being a princess. A princess who's waiting for her prince. Then, when she's 5 she was determined to be a surfer. Not until mom 'died' when she was totally determined to be CIA agent.

But that's the other dream.

She crumbles her forehead, eyes half closed finally snaps out of her lucid dreaming as she hears soft footsteps against the floor. She's numb and tired to move around. Her door is pushed open and she sees a figure. She knows whose the figure belong to, but she chooses to be quiet.

The bed moves as the figure climbs on it, laying on the same pillow as her.

'Are you asleep?'

'Danny.' She whispers drowsily.

He pulls her by her waist, pressing her body against his. She slips her arm around his neck and he lies his head down, breathing evenly. The bed creaks due to the movement of them. Soft rustling of the comforter feels her ears as he pulls it to cover her body. He's surprised when she snakes her free arm inside her shirt, running his hand on the bare back.

'I'm sorry for screaming at you.'

'Screaming?' She asks, squinting her eyes.

'Hey, are you alright? Did you take something?' He whispers, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She breathes out, running her hand in her hair pushing it back.

'No, I'm just tired and I don't know.'

He shushes her and kisses her on the corner of her lips. She knows he did it on purpose. She knows it because she's wetting her lips and returning his kiss. Arms around each other, they pull away, breathless as if it has taken away all of the air. He rests his forehead against her, his hand on her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw.

'When the last time did we ever did this?' He questions.

'Never.' She mouths.

He laughs softly, 'What a lost.' With her eyes closes, she craves a smile trying to tell herself for the umpteenth time that she isn't lucid dreaming. They sit in silence under the sheet, listening to each other's breathing and the sound of the waves.

He presses his lips back against her and soon, he's rolling her over, covering her petite body with his. She watches in the dark as he peels her shirt off baring her white, milky skin and a pair of perky breasts. She blushes, knowing he's staring her body. She hears ruffling and a soft thump on the floor.

Her lips find its way back against his and she jumps to the sensation of his bare chest, pressing against her breasts. He moves, trailing his lips down to the ear, teasing it.

The feeling of his messily shaved chin and his aftershave drowns her and she squirms at the touch of his fingertips trailing down, pulling her shorts off.

'I shouldn't let you in.' She mouths, wrapping her legs around his waist.

'Regret it.'

He whispers nipping on her neck, sucking, licking at where her heartbeats lie. Short loud gasps escapes her lips when he takes her harden nipple in his mouth, sucking the sensitive bud softly. She runs her hands on his back and his shoulders, rubbing it.

He hums and pulls up, releasing it with a 'pop'. Her core presses against his erected member and she couldn't help to push it against each other. A thick growls escape from his throat and he has a hard time focusing.

'Ally.'

He moans, thrusting himself in, slowly. She bites her bottom lips and her fingernails are digging his back. 'Oh, lord. Oh, I missed you.' He whispers, face hidden in her neck. He starts thrusting, slowly building up a pace as he nips on her neck.

The bed creaks louder and the headboard is banging against the wall. His thrusts are slow and gentle. It wasn't sex, its love. It's a love-making. She gently tugs on his hair, her lips chanting his was just grunts, moans, heavy breathing and waves enough to be become their soundtrack. She moans and closes her eyes when a wave of pleasure washes over her, bringing her closer and closer to her release and she comes undone almost not able to feeling him.

'Oh fuck.'

He grasps on her hips, moving in lazy thrusts, sloppy and Danny's getting desperate. His forehead presses against her and breathing in the same air, staring deeply in her grey full of lust. His hands hold back her head.

'No.' He grunts, 'No, no, look at me. Ally.'

Her gaze locks to his and she couldn't help to feel embarrassed and blushes. He chuckles softly, pressing their lips together. Legs tighten around his waist and she's grasping for dear life on his back for something to grip. 'No, look at me.' Danny whimpers, grunting and shouting when she closes her eyes. She releases herself for the second time just in time as he comes to his own peak. She never heard Danny screams this loud before and she caught herself, screaming out his name.

Danny's thumb presses against her sweaty cheek as he brushes the hair away. They are panting and breathing heavily. Their heartbeats are heavy and fast from the adrenaline. Their bodies tremble and writhe. He begs her to open her eyes and she did and a single drop of tear escapes.

* * *

She lies on her stomach facing him, staring at his face with a blank stare.

He looks at every angles of her blank face, constantly smiling before they both snaps out of each other stare when a phone rings. He recognizes it as his own ringtone because his Monkey set it up. He crouches in the total darkness, fumbling in his jeans pocket for his phone and angrily yells, 'Danny.'

She listens to his rumblings in silence, slowly running her hand on his side of the bed that's moulded into his body shape. The bed moves, Danny lies back on his side, mouthing sorry when he accidently crushes her hand. He uses her hand he's holding to pull her closer.

He nuzzles his face into her hair, 'Say something.'

She sighs. He sighs too, kissing her temple and lies closer, touching her nose and forehead. 'That's not good enough.' He mouths, lacing her fingers with his and brought it to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles. 'Okay, how about I start first.' He makes a humming sound as he crams his mind for a topic to talk about.

'Steve called.'

'He did?'

He isn't surprised that it takes him to use that name to make her talk. 'Yes he did. Just now. He was asking is everything alright.' His thumb rubbing circles at the back of her palm. He's quite surprised over the softness of her palm for a girl who used to choose hand-to-hand combat instand of her gun, who handled different type of guns and explosives and works for Navy.

'What did you said?'

He grins, 'You weren't paying attention when I was talking to him aren't you?'

'I told him, everything was fine and good. I told about you being spidey and the case. Nothing much.' The bed ruffles again as she sits up from her belly to lie on her back. 'That's all?' She asks suspiciously. Her hand manages to find her ways back to his, lacing the fingers back and rests on her bare stomach.

'I accepted the deployment.' It's her turn to rub circles on his hand.

'You did?'

'Yeah.' She replies flatly, 'I'll take a jet from the Kalaeloa Airport to Roosevelt at sharp 5.30 am and I'll return back two days later.' He nods and offers to send her and she accepts it, thanking him with a kiss. They lay in silence before Danny sits up.

'Let's get back to your house and get you ready.'

She smiles half-heartily, saluting him, 'Aye, Aye.'

* * *

'What's your rank?'

Danny asks, leaning against the door frame watching the barefoot girl in grey shirt and typical blue Navy working uniform.

She smiles and shakes, folding a shirt, 'They don't call it rank. They called it as rate. My rate is Commander. It includes rate or pay grade and rating specialty ' She explains and zips the bag close.

'Oh, is that a Navy stuff?' He questions.

'I guess so.'

'What do you call a bathroom? Poop deck?' He laughs.

She joins him and shakes, 'No, it's called Head. Poop deck is a naval architecture of a deck that forms the roof of a cabin built in the rear, or 'aft', part of the superstructure of a ship.' He walks to her, sitting on her bed, watching her movement as she slips on the matching blue blouson. 'Such a wikipedia.' He mumbles.

'Hey, come here.' He motions with his hand and she's close enough, they melt in each other's arms.

He strokes her hair softly, inhaling the faint smell of her fragrance, lavender; calm and soothing along with trace of Steve's soap back where she took shower at McGarrett home. 'I don't want you to think that what we did today is just a simple one night stand.' He whispers.

'I know you never make a same mistake again.' He pulls away and smiles, 'But give this old mistake a break. We both live our life by keeping it in mind that, 'hey, this is a borrowed time.' Let's make it worth and give each other a chance maybe.' He says and let go of her warm hand.

'I know.' She says.

'Hey, I don't want to give you a hard time.' He smiles, hands on her shoulder, massaging it, 'Let's talk it next time when you're back.'

'If there is a next time, Danny.'

He laughs and shrugs, nodding, 'Always thinking of the worst case scenario. Be positive.' She laces up her boot and grabs her bag. 'Trying to.'

'Well try harder.'

'Shut up Williams.'

Danny looks at her up and down and shamelessly brings her closer for a kiss. 'You need good luck.' He mouths between the kiss, deepening it. 'Lot of lucks.' She whispers.

Then, it was a silence as they load up the stuff and the Camaro drives out of Allegra's yard.

'Is there a possibility that be ship will sink? I mean, Commander goes down with the ship right?'

'It's Captain, Williams, Captain goes down with the ship.'

'Okay. Good.'

Silence.

'Do you know how to swim? I mean it's a sea and…'

All she could do is let a remorseful sigh.

* * *

**I hate school and now I'm going to missed H50 that starts at 5 am because I have school at 7 . shit**


	16. Missing

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

* * *

**Missing**

'Commander.'

Allegra snaps and turns her head, glancing over her shoulder surprised to see Captain Martin on board. She's working at the control centre, guiding and granting permissions for take-off and landing of flights and heli. 'Captain, I'm surprised to see you here.' She stands and gives him the proper salute. 'Ah, the bombing didn't give many effects on me.' He says, smiling, holding on to his cap before points to his knee.

'They poked in a metal in.'

She sits down on her chair and nods, 'It's for your own good, Captain.' She glances at the screens in front of her, and excuses herself as she types and answers a call, granting permission for a helicopter to take off.

'How's everything? You still familiar with all of this?'

She nods, 'I'm good. Yeah, I'm still familiar with all of this. Maybe.'

The mid-age man laughs and pats on her shoulder, 'Of course.' He pulls on the nearest chair and sits next to her. 'So, I heard about everything.' She glances at him for a while and takes off her mic and settles it down. 'They told you about everything?'

He nods softly and points to the screen. She glances at it, looking a red blinking and types on the board, all ears on him. 'It's good to work with another member of McGarrett.' He starts, 'Your brother is the best we ever have.'

She smiles, giving little nods, 'I second to that. He's the Super Seal.' He lets of a long, weak laugh. She continues working in silence before a certain vibration against a metal stops her. Oh crap. 'Commander?' He asks and with a red face, Allegra grabs the phone she kept behind one of the screen and stares at the screen.

A picture of painted messed Grace covers the hold screen and with her caller id.

'I'm sorry, Captain. I have to take this.'

Before she could stand up and answers the call, he stops her. She waits patiently for him to speak but he gives no responds and the call ends just like that. She curses inside, mentally slapping this old man for stopping her from talking to her baby.

'Commander, with all of the respect, you know the etiquettes. And I was hoping you could follow it next time.' He mouths, reminding her how she isn't supposed to bring her iPhone in the control centre. She could be exposing many information if something went wrong.

'I know. I own you a big apology but Captain, this is my girl. I have to answer it.'

She says and hits her speed dial for Grace, waiting patiently for her call to be picked up. When a soft, child-like voice, greets her, she smiles and returns back a hello. It's been two days since she left Hawaii on Friday and she already missed that infested hellhole.

'_Where are you? Danno said you're not on this island_.'

'I'm working sweetie. I have job. I'm on deployment. Its stuffs, Uncle Steve always do.' She replies.

'_What's deployment?_' The girl asks.

'Deployment is a duty. It's like assignment. Like the time where the teacher asked you to take care of the plant. The Rear Admiral, he's like a principle, he deployed me for a work. I have to accept it.'

She puts her phone between her ear and shoulder, putting her fingers back on the keyboard, typing codes and commands. She smiles listening to Grace's replies and she laughs, an actually real laugh she needs the most after all the crap she been through.

'Is everything alright? Danno's good?' She questions.

'_Danno's fine. He was worried about you and asked me whether you can swim or not. He got a new case and he's been busy._'

She can imagine the lonely little girl in her room, phone on ear, right hand with a pencil, colouring or drawing. 'Tell Danno, I'm good and tell him, I can swim. Tell him to call me if he needs floaties to swim, okay? I'll pay for that.' She enjoys hearing Grace's melodious laughter. 'So, boo bear, what's the big deal right now?'

The laughter disappears and a sigh greets her. Her heart crumbles. 'Monkey?'

'_I'm moving_.' She whispers softly barely a whisper but enough for her to caught.

'Monkey, you're what? Why?'

'_Mummy and Step Stan said that we're moving to Vegas. I don't want to move out._'

The little sobs from a girl she knows nothing but name and little bits of herself manages to touch her heart. She always wanted a kid and Grace; she's like her own kid. She sighs, rubbing the back of her neck.

'Have you told Danno?'

'_No. Mummy doesn't know I knew it.'_

She breathes in relief, 'Okay, boo bear. Listen to me. This is important. You can't never ever let Danny knows about this and let anyone knows that I knew about this okay? I know, I don't want you to move out too. So, it has to be between you; my cute little Gracie bear and me. I'll take to him later. You get that, Captain?' She smiles, trying to get the problem out of her mind with the little pet name.

'_Princess, boo bear, Gracie bear, Captain._' She giggles, '_Aye, aye Commander_.'

'Why you don't like it, princess?' She laughs

Grace laughs more, 'I_ have few for you. Commander, Chef, cutiepie, baby girl and my favourite, mummy Ally_.'

Allegra startled and a little smile and dimples appear on her face, 'I like that. Hey, listen. I have to go. I'm working right now. I'll call you tonight. Tell Danno to be good. You too. Yes, baby girl. I'll be good too and I'll return back to Oahu in complete piece of meat. I promise. I'll get you something later. I'll be on the first flight back straight to your bedroom tomorrow night. I love you too. Give a goodnight punch to Danno for me. Bye.'

The smile was permanent on her face and she swears she never been this happy before.

'I take that as your daughter calling and Danno is your husband?'

She jumps almost forgetting the existent of Captain Martin next to her. She clasps her hand on her chest, calming her heart. 'Hey, I can get a cardiac arrest okay?' She shrugs and inhales slowly. He laughs and crosses his legs.

'One minute you're stern and serious. Few minutes later, you're this lovey dovey mother talking to her daughter about something and asking a favour from her to punch the daddy goodnight.' He smiles wider, 'I understand that feeling. I always feel that every time I call my wife and my kids. Plus, your smile is a little bit too obvious.'

Allegra chuckles and shakes her head; straighten up her body to a better position. 'She's not my kid. Danno is not my husband. Danny is the girl's dad. He's a single father. He worked with my brother.' She tries her best to concentrate with her works but a though of getting married and having kid distracting her, it's a dream come true.

It's a must. But married to Jersey born Danny and mothering Grace? It sounds good too.

She could imagine waking up to Danny sprawling on the bed taking most of the space. Then taking a shower and help Grace getting ready for school. Making breakfast and go to work.

She wants a normal life. A civilian life if that's relevant to say. 'But the way you talk to Grace, is like you're mothering her. Spoil rotten her, she got lots of love from you and this Danny guy.' He starts, 'Listen, Allegra. Everybody wants to have a normal life. But doesn't mean you're in navy, that you have to get offshore every month and risks your life for civilians, will stop you from having one.'

The captain stands up and pats on her shoulder and walks straight out of the door.

She unlocks the phone and stares at the plain owl picture of her wallpaper. She opens her gallery and set one of the photos into her wallpaper. It was an old photo back in New Jersey. There's the haole Danny in a nice suit and tie with his famous Cheshire smile, Grace; who's just 2 years old in her pretty baby dress and lastly her, arms around the baby Gracie.

And she swore that time; it was the best day of her life.

* * *

**Later that night,**

Allegra walks out of her bathroom of her room, towel wraps around her head, wearing nothing underneath but a pair of black pyjamas pant and a tank top, ready to take a rest and a nice 4 hours sleep before her next shift.

She takes off the towel and hangs it at the nearest hook and sits on the bed, letting the cool air of the fan on the ceiling to dry it up and sprawls on the bed. The sound coming from the waves hitting the side of the ship by sudden annoys her, pulling her back from the sleep.

She tosses around before pulling out her phone, dialling a number before hesitating whether she should call it or not. Pretending that she actually hits the call button by 'accident' ,she presses the phone to her ears, counting the ringing to get rid of her nervousness.

Intends to drop off the call after the fourth rings, the voice from the other side of the call stops her.

'_Williams_.'

She takes a deep breath, 'Danny, hey, it's me.'

His breath calms her down for some no reasons and she cracks a smile. She knows he's doing the same thing judging on the tone of her voice. '_Hey there Commander. Hey, Ally, I'm a bit busy right now…_'

She nods, 'I know. I just want to… I just m….'

'_Yeah?_'

_I missed you_ .'Nevermind.' She mouths painfully.

'_I have to go. I am so so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Take care of yourself. I missed you_.'

Without waiting for her responds, he ends the call and she presumes that he's really busy. Throwing the phone at the far corner of the bed , arm on her forehead and eyes closed. She sighs.

'You too Danny. Take care of yourself too.'

* * *

**sorry if this chapter is kinda bad and for updating very late. I just got back to school and the only day I was allowed to open my laptop is on the weekend so. yeah, that sucks.**

**massive sorry if there's any error I missed. I'm a bit sleepy right now.**


	17. Home

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**To BurnedSpy, I'm sorry for the delayed. I promised you 15 minutes but I fell asleep in the middle of writing it. Also, mahalo for the reviews, favourites and follows. I also want to say that I'll have to update this story on Saturday or Sunday only due to my busy schedule with school .**

**This chapter is a bit long , but enjoy it and please reviews. Sorry for the mistakes I left behind. I'm kinda sleepy.**

* * *

**Home**

Allegra wasn't surprised when Danny wasn't waiting for her at Kalaeloa Airport like he promised. She understood him. Taking her bags from the baggage claim area, dressed in as civilian as she could in a flowery eggplant purple dress with a pair of sandals although she knows it a total failure since Kalaeloa Airport is one of the naval base airport.

She pushes her trolley out of the airport; and she's very surprised to see her GranTurismo convertible Maserati parked in front of her with a tall girl in red blouse and jeans leaning against it. 'Commander McGarrett?' The girl questions and she nods.

'I knew you. You're Lieutenant….'

'Catherine Rollins. Cath. USS Enterprise.' Catherine smiles and they shake hands.

'Allegra McGarrett. I'm good with Ally. Let me guess. Steve sent you too pick me up?' Allegra asks as she drops her stuffs at the backseat with cautions. Catherine couldn't help and smiles, nodding in progress. 'Things are a bit messed up during your deployment. May I drive?'

She nods and rides shotgun on the rest of the car ride. 'What happen if I may ask?' Catherine makes a left turn and taking the route to the beach, or to be more specific, to Kamekona's Shrimp place and steals a glance at Steve's twin sister. 'I'm afraid, is better for you to ask Steve himself. He has better explanations.'

'Speak of the devil.'

Allegra mouths when Cath's phone blares with Steve's id on it. 'Rollins.' She says with a smirk as she puts the phone to her ears, 'Yes, I already picked up your sister. I wonder why you have to treat her like this. She's a grown up.' Allegra laughs and glances to the beach. The feeling of the sun soaking through the visible part of her skin relaxes her after staying 2 days completely in the ship without the natural lighting.

'Steve.' Cath says and she takes the phone from her and brings it to her ears.

'Steven.' She warns, 'I expected you have a good explanation.'

'_It was good to hear you good, alive, healthy and alive_.' He says and she could feel him smirking.

'Hey, all I did was sit and approve some flight and make sure they aren't that dumbass to bump the planes' noses together.' She jokes and he returns it with a cheerful laughter, 'Okay beep. That's it. No more laughing. Cath told me that things are out of hand here? What happen?'

She hears his painful sighs, '_I found answers to everything I've been questioning.'_

'Shelburne?'

'_Yes. And I'm very glad you're on your deployment because it will just put your life in jeopardy.'_

She glances at Cath and she feels fear and adrenaline pumping all over her body, giving her goose bump, 'Steve, are you alright? I want to see you right now. No excuse. Yes, you might be the oldest but…. STEVEN! It's just 20 minutes different. Okay, okay, I'll wait you at Kamekona's. No, YOU BE SAFE. Not me. I have a lieutenant driving my car with me. She'll ram through everything._'_ She smiles and chuckles, 'Okay. Mahalo, Steven. Bye.'

She ends the call and puts the phone at the holder. Cath glances at her and smirks.

'Daddy issues?' She teases.

Allegra grins, 'You'll never understand.'

* * *

After watching Catherine driving out with her pretty blue car away, she's greeted by Kamekona with a bone crushing hug. 'It's good to see you back, Ally.' He says and she nods and smiles in returns.

'Good to be home too.'

'I hope you can get everything stabilize and good again.' Kamekona says as he walks in the truck, 'What do you want to eat, brah. This is on me.'

She thanked him and order shrimps cuisine with a beer and stands by the counter, 'Is it that bad? I mean these issues.' Kamekona glances at her and shrugs. 'I'll say yes, brah.' He returns back, with a red tray, leading her to a table.

He excuses himself and she thanked him one last time before grabbing her bag and pulls out her phone. She's hoping for Danny to call her, but there's still no sign of him. Even a text or even a missed call to show that he's still alive is good enough for her. She exhales deeply and tries to distract herself, calming herself down and turns her attention to spoiling her rumbling tummy with the Hawaiian food her tongue missed the most.

After half through his food, she notices a black truck driving in to the empty spot next to her car where Cath's car used to parked. She watches as Steve walks out and smiles at her. He motions her to sit down first as she walks to the truck, ordering a coconut drink and takes a chopstick from a blue basket.

'Hey.'

She smiles and lets him takes her in his hug. 'Oh, I've been missing you.' She mouths.

He grins and sits down, taking her unopened beer and puts it aside and opens the coconut's carton handling to her and unscrews the beer for him. 'Did you have your lunch already?' She asks when he pulls her plate to the middle, stealing some of it.

'Actually no. I've been busy.' He says mouthful and she shakes her head.

'Next time, don't send her. I can take cab.' She says, taking a bite on the egg. He shakes, 'No, it's too dangerous.' He stops to take a good sip of the beer. Her expression changes and she puts her chopsticks aside, crossing her legs.

'Is this about Shelburne?'

He snaps, staring at her sharply and nods. She sighs, running her hand through her long, layered brownish hair. 'Steve, you own me lots of explanations so start now. From the beginning.' She says, strictly.

And people always say truth hurts. Now, Allegra starts believing it now.

'Malia's dead? Oh my god.' She startled. Her tummy rumbles around giving her an indisposition feeling throughout her body and she clasps her hands to her mouth. 'I knew her because she always drove me and Kono to surfing competitions along with Chin.' She's quite speechless, 'She's an amazing woman.'

Minutes later, Steve blurts another statement, 'Adam saved Kono from drowning.' He says quietly and through the tears seeping out of her eyes, she couldn't help herself and smiles, 'That hunky Noshimuri?' Steve smiles and he nods, taking another bite of the shrimps.

'Also the guy who held a gun to me because of Joe.'

'And who's also the guy who saved our Kono.'

They look at each other with a blank stare. She breaks the stare, biting her lips and dares herself to look at Steve in the eyes back and shamelessly blurts a question he was shocked to hear, 'Where's Danny?' She asks quietly. Steve couldn't help and grins goofily.

'So there's something between you and Danny?'

'No.'

She looks flustered, 'I was just asking. We are talking about the whole team right?' She takes another bite and she never feels swallowing a food like swallowing a handful of rocks. He knows something is going on between them but it's their personal life. 'Danny's a bit down.'

'No, I mean. Where is him? Is he fine? He's good?' She asks, making it too obvious for him to know that there's something going on between his sister and his partner behind his back pass few days. 'He's not good. He's not fine. He's trying to find a defense lawyer. He's going to lose his custody to see Grace if Stan and Rachel move to Las Vegas.'

'Oh.'

'Oh? Oh?' Steve asks, looking a bit confused.

'What?'

'Your boyfriend is upset and all you can come out is oh?' She takes a sip of her drink and looks at Steve sharply, 'He's not my boyfriend.' She says nonchalantly. 'Well that's explain well about what the officers said about the late night visit, the continuous noises, his smell and yours on my bed and the used condoms in my bathroom.'

She's gobsmacked, flustered. Her cheeks and ears are all red and she's fidgeting. He knows he's trying to find a reason to deny it. 'Don't try to deny it.' He says and continues eating from her plate. 'It was nothing.' She mouths flatly.

'So, he was just a fuck buddy?'

'Oh, fuck buddy is a strong word, brah.'

'Okay, okay. Sleeping buddy?'

She looks at him, copying his infamous 'aneurysm' face. 'Steven, no. There's nothing between me and your partner. We're strangers. Or colleagues with some memories that nobody should know.' He bites his bottom lips and nods but both of them know that Steve isn't happy with that answer. 'But fair warning, if he hurts you, I'll personally decapitate him myself and feeds him to the sharks. You clear?' He states, strict with the tone of protectiveness as her brother.

'So we're good?' She asks, pushing the loose locks behind her ears, 'Can I know about Shelburne now?'

He smiles and nods, 'Yeah, we're good. Come on.'

* * *

Allegra's car follows Steve right behind of his truck as he leads her to a secluded house far away from the uptown. She concludes it as a safe house since Steve hasn't said a thing about who's this mysterious Shelburne is but to follow him to a place where Shelburne is hiding.

She parks her car right behind his and get out of her seat and closes the door. Her mind held a thousand thoughts and her heart is beating furiously. She hesitates as she takes hold of Steve's hand as he leads her to the porch and knocks gently on it.

'Steve. Is that you?' says the voice behind the door.

She could feel her heart beating hard as if it's trying to escape out of her thin skin and dress when the door unlocks. 'Ally? Oh lord.' The blonde woman in front of her says it as she reaches forward to cup her face with her hands.

'Allegra, this is Shelburne or who is actually Doris, our mother.'

'No!' She yells and pushes her hands away, 'No, my mother died and left me.' Allegra then turns her attention to Steve and pushes him by his chest.

'You think this is a funny joke? Well, guess what, it's not.'

'Ally, sweetheart. I own you a big apologize but I swear it's me. It's the one who took you to your surfing competition when you're just a little girl. The same person who took you to the hospital when you fell and twisted your arm during a soccer game and the same person who kissed it better.' Doris explains, holding on her long lost daughter's hand.

'No,'Allegra shakes, doesn't ever thought of holding back her tears, denying the truth.

'No, my mother died.' She mouths between her sobs, 'She left me! You lied!' She screams.

But down deep in her heart, she knew it was the truth because she remembered clearly that her mother will never missed her surfing competition, taking her around Oahu and sometimes to the Big Island, just to cheer at her while wearing her numbers on her t-shirt and yelled proudly when she got back to the shore in a wetsuit, pointing to her yelling that, that girl , '_is my daughter and I've never been so proud of her_!'.

Allegra also remembered that when she was in her soccer team, the youngest among the 7 and 6 years olds. But the age differences mean nothing to her because she's a star. At least that was what her mother said. Wearing a blue jersey with number 0 on it, she's the shortest yet shyest of them. As if she could still here her mother screaming that how proud she is to her and telling her to held her head up, where she did. 50 minutes through the game, she scores the winning goal, the first ever goal she ever had. Pumped with happiness and be in one's glory, she was running to her mother who was waiting by the side with joy on her face who was yelling around.

'_That's my baby! That's my star! Watch my daughter, yes that's my daughter! That's my mea lanakila!'_

But it took second to swipe the joy from her mother's sweet face and plastered panic on it when she tripped over someone's foot and landed in the bad way, twisting her right arm in progress. Her mother sprinted to her and she fought back the tears long enough until she was in her mother's arms. '_Mummy it hurts_.' She cried and her mother shushed her and lift her to the car without asking for any permissions because this is the girl that her mother who killed anyone to keep her safe.

This girl is her daughter.

At the hospital, she held her mother's hand all. She hated hospital because of the smell. Her mother will distract her with a story while the doctor examined her broken arm and during the injections too. Later after an x-ray was done, the doctor told mum that her daughter needed a cast, she asked for a minute alone with her and told her gently about what will happen to her, explaining what is cast and why she needed it. And she agreed with a condition that she'll be on her side without any excuses. Again, she told her a story, about a little girl who's shy but good at surfing. She giggled all the way because she knew it was her and fell asleep through the middle of the casting and the end of the story.

She was surprised to wake up with an orange arm cast and mummy explained that it was for special girl, like her. She yelped over a pain when she felt a weird sensation inside the cast and pouted. Her mother told at her that it will be good and bend down and kissed it and as if her kiss was a magical thing, the pain vanished instantly.

'_You're always my mea lanakila. Always my champion. You're brave girl and mummy loves you so much.'_

Her mother whispered kissing her forehead.

Being dragged back to reality, Allegra stares at her mother's teary face, who's mouthing an endless sorry to her. She smiles half-heartily, gripping harder to her mother's hands. 'Mummy's lanakila.' She whispers, tears trickling back down. Doris waits no longer and tackles her daughter in a warm hug, rocking the shaking body in her arms, 'Yes, yes you're always my _mea lanakila_. My baby.' She cries and rubs her daughter's back, letting her cries her eyes out.

* * *

'Please forgive me for leaving you.'

Doris says when they are finally untangle from each other's arms, sitting at the stairs of lanai which facing the sea with beers in hands. Allegra's sitting next to her mother, still in shock while Steve sits a step below her, back pressed against her legs. 'Why would you do that such thing? Mum, I live in a total torturing childhood without you; living in a nightmare that actually left me because you hated me. Dad already hated me. He never visited me at all.' She starts rubbing eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

Their mother sighs and rubs the back of her hand, a trick she learned when she was mothering a 4 years old Allegra, who's nervous for a colouring contest and from a 5 years old Allegra during her first competition. 'I didn't mean to leave you. I didn't mean to let you live in a nightmare and I never ever would hate one of my most beautiful daughters I ever had.' She starts, 'And dad never hated you. He loves you. In fact, he loves you the most. We didn't expected to have twins until our last ultrasonic. I panicked but your dad fell in love with you with a blink of an eyes. But with the threats from mine and dad's works, we knew that both of you will be in danger.'

'What makes you think that separating us will make us safe?'

Steve cuts in, his eyes bored into her mother's eyes. Doris shrugs and wipes the corner of her eyes.

'It wasn't mine or his idea. It was Joe if you still remember him. Nobody knew I was having twins, except from my friend, Savannah or her other alias, Lanakila Troy and Joe. Savannah used to be a CIA agent like me but she quit and got herself a new identity which is Lanakila. I guess that's a coincidence with your nickname. So, anyway, we all agreed that Steve can manage this issue much better than Allegra so she was voted to send away for adoption. That Ally doesn't deserve to be facing so much danger as a McGarrett. I agreed with a heavy heart but your dad…' Doris smiles and chuckles, 'That old man would rather shoot himself than have to send his daughter away.'

'But we thought that she was too young to be adopted away so we bought a house and named Lanakila as her caregiver and moved Ally there when she stopped taking my milk. Dad visited you every single day, to spend times with you. Remember the one who taught you how to surf? The one you called sir?' Allegra nods and she smiles, raking her daughter hair behind, 'That's your dad. The guy who taught you how to surf is dad! Remember the lovely surfboard you've been using until now? I didn't buy it, but he did. He bought that for you because you won the first surfing competition, but he trampled on it once and chipped it a bit. It was your good luck charm.'

The daughter and mother's cries turn to laughter and they share a big hug.

'When you're 5 years old, it was time and dad has found nice family who wanted a daughter. That's when I faked my death and asked for Lanakila to give you to the Winters and they took you to the mainland. Dad was so devastated and when Mary Ann was born, he took it as a second chance to redeem the mistakes he did with Ally but….' Allegra shushes her and pulls her mother close, rubbing her back.

'Okay enough of crying today okay.' Steve says, taking a large gulp of his beer.

Doris nods and wipes her tears away. They both laugh nervously before she stands up, 'Let's cheer things up.' She walks in and disappears behind the sliding door. Allegra looks at Steve and hugs him from behind. 'What's this for?' He asks, chuckling. She smiles and kisses her cheek, 'For being a good brother to me.'

Steve rubs her forearm with a smile, 'That's my job, Commander.'

Doris returns back with an old album and she opens the book as soon she sits back next to her. It's an album full of the pictures of baby Steve and Allegra. They sit together, sharing laughter after laughter, looking at the embarrassing and cute photos of them.

'Oh god, Steve you're in the ugliest onesie at all.'

'Well, you too.' He says in defend, laughing along on a picture of both of them wearing a matching Navy onesies by the beach.

'Well, I rocked that onesie but you didn't.'

'No, you didn't. I did.'

All Doris could do is watch her kids argue, with a smile and captures this moment in her mind, regretting the times she missed, thinking of a way to redeem it back.

* * *

wow, a bit complicated and long . reviews maybe ?


	18. Attack

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind. **

* * *

**Attack**

After spending the day crying and sobbing and drinking over bottles of beer, Allegra changes into a pair of short and a shirt that was once belong to Danny that she snatched before later falls asleep in the guest room deciding to take a quick nap.

* * *

After taking an hour nap, Allegra startled over the sound of boots thumping around and she jolts out of the bed. Her head is pounding and she could barely see well. She starts processing about what happen earlier and jumps. Mum.

She quietly jumps of the bed, barefoot crouching in the dark to her suitcase and reaches for her bag, taking her gun out. She opens the door and checks around for any sign of people before a punch hits square on her jaw. She tumbles down, knocking her head on the nearest table. Her gun slips out of her hand, few feet away. She growls, backing slowly and before the masked guy could lung forward and attack her again, she kicks him at his stomach and reaches for her gun and open fire, 2 bullets goes through his shoulder and chest and another missed, hitting the wall.

She breathes in relief and stands up. She kicks the gun away and checks for any heartbeat left but there's none left. She shot him dead. She grabs his gun and slips it at the back of her jeans and makes a move along the hallway. At the end of the hall, she checks around and when she's very, very sure that there's no one there to attack her, she makes her way to the open living room, forcing herself to focus on the surrounding before a flickering light disturbs her.

She turns around to see a room upstairs with an open door and light and, 'Mum!'

She yells and runs upstairs. 'Ally, don't!' Doris warns and as she reaches the door, another punch reaches her jaws and she feels a yank at her hair and her mother was yelling for someone to let go of her.

'Let go of my daughter!' Doris warns.

The deep laughter from behind her fills her ears, flooding with heavy memories of the call. 'Wo Fat.' She says softly and the laughter gets louder and she feels her body being pushed and she hits the dressing with a loud thump. 'Ally!' Doris yells but the sound of gun loading up stops her tracks.

'You recognized me.' Wo Fat says joyfully with a gun pointing to Doris.

'Leave my mother alone.' She spits out, wiping the corner of her bloody lips with Danny's shirt.

'No, I'm afraid I can't. Anyway, what a happy ending! Sister met brother. Sister met another sister. Brother met mother. Now, sister met mother. Everybody's meeting everybody! It's good to finally see you for the first time, Allegra McGarrett.' Wo Fat laughs sinisterly. He kneels down and tilts Allegra's chin up, staring in her light blue that's fuelled up with anger and revenge.

'You killed my father, you son of a bitch!' She yells and spits on his face.

But it was definitely a bad idea because he loses his controls and hits her face against with the gun. Doris is yelling but she's helpless when another gun was pointed to her by one of his men. 'Ally, Ally, Ally.' He makes a 'tsk' sound with his tongue and plays with her hair, 'That's a bad idea you know. All I want is to talk to your mother here, not hurting your pretty face. Do you think Danny would still love you when this pretty face is ruined?'

Allegra snaps and she dares herself to look into his fiery eyes, 'Leave Danny and his daughter alone.' She hisses. Wo Fat laughs and stands up, facing her mother. He asks his man to go and checks out downstairs and minute after he's gone. Allegra watches them helplessly and her mother pulls out gun out of nowhere.

'You have to promise to keep quiet about this.' Doris says.

At first, she thinks her mother was talking to Wo Fat but then she realizes that her mother is looking at her and she presses her lips in a thin line, trying to supress the pain on her jaws. She's talking to her. Allegra watches her mother in confused and she starts shooting out of nowhere. Wo Fat smiles in satisfaction and he walks to the door.

'Sorry Doris.'

Allegra's though that Wo Fat is going to betray her mother and kill her when he raises his gun but it was proven wrong when she feels a sharp pain on her stomach. 'Ally!' She opens her eyes and glances at her stomach. Wo Fat just shot her. Not her mother. Her. He wants her to shut up and he shot her. Doris grabs a towel and rushes to her, applying pressure on it. She cradles her daughter on her laps, 'Ally, you'll be alright.' She mouths in panic.

She feels woozy and she couldn't feel other parts of her body.

'Mum,' is what she says.

'Doris! Oh my god!' says another voice.

'Cath! Get an ambulance!' says her mother.

And she blacks out.

* * *

Allegra wakes up hours later; breathing in the smell of place she hates the most.

Hospital.

The memory of last night flooded her mind. She finally met Wo Fat himself. That sinister man that been haunting her and Steve's life. She didn't really give him a first good impression on their first meeting, screwed up and got her shot.

Without forcing herself, she opens her eyes and tries to sit up but pair of warm hands on her shoulders stop her and gently pushes her back against the pillow. 'No, no, don't.' She recognizes the voice instantly and she adjusts her eyes to the painful lights.

'Danny.'

'Yeah, hello.'

Danny's standing there, in his formal look, wearing a stripy dress shirt and slacks with badge and guns on his side. Her throat feels dry and she politely asks him to pour her a glass of water and Danny happily obligates her and helps her drink the water. 'Where's my mum? Did you get Wo Fat?' She questions and he sits on her side, taking left hand and rubs the back of her hand, carefully not to bother the IV.

'Your mom is fine. She just left 15 minutes ago. Steve's sending her away for a while. No, we didn't get him. We lost him.' He puts the glass back on the table. 'How are you feeling?' He asks gently. She smiles and shrugs, 'I've been shot. I'm feeling happy Daniel.' He couldn't help and smiles too, chuckling.

'Glad to know the shot didn't affect your mind.' He chuckles.

'You didn't call me the whole day.'

She starts. He smiles, 'Missed me already?' She looks flusters and she shakes. She licks her lips, 'No, I'm not.' He grins goofily and she shakes her head, catching on his contagious smile. 'Are you here alone?' She asks.

'No. Grace went to get something to for her black hole tummy.' He says and gets off the bed, glancing around for his girl. 'She has gone for 10 minutes.' He mumbles and get back to the bed, holding onto her hand. It's her turn to rub circles on his palm. 'Go and find her.' Danny shakes his head and asks her to scoot over.

Minding the tubes connected to her, he lays down next to her, tilting his head on her shoulder. 'Steve told me specifically not to let you off my sight until he comes back.' He says repeating every words Steve told him and mentally adds '_or I'll chop you in pieces for a Wiccan killing ritual._' They lay on the bed together, speaking nothing and hand in hand until Grace returns back to their room with Steve.

'You let your kid wonders around without any adults?' Steve asks, pissed.

'You told me _specifically _not to leave your sister alone!' Danny yells back.

'That doesn't mean you can ask your kid to wonder around the hospital to get food!'

Danny looks fairly pissed he was jumping off the bed to attack him but the tight grip on his hand from her stops him. 'Daniel.' She warns and he stops, staring at Steve with icy cold stare and gritting his teeth. 'I'm here wounded and you two goofs are busy fighting.' Allegra reminds them while her hands busy opening the chips' packet for Grace.

Danny takes the bag away and opens it and asks Grace to sit on the chair at the corner. 'How are you feeling?' It was Steve's turn to ask the same question again. She sighs in annoyance. 'I'm perfectly fine.' Steve nods and glances at Danny who seems to share the same though as him.

'Okay. What is it about?'

'Ally, I want you to tell me everything. What happen?' Steve says, softly.

'I woke up and I heard sound of boots and I got my gun and walked out but I was attacked alone. He punched me and I hit my head on the table and my gun slipped of my hand. I kicked him in the stomach and then took the gun and shot. As I remember 2 hit him and one missed.' She says nervously, 'Then I saw the light and I rushed upstairs and then someone threw me a punch and grabbed my hair before pushing to the dresser. Then I knew it was Wo Fat. We got a bit tense and he hit with the gun….'

She remembers what her mother asked her to do. Do not tell anyone what happen.

'Then…' She shrugs, 'They started shooting and Wo Fat shot me and he left. That's all.'

'Did you know that the only gun fired in the room was mom's? The only bullet that doesn't belong to mum is in you. So it's…' Steve says, impatiently, 'Either you're bluffing or you're trying to cover something, you better tell me now.' She glances around, looking at the two serious faces, hesitating and shakes, 'I swear that's all.' She lies.

Steve unable to control his anger and impatient, hits the nearest wall with his fist. 'That's not good enough. You're lying!' He yells at Allegra who's bloodless and shock. Grace runs to Danny, hugging her father's legs and asks why Uncle Steve is mad at Ally. 'I'm not lying I swear.' She yells back, holding back her tears. The pain at her stomach is getting worst and she's clutching on Danny's hand so hard them both thought that Danny's going to break all of his fingers. He notices the sweatiness of her palm and the pale face of her. She's looking at him; her face is like she's begging for his sympathy .

'Steve, leave.' Danny says, pointing to the door.

Steve looks at him as if Danny just told him; he's pregnant, 'What?' He blurts. Danny looks clearly pissed and he points to the door, holding himself from cursing. 'Do me a favour and get out of here.' He warns, 'Don't make me tell you for the third time, McGarrett.'

'No, I'm staying. This is my sister.'

'I know but you're not helping.' Danny turns his attention to her, kissing her temple, 'You hold on for a moment. I'll get the nurse.' She nods, letting go of Danny's hand and the first tear runs down her pale cheek. He runs out but they could hear him yelling for a nurse.

'Oh god, Steve it hurt.'

Steve panics. He yanks the white blanket covering her and curses. 'Ally!' Grace says, covering her mouth and runs out, calling for Danny. There's a big red splotch on her green ugly hospital gown at her stomach at her bullet wound. 'You're bleeding. They didn't stitch you well. Daniel!'

Seconds later,Danny runs back in-or in another word being _dragged_ back in by Grace with two nurses and curses. 'I need a stretcher!' One of the nurses says, running out while another nurse rushes in, tugging on other unnecessary wires on her body.

'Hold on, Miss McGarrett.' She says.

'Trust me, I'm trying.'

'That's the last one.'

By the time the doctor finishes snitching back her wound, the anaesthetic in her blood is long gone and Allegra watches in pain as the doctor wraps the new dressing. 'Oh, damn, doctor.' She curses in pain. The male doctor aging almost the same as Danny and Steve smiles at her and put the last gauge.

'Should have got you a higher dose?'

She lets a weak chuckles, 'Yeah, definitely.'

He calls in for a nurse and asks her to bring a higher dose of analgesic, to relieve the pain. The doctor finishes checking her out, her wound and her comfort and let the two men in. 'I'm surprised to see how her stitch opened itself.' The doctor says and Danny seems to pay more attention to her than the doctor's explanation.

_I'm fine_.

She mouths voiceless at him and he couldn't help to mock her with a face and she laughs. The two other men turn their attention to her and Steve's glaring at her. 'What?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Mainly is, I would like to advise you to keep yourself still and do not move a lot. I own your huge apologize for my nurse's carelessness in handling the stitches.' The doctor says and she shrugs it away. 'Don't worry, I'll handcuff her.' Danny says nonchalantly and both McGarrett glare at him.

If that glares kill, Danny'll be on the stretcher back to the mortuary. The nurse returns back with a bag of water and a new IV needle.

'Wait, wait, how high is the drug?' She asks flatly.

'How high do you want it?' The nurse asks.

She lets a nervous laugh, 'That's funny.' But the look on the nurse's face tells her that she's actually not joking. 'As long as I stay awake.' She mumbles and she whines in pain when the nurse tugs on her 20-gauge IV line and connects it to the water bag. The drip starts and nurse excuses herself.

'That's just to replace the loss of fluid in your body.' The doctor explains to both Steve and Danny.

The nurse returns back with a silver tray and leave for good and the doctor takes her place. There's 2 syringes waiting for her and the first one is the drug she asked for the pain. She moans in pain, eager to kick his ass for the pain she's having. 'How do you feel?' The doctor asks as he fills up a new syringe with an orange fluid.

'Numb. I can't really feel this hand.' She mumbles, moving the fingers of her hand that's attached to the IV.

'Good.'

'Good?' She asks back.

The doctor smiles and injects the orange fluid through her connecting tube. 'You'll be asleep in a second. You need a well rest to get the wound heal so you can continue your job, Commander. This is Vitamin C. It's good for your body and the wound for healing.' He says, 'Do you need anything?' He asks for the last time and she shakes. He excuses himself, leaving the room to her and both men.

'Where's Grace?' She asks, her eyes drooping dues to the drug.

'Kono came to visit you and on her way home, I asked her to drop Grace to Rachel's.'

Danny says, taking a seat on the chair on her right. 'Where did you send mum?' She turns her attention to Steve next. He shakes his head taking the IV hand of hers and rubs on it, trying help her reduce the pain. 'I don't know. I asked her not to tell me.'

They talk for a while, an excuse for Allegra to stay awake and fight the drowsiness the drug gave her. Steve excuses himself to take a phone call and Allegra is fighting the drugs in her body. 'Ally, Ally. Hey, take a rest. Don't fight it.' Danny mumbles, moving to the bed, taking Steve's place earlier. His touch gives her a jolt and the warm of his strokes against her skin soothes the pain.

'I won't rest until Wo Fat is caught and dumped in the jail, _again_.'

He chuckles, bringing himself down, pressing his lips on the backhand, 'Leave that to our Mad Hatter.' They chuckle, 'Hey, I'm serious. I want you to take a rest okay?' She nods and she feels his wet lips presses faintly on her forehead, moving downward as he takes her lips against hers. The good feeling he gives during the kiss as if he's spreading fluttering butterflies in her stomach. 'Danny, don't…' She mumbles, pulling him back in by the collar, locking their lips for another intense kiss.

'Hey, if you done sucking on my sister's life,' Steve interrupts, clearly doesn't appreciate the overly public affection from Danny towards his sister, 'We have work to do.'

Danny rests his forehead against her, cursing Steve's name and presses his lips against for one small kiss. 'You know how frustrated I am right now?' He moans resting his lips against hers and she giggles calmly returning his kiss.

'Go.' She mumbles.

'You know I can't do my work when I'm frustrated.' He whispers with a hint of lust in his voice.

She feels her spine shaking and her body shivers, 'Daniel.' She warns and he chuckles.

'I'll be back okay?' He whispers and she nods.

One last kiss on her forehead and two goodbyes from Steve and Danny, she watches them leave as her body betrays her and surrenders to the drug in her stream.

* * *

**fuck school. tomorrow's monday :/**


	19. Chances

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

* * *

**Chances**

Days come and Allegra is making a positive improvement of her health.

Steve visits her every night along with Chin and Kono while Danny takes advantages of '_only family can stay the night_' and slept there on the comfy bed provided. That night, Allegra wakes up by sudden to the urge of peeing. She takes her phone on the table beside here and the clock is ticking 2.30 in the morning.

It's been 4 hours since her last visit from the Steve, Chin and Kono.

'Daniel.'

She mumbles, calling on the sleepy figure on the bed at the corner. Danny been sleeping and keeping her company for almost a week here at this ward, taking on the bed provided for a family member who's staying by to look after for the patient. 'Danny!' She growls, holding on the urge of peeing. 'Mmm' He hums. He's sprawling on the bed, head hanging out and his lips' apart where the little snores escape.

'I need to pee.' She groans.

She hears he let a sigh escapes from his lips and mumblings she can't catch it and watches as the figure sits up and gets off the bed, walking barefoot to her. 'God knows how I much want to kill you for bugging on my sleep.' He mumbles as he held out his hand, helping her out of the bed.

'I want to pee. You can't tell me I can't go and pee.'

She says as she wraps her left arm around Danny's shoulder for support while Danny's right arm encircles her waist. 'I need my sleep, princess.' He grunts, opening the bathroom door and flickers the light switch on. He helps her on the toilet seat and turns his back away while she finishes her natural call.

He opens the tap and washes his face with the cold water. He examines his tired face, mentally telling himself that he needs a shave and a good rest. 'What's in your mind?' He turns around, surprise to see Allegra next to him. She slips in front of her and washes her hand. 'Nothing.' He mumbles, resting his head on her back, arms around her waist, rubbing on her flat tummy slightly. 'You can go back to sleep if you want too. I have a night routine to finish.' She whispers, untangling herself from his arm, leaning against the sink.

Danny locks her against it, both arms on her side. No escape for her.

'Do you ever thought that the fact that I couldn't live without you?'

She chuckles and shrugs, 'Maybe.'

'Well, do you ever thought that the fact maybe.. I said maybe that you…'

He lets his words trails away as she cuts in. 'Maybe that _I_ can't live without you?' He nods and stares at the tired blue eyes that are hiding a thousand and one thoughts he wishes she would tell. 'Maybe.' She repeats the same answer.

'Daniel, the past is in the past.'

'Well, I know that. I know that the past is in the past and that the fact that we couldn't go back and redeemed our dumb mistakes.' He spits, clearly upset with her statement. 'Our dumb mistakes? You mean, us, me falling in love with you and you falling in love for me? That's _a dumb mistake_?' She asks, anger flicker in her eyes.

'No.' He says, flatly, 'Leaving you. Our stupid argument. Our stupid mistakes. That's our stupid mistakes.' She crosses her arms, letting the silence take over the conversation. 'I knew that every day that I can't return home, tied up to the cases and works, I knew you were on bed, mad and sometimes crying. I was a bad person for someone like you to date.' He mumbles and she shakes.

'You're a good boyfriend, Danny.' She whispers.

'You think so?'

'Of course I do. You are a great boyfriend.'

She smiles, rubbing on his stubble cheek and takes one of his hand, kissing the back of his hand softly, 'You're a great boyfriend, a perfect father, a great partner and a good cooker too.' They share a good laughter, silently knows that that's what they need. A good laugh.

'Give me a chance.' He whispers, holding tightly on her hands.

'Danny.'

'No, you listen to me first.'

He cuts in, lifting her up and settles her on the sink. 'Even all this years, I still feel it like the first time. No not the shags, not the kisses, but the look in your eyes. The smiles you gave. It's like the first time we met. I know this time is hard and it's making us crazy and guess what, years passed by and I never give up you.' He says, calmly, rubbing circles on her hand, letting the words sink in.

'Remember? _I thought I knew what love was but then I found you and I realize that until now I knew nothing._'

He blurts and the reaction was the same as the one she gave to him 3 years ago. A deep tummy laughter. He isn't mad and flips out because that's the reaction he was waiting for. The same old answer

'Still you're making me look bad.'

He pretends to sulk and she pulls him closer by the thin grey shirt's collar and embraces him in a warm hug. 'I can't believe I fell for that cheesy line.' She whispers against his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. He chuckles, running his hand under the green dress against her cold back.

'I can't believe I'm that cheesy.'

He mumbles and she roars loudly, laughing again and he feels water on his neck. He pulls away and sees tears at her eyes. 'Why are you crying?' She shakes, holding onto her tummy. 'I'm laughing but it gets so funny and I'm tearing.' She says, wiping the tears away.

'Allegra.' He warns and she shakes.

'No.' She smiles faintly, 'I'm not crying.'

'Ally.'

'Danny,' She cups his cheeks, 'I'm not crying, okay.' She goes in to kiss his nose but he caught in, capturing her lips first with his lips. It's a soft, lovely kiss, tasting each other's lips. 'Cheeky.' She murmurs between the kiss and she can feel him smirking against her lips.

'Are we good?' he questions, breaking apart the kiss.

'We're good.' She says, pulling him back in.

'How good are we?'

He asks stopping her from attacking him again. Her lips' swollen from the kiss they share. 'Danny, if you keep on asking me more and more questions.' She glares impatiently and he chuckles, 'You'll be pushing yourself to the mortuary, trust me.'

'Did you know that you're actually killing me right now you know that.'

He whispers taking back her lips against his, pulling her in his arms.

'I'll be happy to make you a happy man dying.'

* * *

Danny walks in to the bullpen with a smile Chin and Kono are afraid of. 'Why are you smiling like that?' Kono asks after returning his greet. Danny looks at her with his hands in his pocket. 'What? I always smile like this.' He protests.

'It must be something to do about McGarrett's sister.' Chin says to his cousin.

'Allegra?' Kono asks, smirking at Danny.

'Why are you so busy asking me about that? Continue your work.'

He grunts, walking pass Steve's office and to his. Steve might be busy inside talking on phone, flipping through the file, but he's not too busy to notice the sly smile on his partner face.

'Danno.' He yells from his office, 'What's the smile about?'

Chin and Kono secretly share a look and she pulls out 10 bucks from her pocket. '10 bucks that Williams got McGarrett!' Chin pulls out a 5 and slaps it on the table shaking his head. 'I don't think so, cuz.'

Steve jolts out of his seat, walking to Danny's office.

'What the hell?' He questions. Danny looks at Steve and shrugs. 'They are just betting.' He mumbles, cleaning on the table. 'Did you fuck my sister again?' He yells and Danny groans. 'Fucking her is such a strong word. I don't fuck, I made love and I didn't have sex with your sister at the hospital.' He says, flailing his hands in the air, walking pass Steve to the table asking for the new case file.

'So?' Steve asks, crossing his arms on his chest.

'So what Steven?' Danny snarls and the look at his face secretly intimidates Danny. 'Okay, okay we got back together.' Danny spills the bean and they all watch as Kono takes the money, squealing happily. 'What? I own someone a cup of coffee.' She says walking to the pantry.

'Wait. What?' Chin asks, 'Who?' He asks following her trails.

'Did you talk to her when she's high?' Steve asks coldly.

'Does waking up at 3 in the morning to a wailing whale asking me to take her to the bathroom for pee considered as talking while she's high? Plus she didn't get any shot for the drug today.' He says defending himself. He feels his pocket vibrating and he pulls out his phone and smiles. He shows the screen at Steve and practically skipping out of the bullpen.

'Hey.'

'_Where are you?'_ Allegra's voice greets his ear.

'Hello to you too.' He snickers.

He listens to her sighing, '_Well, hello to you too, Detective Williams. Where the hell are you_?' She says. Steve catches up with him asking what his sister wants. 'I'm with Steve. We just got a new case to take care of. Why? You're good?' Danny asks, throwing his keys to Steve and loads in.

'_I'm checking myself out. I thought you're free. I can take cab._'

'Hey, no. Stay there. I'll drop off Steve and I'll fetch you and handcuff you to the chair so you won't run around.' Danny instructs her and she laughs. '_Danny, don't you mean handcuffing me to the bed?_' He grins widely, running his hand in his hair.

'I'll love to handcuff you to the bed and god knows what I'm going to do to you but Super Seal here won't be happy.'

He whispers but well caught by Steve.

'Man, I'll fucking handcuff you to the bumper and drag you 200 km per hour, you got that?' Steve warns and Allegra laughs louder.

'_No it's okay. I'll take the cab._'

'No. You just got out from hospital, not from some vacations. Stay there.'

'_I just call-'_

Danny snarls, 'Allegra, don't.'

'_Okay, okay. You know that you're just being obsessively protective okay._'

'I know. And you still love me.' His grins return back and Steve has to admit that maybe it was the best thing for both of them to get back together again. '_Okay, you're getting cheesy and scary_.' She chuckles.

'I love you.' Danny says, holding back the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

He can see Allegra blushing and pacing around her room, '_I love you too, Williams. Be safe and come back in one piece_.'

'Aye, aye, Commander.'

The call end and Danny slips the phone back in his pocket.

'Wow.' Steve says, grinning.

'What's that for?' Danny annoyingly asks him.

'You're… Oh god.' Steve laughs.

'Please shut up and don't ruin my mood please.' He mouths throwing his glance out the window.

Silence

Steve steals a glance at her and chuckles 'Wow.'

'What the fuck did I told you, Steven?'

* * *

**5 days before I can update it again. school sucks.**


	20. Comforting

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

* * *

**Comforting**

Danny parks his car right in front of the entrance of the hospital and rushes up the stairs, jabbing on the button of the lift. _Faster, faster_, he mumbles and slips in the first door that open and jabs on the button to the 4th floor and waits.

Wait. He hates waiting. He hates being patient.

As the doors open with a 'ping', he bolts out, pushing his way pass the nurses, doctors and patients. He's careful not to bump on people and slows down when he's close to Allegra's room. Allegra has her back to the door, already has her badge on the waistband of her jeans and gun straps on her thigh. She looks good with her thin blue shirt and black jeans except for the pale face, tired wrinkles and the bags under her eyes. He leans against the door frame watches as she carefully closes the drawer.

'Commander McGarrett. You called earlier for an officer to escort you home.' He says and she smiles.

'I did? I didn't remember calling one.' She replies, deciding to play his little game.

'Really? I did get the call and I'm here to pick you up.'

He grins closing the distance and she playfully slaps him. 'Aloha, Detective Williams.'

She smiles, zipping the last pocket of her bag. 'Hey.' She turns her body around, draping the bag on her shoulder but he stops her. He grabs the bag first and she thanked him. He pulls her closer and as if there nothing ever happen between them in the past, as if they just met and dated, they kiss, slow and gently. She mouths slowly that she missed him and he grins, 'Oh yeah? I did too.' He grins, pressing one firm kiss. She taking her purse and phone on the bed, walking hands in hands with him.

'How was this morning?'

She asks starting the conversation to kill the silent. 'Good. Really good. Steve wanted to tie me to the bumper and dragged me for a sightseeing at the Waikiki.' He jokes and she laughs. He tighten the grip on her hand as he pulls her to the left corridor towards the open lift. They walk in the lift and she leans against the wall.

'Are you okay?' He asks, worried.

'Yeah, I'm good.' She offers him a smile, rubbing on forearm to kick the worry away. 'Nothing to worry about, D.' She mumbles and he nods, hearteningly. 'Of course. I don't have too. I'm actually worried that I'll have to carry you out the lift back to the ER.' He teases and she chuckles, shrugging.

'Maybe.'

'No. Don't say 'maybe'. I don't want any wrinkles on this shirt. I love this shirt.'

She lets out a louder laugh and walks out when the lift reaches the ground floor with Danny on her back. 'Hey, that wrinkles will be from saving my life okay?' They stop at the pharmacy to settle out her medicines and settles out the payment at the respective counters.

'Are you hungry?'

He asks when they walk out of the hospital to the Camaro parked behind an ambulance. 'Actually, no, I'm not. But that was thoughtful of you.' She says, smiling and slipping in the passenger seat. 'You need to have some food before you can take the meds.' She smiles while fighting to put on the seat belt.

'Danny, I'm fine. If I need to, I'll have some bread at home. I still have the leftovers.'

'Leftovers are not good for you, you understand that? Plus, the leftovers are a week old.'

Danny argues and drives out to the big road, joining the rest of the cars. She relaxes her body, trying to find a comfortable spot and rest. 'Danny, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Have you eaten? Huh? Have you?' She returns the same question to Danny and he shrugs.

'I can have a brunch later.'

'I'll eat if you eat. That's the deal.' She smirks and Danny licks his lips.

'I can eat you, you know that?'

He says, his voice is low and harsh and dark, whispering as if he is seducing her. She feels her spine shaking and the hairs on her neck are rising. 'Daniel.' She warns and he's flashing his infamous Cheshire grin.

'What? I'm hungry.'

His hand is running dangerously on her thigh, caressing softly and she curses her body for betraying her. **Beep**. 'Take that.' She hisses, pointing to his phone. 'No. It can wait.' He protests but she insists. She grabs it and glances at the screen. 'No, this can't wait. Nope.' She shows him the screen, 'Steve doesn't wait. He hates waiting.'

'I hate waiting too.'

'He hates it more.'

He sighs, surrendering and press the accept button, mouthing hello. '_Where on Oahu are you?_'

Steve's voice at the end hisses at him and he calmly accept it as it was something usual and rubs his temple. 'I'm on the road. I'm driving. I'm from the hospital. I'm trying to spend a little time I have with my new girlfriend and we're going to grab coffee and some puffs before I sent her some and handcuff her to the chair so she doesn't play police in the house.' Danny says calmly, shooting each word from his sentences laced with his sarcasm.

'_Just making a little statement that the fact your new girlfriend is my twin and she's your once ex- girlfriend that you left and broke her heart. I'm not forgetting that.' _

'Don't start it McGarrett. Don't. I'm burying the hatchet and I'm moving on. No, _we_. We both are moving on. You get that? Now, what do you want?' Danny replies and she rubs his shoulder soothingly knowing how bad he wants to scream at her dearest brother.

'_We have works. Get that puff and drop my sister off at my house._'

That's all and the call end. Allegra glances at Danny and he shrugs, mouthing that he's used to that.

'Let's get the puffs and coffees and then you can continue your work. You good?'

'He smiles at her and nods. 'Yeah, I'm good.'

* * *

Allegra waits from the front porch as Danny bursts in, checking around telling her from upstairs that it's clear for her to come in. 'Really Danny?' She rolls her eyes and he slips his gun at its place. 'Just in case.' He mouths and heads out to fetch her bag.

She walks to the kitchen and drops the puffs on the table. The table was dusty that she has to wipe it with a wet cloth. 'Danny,' She yells, carefully arranging the puffs on a plate, leaving half dozen of the remaining puffs in the box for Danny to take to the HQ, 'Come and eat.' A minute later, he walks in the kitchen, folding his sleeves higher, taking a puff from the plate straight to his mouth.

'Perfect.' He mouths, mouthful.

'Careful you might choke.' She smiles, taking a bite of her own.

She watches as he takes large bite after one, taking a sip of his coffee every 2 bites. He finishes first and playfully wipes the cream on her both of her cheeks. 'I have to go.' He mouths, taking the box and half of his coffee. The grins never left his face and it's contagious. She settles down the puff she's holding on the plate and follows him to the front.

'If anything happen, call me. Instantly. I know my number is on your speed dial. Don't lie. Okay. Or Steve or anyone. Just give me a call. understand?' He murmurs, strictly as if Allegra's a 4 years old kid and she nods. 'Yes, _daddy_.' He pulls her in, taking her lips back against his, tasting the sweet taste of her lips and the cream on her lips.

'Be a good girl.' He whispers, leaning his forehead against her.

'Yes, Danny.' She replies, 'Go.'

'Have a good rest.'

He kisses the tip of her nose and licks the cream off one of her cheeks and jogs down the front lanai to his car. She leans against the door frame, waiting for him and his car to vanish of her sigh and she presses her fingers on her lips where his lips have touched. A minute pass and she could tell that she already started to miss him.

* * *

It was 10 pm when Allegra arrives to the bar. She notices the yellow car belongs to Max and Kono's at far corner. She slips out of her car, wearing a simple sundress and walks in, spotting Kono instantly. 'Ally!' She yells and Allegra smiles, making her way there. They share a brief hug and they sit next to each other and Kono gets her a glass of Blue Hawaii.

'Where's Chin?'

'He's there. Taking some fresh air.' Kono says guiltily.

She gives her a reassuring smile with a slight rub on Kono's shoulder. 'I'll go talk to him, okay?' She offers and Kono thanked her. She makes her sandaled feet from the hard wood of the bar floor to the soft sandy sand of the beach. 'Hey Chin.' She calls and he turns around, giving her a faint smile.

'Hey there, how are you?' He asks and she shrugs, 'I'm good.'

The cold windy breeze at the beach is nipping on her skin and blowing her wavy hair around. 'How are _you_?' She mouths, hugging herself. 'Malia, she likes to drink Blue Hawaii too.' He says, watching as the waves hit the shore. She bites her lips and sighs, 'Chin, I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'Come here.'

She mumbles and she embraces him, rubbing soothingly on his back, mouthing to him that everything will be fine. She notices that Danny and Steve has arrived and ask him to join them. 'It's okay. I'll join you in a minute.' He rejects her politely and she nods. She presses a kiss on his cheek, mouthing that she'll wait at the table and walks back to the bar.

'No luck.' She mouths slumming herself on the chair, taking a long sip of her drink. 'One day out of the hospital and you already sipping some beer of something?' Danny protests and presses his lips on her forehead.

'Calm down, Williams.' She chuckles, 'It's not a beer.'

'I'm just saying.' He lifts both of his hand, surrendering.

'Go and talk to him.' Allegra mouths, talking about Chin. 'Is he good?' Danny asks her and she shakes his head. Danny nods and excuses himself walking to Chin with two beers in his hand. They watch as Danny pats on his back, handling the beer to him and starts talking.

'How are you?' Steve asks and she turns her attention to her brother.

'I'm good, Steven. You want to give me a brotherly lecture too? Because I have enough of lectures from Williams.'

She mouths and the table roars with laughter. 3 minutes later, Danny returns back to the table with Chin and the table cheers, thanking Danny. Slowly, it manages to bring a little smile on Chin's face.

'Thanks brah.' Chin mouths, patting on both of Danny and Allegra's shoulder.

Danny glances at Allegra with a smile that only she knows what it means.

'Everybody deserves to be happy again.'

He mouths, pulling Allegra, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. With her head on his shoulder, he plants a kiss on her forehead. 'Including you.' He mumbles to her and she nods. Another rupture of cheers escape and blush creeps on her face.

Lifting their glass, they toast, smiling, thanking God for the biggest gift He has gave them all.

Ohana.

* * *

**okay , I ditched my English essay about Hawaii and physics homework for this chapter okay. I hope it's worth because I don't think this chapter is good enough . I repost it okay because there's error**


	21. Mihija

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**Inspired by The Best Day - Taylor Swift. Well, kind of.**

* * *

**Mihija**

It wasn't a good rest at all after all.

Allegra stirs in her bed in the darkness of her house. She rubs her face and reaches over to switch on her nightlight. She squints her eyes, adjusting to new light and steals a quick glance at the blue clock on the white wall of her room.

You got to be kidding me?

She thinks and rests back against her pillow, listening to the faint sound of the waves thinking why the hell she is waking up at 5.20 am on Sunday. It's the day she'll sleep till noon and then shamelessly continues it.

She tugs on the comforter, pulling it against her chest as she leans against the headboard; as her typical habits and grabs her phone. The light from the phone is brighter and it's hurting her eyes. There's a voicemail waiting for her which she received at 2 am.

'_Hey_,' Danny's tired voice greets her, '_I can't help. I was just wanted to say that you don't have to go to work tomorrow. You should get a well rest._' Silence. She listens to his quiet breathing and a ruffling sound of the comforter. '_I want to talk to you. Call me when you're awake. I miss you and….'_ Chuckles, '_I love you, ladybug_.'

The voicemail ends and she sits, hand clutching on the comforter against her chest and a little smile lingering on her lips. Oh, the feeling of 'stomping elephants' in her tummy instead of fluttering butterflies when he used one of his nicknames for her. Her thumbs do a little dance as she thinks of a suitable reply and types.

-_got ur voicemail. just woke up and cant go back to sleep. missed you. call me okay? x_

She gets of the bed, walking barefoot to the bathroom. She switches on the light and heads straight to the sink, splashing water on her face and pulls her hair into a messy bun. Covered in a short and thank top, she concludes herself to be a bit underweight for her age. She might lose weight due to the stress she's facing of works but the most important thing is she looks too tired and worn out.

She opens her medicine cabinet and takes out gauzes, swabs, antiseptic and few more things and settles it on the sink. She takes off her top and removes the old dressing and cleans it and decides maybe it's good to go without the dressing anymore. She stares at the healed wound and travels up to her breasts and to her face.

What makes Danny fell for her?

The question disappears as a louder sound of the waves distracts her. She notices the window is open and she goes to close it but the sea distracts her. The waves are perfect for surfing. She remembers the board she got 2 days ago sent by her brother from Big Island aging almost 15 years old that was bought by her father, John; Doris told her.

She could use to go for a nice surf right now.

A little voice nudges her, telling her to hit the waves. She been recovering for almost a week—or two, showering perfectly without any pain, so what could be the worst? It's just water. Plus, the salt water from the sea will actually help the healing process.

She takes a matching blue bikini and a wetsuit shirt and strips naked. Taking a precaution, she covers the healing wound and suits up. She takes a towel and drapes it over her shoulder and walks downstairs. She takes her board, leaning against the wall of her laundry room collecting dust and goes out through the sliding door separating the lanai and her small dining place.

The sun is showing out from its hiding place, shining brightly over the land of O'ahu by the time she's paddling in the water. Surfing has always been her second choice is any of her military and law enforcements works didn't turned out well. She stands when the distance is far enough and balances herself. Her skills are perfectly fine, perfect and skillful After a while, she lets herself falls after losing her balance on the unwax board.

The salt water gives her wounds an unpleasant sting and she hisses.

She holds her breaths for a couple minutes before starts swimming after her board that's drifting away. She gets on the board, catching her breath and thanks God for the beautiful nature He has made as she watches the sun fully rises, shinning O'ahu.

She hits the waves for a couple of times before paddles back to the shore. She wonders how long has she been in the sea and walks back to her home. She settles her board against the picnic table and turns on the faucet and washes the board and gives herself a quick wash before watering the green plants. She does her other habits, making a blank, pointless chat with the plants before heading in for a bath.

Shedding her clothes in the laundry straight into the washing machine, she wraps her bare body with the towel. She was about to walks out when she notices the blue basket at the corner; her washed and dried clothes where an unfamiliar shirt lies. She pulls it out and she's surprised that the washing didn't actually remove the scent away.

Danny's Jersey scent.

It wasn't a Jersey scent but the fragrance is quite popular in NJ. She brings the cotton dress shirt to her nose, scrunching it as she inhales the scent. She ditches her intentions to take a long bath and grabs a mismatched blue and pink bra and panties; overlapping it with his shirt.

Her hair is dripping wet, wetting the back of Danny's 's feeling a bit uncomfortable with the salt sticking on her body due to the salt water. The feeling of the soft cotton shirt actually soothes it and the smell from it calms her down. Glancing at the clock, she heads to the kitchen to satisfy her hungry black hole.

She turns on the stove and puts on a skillet on it and adds a tablespoon of oil. She heats it up and adds some raw ingredients and sautés it with spices and salt. She finishes beating the eggs and pours it and gives a good stir.

After scraping and whisking, the frittata is good to eat. She takes a glass from the cabinet and pours herself a glass of mixed orange and pineapple juice and puts the plate and glass on the table by the lounge chair. She jogs inside and grabs the wireless phone and goes through the messages left while taking her first bite.

'_Ally!_' Mary Ann's cheery voice brings out a smile on her face. '_I heard that you got shot on your deployment. Sis, are you good? Please tell me you're good so I won't go to the underworld just to drag you back and beat the crap out of you_.' She's surprise that Steve didn't tell the truth. Maybe it was for her own good. She hears Mary's voice telling at the background for someone to switch off the tv .

'_And also, Steven told me that you and Danny got back together. Okay, honestly, what the hell? I didn't mean to be rude and bug your personal life but Danny….._' Sighs, '_He's totally the last person I want to see you with him._'

Her breath hitches.

'_I don't want to ruin your happiness, Ally. Or your relationship, I want to see you happy. But did Danny told you about Gabby?_' Mary sighed as if it was too heavy to be told, '_I love you sissy. I'll do anything to keep you safe and keep you away from being hurt. Think wisely, sis. I love you so damn much I'm crying. Give me a call when you're free and good so I won't have to fly over and settles your funeral. Love you and Stevie._'

Who's this Gabby?

She intends to dial-jabs the buttons to call Danny and yells at him for being dishonest and liar and asks who's Gabby but she's too tired to pick up a fight she's good at. She goes through other messages. Few from her Navy mates, one from her best friend since she was 5 years old and now she's USN mate, Kalakeke and few more messages but none of them grabs her attention except for the last one.

It was from yesterday and it was from her father.

'_Mihija._' Her father's voice was deep and firm.

'_I heard from your brother, Steve about what happen yesterday. I guess there's no more hiding and I know you want answers. I know. So, me and your mother decided to drop by on this Monday with Tom._' Her adoptive father sighs remorsefully, '_I'm so sorry, mija. I love you so much, you know that? You're like my own daughter. I love you mija. Be safe and listen to your brother okay?_'

The message ends, leaving her speechless and stuck with a longing to be in the safe hand of her old family. She has lost her appetite and the juice is left untouched. She's eager for answers.

Who is Gabby?

What more secrets are her father's hiding?

She stands up and walks in, not bothering to pick up the plate of half-eaten frittata and her untouched glass. Her heart and mind is in messed and confusion. For some no reasons, she's holding back her tears and she only have one thing in her mind that could calm down.

* * *

'Hey dad. Yeah, it's me.'

Allegra brushes away the dead leaves that's covering her father, John McGarrett's grave. 'It's me, Ally.' She mutters, unable to hide the shakiness of her voice. She traces his name that's engraved on it.

_John McGarrett_

_Lt. Navy_

_Vietnam_

_Det. HPD_

_Beloved husband and father_

_March 15,1942 – September 20,2012_

Tears escapes down her eyes, falling on the cold stone She wipes it away and smiles, pulling a bunch of fresh yellow carnations from her bag. She replaces the old, drying roses in the vase and puts the carnations.

'I missed you.' She starts, 'I don't know where the hell you are, but I just missed you so much.'

She whispers, 'Mahalo for the so little time we spent that I wasn't given enough time at all to thank you. I might be too young to understand it but it's worth a world to me. I hope you're proud of me, dad. I want you to be proud at me. I wished you are proud of me as much as how much you are proud at both Stevie and Mary.'

She holds back her sobs and tears, letting out a loud sigh.

'I just want you to know that mum is alive. Yes, dad! She's alive! I wish you're too. Oh God knows how much I wished you are still alive too, dad. If you ever come back.' She fingers the corner of her shirt, lips pressed into a thin line.

'Mary's at LA. Mom is somewhere. Me and Steven, both of us are good. We're good. We look for each other's back.' She smiles, hugging her legs.

'Dad, do you remember the time when you first taught me to surf?' She chuckles, 'I fell and fell and fell.' She runs her hand on the cold marble gravestone. 'And you kept telling me to '_go and be a lanakila, mihija!_''

'But of course I scraped my knees and cut myself on a rock and you told me that if I cry, you'll call me a wimp and I didn't ever drop a tear.' She mouths, unbear to hold back her tears anymore.

'I'm sorry for being a one right now. Dad, I'm scared. I'm so sacred. I can't face the truths. I can't bare it. I can't be strong. I can't be a lanakila-a champion like you and mom expected me too.' She lets little chuckles as she wipes her wet cheeks, 'I understand if you're disappointed with me right now. Your daughter is a wimp, dad. But she just doesn't care. I don't care and I hope you understand me, dad. I'm a wimp.'

She curls herself on the green grass, head on the folded right arm while her left caresses the gravestone, reminding her of a five years old Allegra, listening to her 'sir'-her daddy, to wax her board well so she won't fell again.

'I love you, dad.'

She wipes her tears, 'Do you hear me, dad? _I love you!' _She screams proudly, laying on her back. She inhales slowly and after calming herself down for couples of minutes, she wipes her tears away, ready to take a trip down the memories.

'Dad.' She starts, '_Dad, do you remember that time? Do you remember the time I….._'

* * *

**Mijiha/mija means my daughter in Spanish. I wrote this chapter at the back of my biology note book and I just need to type it and share it with you guys instantly. Mahalo for the follows, reviews and favouriting because it means a lot to me. **

**So far, this is my favourite chapter along with Chapter 11: Together and I got a bit teary writing about Allegra talking to her decreased father. I understand that feeling. Anyway enjoy and tune in for the next update . talking about errors, I need to take a time to edit it back x**


	22. Talk

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind**

**Thank you francis2 and BurnedSpy for both of your reviews. Actually Doris faked her death twice. The first death she faked was only to Allegra when she's 5 years old and John was behind this plan too. The second death she faked was when Steve's 16 years old and we all knew that part because it was from the series. **

**And I'm not trying to make Mary look like a brat for mentioning Gabby's name to Ally. Mary was just trying to protect Ally and she wasn't really accepting the fact that she's back with the same guy who broke her heart years ago. And I'm not going to make a big cat fight between Gabby and Ally, I just want to kick her out from my story for good.**

**I don't really like Gabby and Cath in the series and I definitely don't like Lori at all. I will like Cath better if she has more action pack, kick ass undercover works and stuffs. She deserve that better than just being Steve's on and off girlfriend.**

* * *

**Talk**

Allegra speeds her car, cursing at herself and the haole driving a jeep in front of her.

She was supposed to pick up her family at the airport an hour ago but she overslept and now she's speeding her Maserati, misusing her siren and badge in defence for breaking hundreds of speeding law.

From Interstate H-201, she takes Exit 2 to Salt Lake, slowing down as she's driving down the road of the neighborhood Most of the neighborhood community is home to the families of officers and enlisted servicemen from the Air Force, Army, Coast Guard and Navy. Her father, Lucas, who was a SEAL member, bought a house here as a reason to be closer to his work. That's what ignites the fire inside her to start a new chapter of her book. A new career as a U.S Navy other than the heartbreak and look at her now, she's a successful woman with a Commander at the front of her name and a wonderful life she's grateful of.

She owned Danny a lot.

She shuts down the siren and presses the nearest button. The roof of her car moves, folding over. The wind hits her fast, as fast as her driving. She slows down, trying to enjoy the rest of the ride while her mind cramming, sewing ideas to make up a reason as a defense when she comes face to face with a powerful criminal defense attorney, her mother.

'Danny, Danny.'

She mumbles, tapping her fingers on the wheel. His name has been bugging her night, making her night, a sleepless night. She was restless. She needs to know who the hell this Gabby is. What's her relationship with Danny? She couldn't be Danny's sister. She knows his sister at the back of her hand.

Who the hell is she?

She reaches for her phone and hits the speed dial for Kono and puts her on speaker. She waits for her to pick up her call, drumming her fingers faster. She's not really a patient type of girl. Patience isn't her game.

'_Kono_.'

She jumps, 'Hey, Kono. Brah, it's me, Ally.'

'_Al, what's up? I heard that you're going to the airport today. Something wrong?'_

'Does waking up an hour late to a flight with a soon-to retire Navy SEAL, a hell of a powerful criminal defense attorney and a Green Berets is consider as 'something wrong' ?' Kono laughs and she burst into a grin.

'Okay, okay, this is serious okay. Where are you?'

'_Wow, you start to sound like your brother._'

'I take that as a positive compliment. Kono this is totally serious okay? Where are you?' She says, swiftly takes a sharp left turn. '_I'm at the beach. I was just finished surfing. Why?'_ Kono replies and she makes an 'o' with her mouth. No wonder it's noisy at the end of the line.

'I need a help. But you got to promise me that you won't let anybody. I mean it, **anybody**, including Steve or your dog or anyone. Especially Danny.' Kono promises her and she sighs, glad knowing that Kono is willing to help her.

'Kono, I need to know someone name Gabby. Someone close to you guys.'

'_Gabby? Does she have a full name or something? Security number?_' Kono says, in confusions.

'No, Kono. The only thing I have is the name. Gabby. Please, help me.'

There's a silence at the end of the call and she's now stopping behind a rental car, in front of her childhood house. She watches as the roof moves back to its place and turns off the engine. '_Al, the only Gabby I know is Dr Asano. Dr Gabrielle Asano. She works at a museum and…._' She can judge from Kono's voice that she's somewhat hesitating to give in the information she has, '_She kinda has a past with Danny_.'

I thought so.

She cusses, running her fingers into her hair, messing it in purpose. '_Sis, you good?_' Kono asks, nervously and she nod. 'Yeah, I'm good. Listen, can I have her number please?'

'_Al, are you good? Listen, I never see Danny this serious with a woman before. He loves you. You don't have to worry about him, sis.'_ Kono's words actually bring a little relief to her little heart and the feeling of his fingers, his hands all over her bare skin manages to bring heat on her face. But she sighs and shakes her head.

'Kono, Danny is serious with _every_ woman.'

She listens to Kono's melodious laughter. 'Kono….'

'_Okay, okay listen, Al. You're just being paranoid and a little bit of jealous. Danny loves you. And honestly, I'm really worry to hand over her number to you_.' She laughs and admits she's right. 'Please, Kono. Please.'

'_Okay, okay. I'll text you her number. Promise me you won't shoot her so I don't have to help you dump her body somewhere.' _Allegra chuckles at Kono's nervous statement and promises her.

'Nobody should know okay? Promise me.'

'_You got that sis. I have to go. Make sure I know every details of this stuff you're doing. I'm really worry here._' Allegra takes her word and ends her call. She pulls the keys out of the ignition and get out of her car. She looks terrifying beautiful in a flowery tiered tank tucked in a grey midrise jean with a killer suede lace up wedges to complete her look. The only accessories she's wearing are the Five-0 badge and the gun.

Her phone vibrates and Kono's ID pops out telling her that she got a message.

_-don't do something absolutely stupid. I don't want 2 cover ur ass. _

Along with the message is both of Dr Gabrielle Asano's office and mobile number. With a smile, she thanks Kono and makes her way to the house with no worries but a longing feeling to be with her family.

* * *

'You're lucky it's not that hard to get a rental car here.'

'I'm sorry mum.' Allegra mumbles, pulling her adoptive mother, into a warm hug. She missed her a lot and she's sure that woman is too. 'I was worried that something bad happens to you.' Allison says, hands on her shoulders as she examines her youngest daughter.

'Mum, I'm good.'

'You've been shot! That's what you mean by good. For God's sake!'

Allison shrieks, shaking her daughter's body. 'Her limbs are going to fall down if you keep shaking her body like that.' She looks pass her mother, almost skipping as she runs into her father's arms, hugging him.

Her father, Lucas chuckles as he drops the Honolulu Advertiser on the creamy leather sofa, rocking his daughter in his arms. 'Mihija.' He whispers and she smiles, kissing him on his cheek. 'Hey dad. How are you? Still busting the officers' asses around the boot camp.'

He laughs at his daughter's sarcastic remarks and shrugs. 'Still do. I just need to make sure they remember me before I retired.' Allison watches with smile as her husband and daughter keep shooting each other remarks and jokes.

'What did I told about starting a party without me?'

'Oh shut up.'

Allegra watches as a handsome guy in a simple shirt and jeans making his way downstairs. 'Missed me?' Tom asks, grinning as he embraces his one and only sister in his arms. 'You're back. Oh my God. Thank God.' She whispers, feeling tears welling out of her eyes. She gives up the tears and sobs in his arm and Tom smiles softly. He rubs the back of her neck with one hand and another going up and down her back, comforting her.

'Hey, don't cry. Afghanistan isn't that bad.'

She pulls away, wiping a tear away, 'You could have died!'

'But here I am. I'm right in front of you. Healthy with not even a scratch on my body.' He mumbles, wiping her tears away and kisses her forehead. She nods and pulls him into another hug. 'I'm glad to be home. And I'm surely glad to be here with you.' He whispers in her hair and she nods, muffling her sobs. Allison watches with a hand on her chest, holding her own tears watching her two kids. She wipes the edge of her eyes.

'Okay, enough of crying. I've cook your favourite food. So, let's eat.'

Allegra nods and unhooks her badge and gun and settles it on the counter. She takes her seat next to Tom, who puts his arm on her shoulder, rubbing is reassuringly. 'Stop crying. What kind of Commander who goes out on hundreds of Navy missions cry over her brother?' He teases her and she laughs, pointing to herself. 'Me.' She mumbles and Tom laughs, playfully hits her head.

'Who's hungry?' Allison says as she brings a big tray of Allegra's favourite food and Allegra puts her hand up as high as she could.

'Oh my God, mum, by the time I finish that, I'll have a problem chasing bad guys that I might have to hand in my resignation letter.' She mumbles, rubbing her flat tummy and the family roars with laughter.

* * *

After the magnificent mind-blowing lunch, Allegra follows her father with two glass of champagne to the lanai where they sit on the stair, watching the sandy white beach. 'Dad.'

'Mija,' He startled from his thoughts, taking the glass his daughter holding out. 'Come and sit here.' He pats a spot next to him and she nods, sitting down and takes a small sip from her glass, 'A penny for your thought?' She smiles and all he can think is how beautiful Allegra has grown up into.

'A penny for my thought? Wow, I'll probably have enough money to get myself a private jet.'

She smiles wider and shakes at his father ridiculous humour. 'Dad, I'm serious.' She puts down her glass, lacing her fingers together. 'You said you want to talk to me about something?' He puts down his own glass.

'Your mother faked her own death,** twice** just to protect her family.' He starts, 'The first one when you were 5 years old. She faked her own death, plotting with John and me, myself, only to you and put you on the adoption list. She tried her hard to not miss you every single second. Your dad were very upset, it almost cost him their marriage. Mary's birth was a ticket for him to redeem his mistake for not being a good father to you. And it's all because they don't want you to be targeted.' The old man sighs, head down facing the floor.

'Second is when Steve was 16. Mary Ann was 10 years old that time and her death impacted her, scarring her the same way as you did. John knew nothing about that and I was responsible for managing her new identity with a friend of John, Joe White and we sent her all the way to Japan and we managed to hide her for almost 20 years.' Lucas smiles tiredly, with a little hint of impressed, 'Your dad was a smart old guy. He knew that your mother's death was not an accident and he started the investigation. He was very smart. Very intelligent and his smart thinking and the stupid investigation caused him his own life.'

He puts his head on his hand and when he lifts his head, she sees tears running down the SEAL's face. 'Dad, it's not your fault.' She mouths, putting her arms over his shoulders.

'Dad, all of us didn't choose this path for some lousy reason.'

'We all did this because of you.' He says, looking at her with a weak smile.

'And I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful for every effort all of you guys put just to protect me.'

She smiles calmingly, rubbing on his stiffen shoulder. He starts to smile and she reaches forward and hugs him. 'And John, my father, didn't die for some lousy reasons and stupid investigation, dad. He loved Doris too much to accept the fact that he lost her forever. First, he had to give me up and lost me. Then he lost the woman he been in love with who vowed to spend eternity with. If I was him, I'll do exactly the same thing he did. Dad, John died as a hero. He's my hero. Doris is my hero. Steve is my hero. You and mum are my hero too.'

She pulls away and wipes the tears off her father's cheek, 'And for some reason, all of you guys are willing to die for me and in return, I'm willing to do exactly the same thing.' The old man smiles wider and caresses her cheek.

'I can't imagine how proud John and Doris are to have a daughter like you.'

'And I'm proud to have two excellent fathers who made me stronger and two beautiful mothers that gave me love more than enough. The family I have. The Ohana-I never been so grateful of a wonderful life I got.' She smiles in return and kisses him on his cheek.

'Mahalo, _dad_.' They both embrace each other into another hug, 'Mahalo.'

* * *

After spending 4 hours that's what is like to feel like a short 4 minutes reunion with her adoptive family, Allegra walks out of the house as if the weight she been carrying on her shoulders has been lifted. There's a smile—a sincere smile on her face and her eyes are a bit puffy but who the hell cares?

The only problem that's standing in her way is Danny and this Gabby girl.

She unlocks her car and gets in, turning the key in the ignition. The roaring sound of the horse engine brings out a cocky smile on her face. 'I love you baby.' She mouths rubbing on the steering wheel.

She pulls out her phone and dials Dr Asano's number that Kono gave to her hours ago and waits for her to pick up the call. Her stomach makes a funny flip flop and she doubts. She's hesitating, doubting that actually, her decision to call this woman is actually right or not. But her time to make decision is up when Dr Asano picks up her call, greeting her formally.

'Hello, my name is Allegra. You're Dr Asano right? Can we please meet at the café two blocks from the museum you're working? No, it's a personal business. Please, I insist. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Thank you, Dr Asano. I'll see you there.'

She drops the phone on the seat next to her and presses her foot on the paddle, driving her car out of the neighbourhood.

This better be worthwhile doing.

* * *

**cat fight or mature talk ? lol**


	23. Talk II

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**wow, wow, calm down there. there's no cat fight this time. I don't think that Gabby is the cat fight type of girl.**

* * *

**Talk II**

Allegra's driving skills actually takes her 10 minutes to drives back to downtown Honolulu from Salt Lake. She drives pass the museum where Gabby was working at and parks her car right in front of the small café.

She hides her gun and badge in the dashboard and locks it before gets out of the car and makes her way inside. It was easy to find Gabrielle because she's the only girl here except for the 3 waitresses. The soft classic music is playing in the background but it didn't help her calm down.

She's actually here for a calm, mature talk.

She isn't the cat-fight girl type, pulling hairs and scratching. She's a respectful woman in Hawaii due to the name she's carrying. McGarrett. Her father is a respectful man here and so does Steve. It's her responsibility to carry that name everywhere she goes with respect.

Clearly, she doesn't want anybody to know that she's willing to attack a girl because a man.

That's not her styles.

Well here goes nothing. The brunette woman in a sophisticated grey skirt and white shirt stands, holding out her hand and she politely takes it. 'Dr Asano?' The woman nods, insisting that she calls her as Gabrielle better and Allegra introduces herself as Allegra McGarrett and the first question Gabrielle throws at her is 'Are you related to Commander Steve McGarrett?'

Allegra who's used to that questions, reluctantly nods, 'I'm his twin sister. How do you know Steve?' She questions and Gabrielle smiles, 'I've helped him once and Danny officially introduced us one night.' She says, pushing a cup of coffee to her with a smile, 'I hope you like latte.'

'It's my favourite.' She thanked her and takes a little sip of the hot coffee.

'So what's the personal thing that you need to talk about? I have to guess that it's important. You made it sound like it is between life or death so I bet it's pretty serious.' Gabrielle says, stirring her coffee before taking a sip. Allegra has to admit that the girl in front of her is amazing. She has amazing, safe, and no fire guns and bombs career. She's pretty and polite. She's a perfect girl and she doesn't blame Danny for falling in love with each other.

'I knew that you know Detective Williams?'

She starts and the name manages to make her blush. Oh god, Danny slept with her. 'Yes, I do. I take it as that you already knew him too?' Gabby says with a little smile and the corner of Allegra's lips curls into a cold smile, mocking her.

'Almost 10 years and still counting.'

There's an awkward silence between them with an intense eyes locking. 'Is he still seeing you?' She asks, nonchalantly. Gabrielle licks her lips and shakes. 'We're supposed to meet him at the Hilton Hotel to spend time with Grace but only his teammates and Grace came. It was about months ago. Steve says he was seeing someone new but…I don't know.'

Allegra snaps.

The day they supposed to spend more time together, the day that might change both of their future might be the day Allegra moved to Oahu. The night Danny 'broke' into her house, that night where they shared a bottle of wine and a box of pizza, talking about the past was actually the day he was supposed to be with Gabby and Grace, acting like one big family.

'He was seeing me.' She says flatly, slumming her body behind, 'I'm so sorry.'

'I'm sorry? What did you said?' Gabrielle asks uncomfortably.

'Listen, take care of him okay? You love him good and he'll love you back. Mahalo for the coffee.'

Allegra says quietly and gets off her chair, making her wedged feet out of the shop as quick as she can. Gabrielle is calling for her name but she ignores it.

_I know there's something up. I can't believe Danny did this._

She loads in her car. By that time, tears are pooling in her eyes. _Congratulation for being stupid bitch_, her thought mocks her and she punches the wheel hard. She starts her engine and drives away as fast as she could. Her mind is in messed and she takes a turn to the Farrington Highway speeding the car taking the Interstate H-1.

37 minutes later, Allegra's sitting in front of her car, throwing her glance at the sandy beach of 'Ewa Beach Park about 35 miles away from Honolulu. She doesn't understand how Danny is affecting her so much. Her arms are cross across her chest and the wind is threading through her wavy, thick hair. _You need to start forgetting him, Allegra_, says a soft voice in her head. But forgetting him is like trying to know somebody she never met. Hard. One wrong move and it's over.

She tucks few strands that's bothering her face and slips her hand on her right pocket, pulling out her phone. It's from Grace. She slips on a smile and picks it up. 'Aloha.' She mouths.

'_Ally, help me_.'

Her expression falls apart and she jolts. 'Grace, Gracie, what happen? Talk to me.'

'_They got me'_ says the sobbing little voice.

'Grace. Where are you? Who got you? Boo bear, talk to me.'

She jumps into her car and drives out of the park, flipping on her siren and light. '_They said you have to turn off the siren and light and make your way to Kaena Point. Don't tell anyone or they'll kill me. Ally help me, I'm scared._' She quickly follows her instructions and flips off the siren and light.

'Sweetie, listen to me. I'm going to get you. Nobody will hurt you, understand.'

'_Well, certainly she will not get hurt if you listen to my instructions clearly._' Grace's shaking and sobbing is replaced with a harsh, firm voice of a male. 'Who the hell are you?' She yells, pissed. She stops her car on the side of the road, breathing heavily.

'_You ruined my life once, Special Agent Winters. Opps, that's the old story. It's Commander Winter. Wait, oh god, my bad. The right answer is Commander McGarrett. Yay me_.' The caller chuckles,_ 'Oh, let me guess? Soon to be Commander Williams?'_ The man is toying with her, driving her off the edge. She grits her teeth, pushing her hair behind. 'Who the hell are you? What do you want from me and why did you take Grace?' She hisses.

'_You cost me my family when you and Williams sent me to the jail 10 years ago. I lost everything. What do you feel when you're know the life of you kid in my hand? What would the daddy think?' _The caller hisses and Grace's screaming at the back, yelling at the man to stop touching her and it manages to pull the last armour of her.

'Stop! Stop!' She breaks, 'What do you want? I'll do anything but that kid is innocent. Let her go.'

The caller chuckles, '_Let's have a rematch, Ally. Rematch for your daughter's life.'_

Before Allegra could respond, her car door is yank open and she gets a hard blow on her head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Danny makes his way into the headquarter and is quite surprise to see Gabby there, talking something quite serious with Kono there were no smile on their face. 'Gabby.' He smiles and both of them turn to look at him, shooting a sharp glance that's as sharp as a dagger.

'Why you didn't tell me that you're coming?' He asks.

'Why didn't you tell me you already have someone?'

She asks neutrally, calm but still there's poison lingering in her words. Danny's face changes and he glances at Kono for a little explanation. She shrugs and excuses herself. She stops as she walks pass him, mouthing, 'Brah, you're in a deep shit' before excusing herself to the pantry for something to eat.

'Explain, Williams.' She asks impatiently.

'What do you want me to explain?' Danny growls.

'Who is this Allegra girl? What am I to you? What is her to you? Explain.' She babbles. Her face is red from holding her anger. Danny rakes his hair behind. 'Answer me, Danny!' She yells but manages to control her volume.

'Let me-'

She cuts in, 'Let you what!'

Danny clearly doesn't appreciate being yelled at and his face was as red as hers as he yells back at her, 'She's my ex-girlfriend. But it was years ago. I got back with her when she moved back here about 2-3 months ago when the Governor assigned her to Five-0. That's when she knew she's related to Steve. She's Steve's twin sister.' She brings her hand to her mouth, clasping it.

'Did you sleep with her when we were dating?'

'Gabby-'

'Don't you dare _Gabby_ me? Did you sleep with your partner's sister?'

His answer is a slap to her face and she bursts into tears. 'I did it a couple of time. I'm not going to lie that I didn't do it or even pretend I didn't like it. I'm sorry Gabrielle.' He leans against the nearest wall, face in his palm as he rocks himself, 'I still love her when I left her years ago and the feeling, the flame we have it never fade. It never died. And when I saw her again, it ignites the fire brighter.' He explains and she has to hold on to the table from falling on the floor.

'And then….What am I to you if your heart belongs to her?' She asks painfully.

'Honestly? There was a spark when I first met you, Gabby. I admit it. Honestly, I've tried to put away my feeling for her but…' He bites his bottom lips. He didn't know that it could end up this way. He has told himself to solve this problem with Gabby a long time ago before anything bad like _what's happening now_ happen but Allegra crossed him first.

'How do you know about this?' He asks, nonchalantly.

'She called me. She asked me to meet her at a café to talk and we did. Until I told her that we haven't met for a long time starting on the day we supposed to have dinner at Hilton with Grace and your teammates. She just apologized saying it was her you were seeing and told me that I should stay with you and keep loving you and she left.' Gabrielle rubs her arms, dried up from her tears.

'Danny, she looked so devastated. She looked so frustrated. That's why I'm here Danny.'

He looks up and she touches his forearm, 'What?'

'Danny you need to choose. You can't have both of us. It does either lose one of us or both.'

'Gabby, you know my choice.'

The woman doesn't frown but she smiles and nods. 'It's a good choice Danny.' Danny puts his hand on both of her shoulders. 'Listen, Gabby, I'm not trying to hurt you.' She shakes her head and places on hand on his cheek. 'Danny, I'm not going lie that it's hurt but we have to do this. It's for the best. But Danny, what kind of girl who's willing to wait for a guy, still willing to take back the one who broke her heart, willing to trust the man back?' She backs off and exhales softly, smiling, 'Plus, the way her eyes sparkled when we mentioned your name, how your name could just enlighten her for a bit. She's to die for.'

Gabrielle grabs her purse and makes her way to the door before Danny calls her, embracing him for one last time. 'Thank you for understanding me, Gabby.'

'Good luck, Daniel.'

They share one last kiss before he watches her making her way out of the door and out from his life for good.

* * *

Danny parks her car at the empty yard of Allegra's home, wondering where she could be at this moment at this time. His calls weren't answered and he's worried. He skips the steps and bangs his fist on the door, yelling for her name. He walks to the window to take a peek of the inside but it's too dark for him to see anything.

He walks off the porch and goes the way back to the lanai and tries the sliding door and it's locked. He makes his way to the front where he was surprised by the next door who's peeping from the fence.

'Excuse me, what are you doing on Commander McGarrett's lawn? Who are you?'

The old lady asks with a hint of Korean in her voice and Danny smiles, politely showing her, his Five-0 badge and introduces himself as Detective Sergeant Danny Williams. Another voice greets him in a foreign language, Korean as a girl join the old lady.

'Detective Williams. Five-0'

'I'm Sun. What do you want from my grandmother?'

The younger girl asks, in quite well English probably in her twenties, rubbing her grandmother's shoulder, worriedly.

'No, no. She was just asking why I am in Allegra's property, that's all. She's not in trouble.'

He explains and both of them give him a questioning look. 'Who are you, Detective Williams? Commander McGarrett rarely got a male visitor especially this late. The only one we knew who sometimes come at this kind of time is her brother, Commander Steve McGarrett.' Sun asks, suspiciously.

He shoves his hand in his pocket, couldn't hide a little boast in his smirk, 'I'm…her friend. Kind of.' He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his head and shoves his hand in his pocket, trying to get rid of the boastful look on his face and stays professional. 'Anyway, when did you both last saw her?'

Sun asks her mother something in Korean and she replies in the same language before Sun translates it to him, 'I was out working early this morning but my grandmother did saw her. It was about 10 in the morning. She seems like she was in rushed. She did tell me a night before when I was sending some brownies to her that she's going to the airport. But I didn't know why. And we both have been here all day and she hasn't returned home yet.'

He nods and sighs.

The grandmother nudges her and mouths something in Korean and Sun blushes. 'Detective, would you like to join us for some drink and brownies?' Sun asks, clearly flustered. Danny smiles and politely tells her no and excuses himself.

Where is she?

He starts the engine and reverses his Camaro before a blaring from his phone stops her. It was from Rachel and he decided to ignore it at first. It ends. But Rachel starts to call him again and he curses and picks up the phone.

'Detective Williams.' He says, lazily.

'_Danny, where's Grace?' _Her British accent is practically stabbing his eardrum.

'She's not with me. I thought she was at her tennis practice and then you picked her up.'

Rachel exclaimed loudly, mentioning that she didn't have her because Grace isn't with her and she thought he picked her up from her tennis practice. Danny's face falls flat and he orders her to bring Charlie and Stan to the Five-0 headquarter and waits for him there and ends the call. He flips his siren and light and for the first time, he has to thank Steve for the skills he showed while driving his Camaro like it was stolen because right now he's no different that he is.

His thumb jabs the speed dial and he curses, yelling at Steve to pick up his phone.

'_What the hell Danny?_' He sounds annoyed.

'Steve.' He's at the verge of breaking apart and cry like an ugly bastard as he says his next sentence.

'Grace and Ally are missing.'

* * *

**wow, what a cliff? lol should I wrote another chapter or should I let you guys wait another five days for chapter 24 ?**


	24. Rescue

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**short and boring and stupid chapter. I'm very tired that's why.**

* * *

**Rescue**

Danny was the last one to walk in the bullpen and he clearly has been sobbing in the car.

'Brah, are you good?'

Steve asks him, putting on hand on his shoulder as he examines his partner's face. His hair is messed, he looked distraught, his eyes are red and bloated and his fists is red as the shirt Kono's wearing and trust him, it wasn't a pretty colour.

He pushes Steve's hand, his eyes are as cold and dark as ice, 'My daughter and my girlfriend were kidnapped, Steven. Your sister. My girlfriend and my kid, don't tell me to calm down.' He hisses and walks to the big table.

'What do we got?' He asks.

'I've tracked her car and it was left abandoned at Farrington Highway. The HPD drove to the crime scene and they picked up her phone under the passenger seat.' Kono clicks on a picture and enlarge it where her iPhone lies. 'Her gun and badge are in the locked dashboard.' She clicks on another picture.

'She was attacked by surprised while on her phone.' Steve concludes. 'What do you get from her phone?' Their attentions turn to the running Chin holding out an evidence bag. 'I got her phone.' He exclaims and Kono tears the bag like a hungry shark tearing through a human flesh apart.

She settles the phone on the table and numerous records come out in a second, thanks to the technology. Her messages, emails and phone log. Steve enlarges the phone log record and clicks on today's log.

'3 missed calls from her dad. 20 minutes to Kono. 4 minutes to an unknown number. And 15 minutes from Grace.' Steve says, looking up to Kono. 'This number. Trace it.' He points to the unknown number. Kono and Danny exchange a look and he caught it. 'What is it? Trace it Kono.' Steve growls, 'What are you guys hiding?'

'No need to waste time. This is Gabby's number.' Danny says coldly, 'Kono, trace from where the call from Grace's phone was made.' Danny jogs to his office and Steve follows him. 'Why did Allegra called Gabby?' He asks and Danny ignores him. He dials the number by his office phone but Steve's faster.

He grabs the handle and slams in on its place, giving the two other members a shock. Danny seems not the one affected. 'Why did Allegra called Gabby?' He asks again and Danny picks up the phone.

'Ally went to see her. If you're done smashing stuffs, I would like to call Governor for a backup.'

* * *

They have been in the bullpen for almost 4 hours but their searches mostly end up at the dead end. The tracking device they always used to track the signals aren't cooperative and working well. Danny's patience is thinning.

'Goddamnit! Give me something!'

He yells madly, kicking on the black box under the table. 'Danny, kicking on it won't make it go faster. Today's line is very low on each island. 'Kono tries her best to calm down herself and also Danny himself and understand Danny's behaviours today.

If she was in his shoes, she'll be this crazy as well.

'Oh god. Where the fuck are them?' Danny mumbles, rubbing his face. Steve and Chin are out to the crime scene where Allegra was kidnapped and they are on their way back to HQ. By sudden, a ringing comes from the HQ's Skype from a user named jarel3476h89 and Danny urges her to accept it.

And both of them glad that they answer it and at the same time-was terrified.

The camera was facing a dark room. It was pitch dark room and they hear closely to the foot shuffling on the floor. The lights flicker on. Danny cursed and slams his fist on the table. Kono as if she was reading Danny's mind, switches on the signal to find out where's the video call was made.

Both of Allegra and Grace were tied to the chair and unconscious. Grace's fine except for the little scratches on her knees. Allegra, on the other side is bleeding in her left side of her face, possible from the attack before her kidnapping.

'_Danny, Danny, Danny_.'

'Who the hell are you?' Danny yells, hissing and spitting.

The caller chuckles, dark and terrifying, giving both of them goose bump.

'_Listen to me Detective Sergeant Williams because I'm only going to tell you once. My name is….'_

'I found a match to his voice to a trial video back to Jersey. He's Mitchel Jarel. He was hunted by Special Agent Winters but managed to stay under the radar. You and Ally actually caught him for real in a case back in NJ before he escaped, stealing Ally's gun and shot two civilian and wounded Ally herself before you arrested him _again_. He was just released from the jail a week ago.'

Kono cuts in and the caller chuckles happily and applauses at the good work they made.

'I remember you, Jarel. How is your family?'

Jarel's clearly pissed when the word 'family' escaped Danny's mouth and he steps in front of the camera and points two guns to both of the unconscious heads. He looks as distraught as Danny in the worst way. He's keeping along messy beard and long messy hair in shaggy old clothing and a pair of eyes darkened with anger and revenge plus a thirst for bloodbath.

'Oh yeah Danny? How is _your_ family?'

Before Danny could response, the camera is covers by a black cloth followed by two loud bangs from the guns.

'NO, ALLY ! GRACE!'

'Danny!' Kono yells and Danny's gripping on the edge of the table.

'I got an address. An old abandoned bunker underground at Kaena Point. Let's go !'

* * *

Danny doesn't want to wait for anyone. Or any backup. Kono, Chin and Steve _are_ his backup as they trekking into the jungle. With the little GPS Kono brought, they find the entrance to the abandoned bunker of US Navy and Danny wastes no time.

Steve kicks the door open and they jumps in. 'Ally! Grace!' Danny yells as he runs forward, checking on every door he passes through. The rest of them checks every room for the sign of Ally and Grace while Danny rushes down stairs and they three hears to the first shot released by Danny to a guy with a shot gun in his hand.

'That's not Jarel. He has to be here.'

Danny yells and bursts into the first door on the right and bolts in when he sees the two girls on the chair. 'Ally. Grace! Steve I found them.' He runs in and rushes to untangle the straps of Grace's hands but the sound of gun loading stops him.

'Give me the gun, Daniel.'

He looks up and surprised to see gun, pointed directly to his face. Danny nods and stands up and follows his order, throwing the gun at Jarel's feet. 'Done.' He mouths.

'Good boy. Move to the corner.'

'Hey, we could always solve this nicely, Jarel. Let them go.'

Danny moves as he tries to offers him but the man laughs and shakes. 'Danny, Danny. It's not just about revenge. It was also about the satisfaction. I know you enjoy devouring this pretty body.' Jarel smirks and moves to Allegra's limp body. Her head is hanging back and her breathing is slow and steady.

'Hot, pretty.'

As Jarel taunts Danny, his hands travels down from her shoulder to her chest-to her breasts and cupping it gently. Danny curses and hisses-only God knows how bad he's holding himself. If it's not due to the gun pointed her Ally. One wrong move and he'll shot Ally. He doesn't want to lose her.

'Sexy and intelligent. Gorgeous.'

Jarel continues as he pushes her shirt up, tearing the tank top with a pocket knife when it gets stuck midway that he pulled out from his pocket. Danny swears he's losing his rationality and his sanity as he watches the bastard takes the round bud of her pinkish nipple between his lips, slowly sucking on it. He laps and napes and lifts his head to look at Danny with a one tormenting look, challenging Danny for a fight.

'Are you saying something Danny?'

'Yes. Goodbye.'

The words comes out in a split second from Steve's mouth as the bullets go in line hitting him on the back, rupturing his skins and ribs straight to the lung. Danny startled, yet confused before jumps on his foot. Steve rushes in; along with Kono and Chin, pulling his own shirt and helps Danny unties her and slips the shirt over her body. Chin takes care of the Jarel's lifeless body while Kono unties Grace.

'Steve, take care of Grace and get her examined for any injuries. I'm taking Ally to the hospital.'

Danny checks on Allegra's body for other sign of injuries before lifting her up, making his way fast; out of the bunker and 3 minutes later, Danny's speeding his car along the highway.


	25. Check-up

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

* * *

**Check-up**

'No, I don't need an x-ray let alone a CT scan! We already did the check up and my wrists are fine.'

Allegra growls, growing annoyance towards Doctor Lauren according to the name tag. During the car ride, she woke up in pain on her bounded wrists and Danny speeded straight to Salt Lake's Tripler Army Medical Centre straight to the Emergency Room.

'I have too, Commander. Detective Williams have personally requested me to perform x-ray, CT scan and also…a rape kit.' She says, while flipping through her paper. Allegra looks flustered and she shakes, pushing herself off the bed but not long before Danny bolts in.

She's pushed back on the bed by the space intimidation and out of nowhere, he cuffs her right wrist with his handcuff to the side rails in surprised. 'Any problems, Doctor?' Danny asks, nonchalantly to the startled Doctor Lauren who doesn't take Danny's action as a something she normally sees every day.

'N—No, erm if you're ready, I'll bring the nurse and she'll lead you to our special lab and we'll get ready for a rape test.'

She excuses herself almost running out of the ward, leaving the room to both of them. 'I don't need a rape kit okay? Let me go!' Allegra starts and Danny looks at her sharply. 'Yes, you need it.'

'He didn't rape me!' She yells madly.

'He's capable of doing one.'

Danny says, trying to be patient with her. She looks at him, in shock and demands for the key to open the cuff herself. 'Baby, listen.' He starts, 'He looked at you as if he was a shark and you were a meat. You've been there for hours, down for the count and God knows what the hell have he done to you there.' He slowly unlocks it and brings up the wrist to his lips.

'I was there when he pounced on you, ripping your clothes in front me while holding you at gunpoint and started grasping and grabbing your breasts, taunting me. He's assaulting you.'

She notices the anger lacing along the words and flickering in his blue eyes. He sighs, closing the distance with her body. His hands cup her face, tilting her face to see the clear grey eyes.

'Please.' He begs softly, kissing on the tip of her nose.

'Danny, I'm good.' She whispers and he shakes.

'Danny, Danny liste-'

'No, you listen. If you do the rape test and it's negative, that's all. Done. We'll go home. But if they found something, you're staying for other tests. Deal ?' He offers her and pretty much too tired for argument, she agrees. Danny calls for a nurse and as if her angers for him have vanished, she takes his hand as he leads her to the lab.

* * *

While Danny fills out the form at the registration counter, Allegra is asked to shed her clothing and change into a gown while Doctor Lauren herself is getting ready for the test.

'Husband?'

'I'm sorry?'

She pulls of her shirt and put it inside of the brownish paper bag Doctor Lauren holding out.

'Is Detective Williams your husband? Why did you retain your family name?'

'What makes you think of that?' Allegra questions as she discards her jeans and inner garments. Her jeans, bra and panties and shoes are separate into 3 different bags and she's standing behind the white curtains stark-naked waiting for her nurse to bring a hospital gown.

'Oh. So he's not your husband?'

She shakes as a nurse brings her a green typical hospital gown. She slips the gown over her head as the doctor speaks again. 'He's really protective.' She smiles weakly and walks bare foot to one of the exam bed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain on her wrists. 'He's always like that.' Doctor Lauren walks to her with a trolley wearing a mask that covers her mouth and nose, gloves and a disposable shower cap. 'How long have you known him?'

'Could be 10 years.' She mouths and the doctor smiles.

'Any thoughts of bringing it to another level?'

Allegra lets a nervous laugh and she chooses not to answer it. Her panic sense starts to kick out when she sees what're waiting for her on the tray and she's shaking. The doctor asks her to spread her legs and before she could do it, the door open up the doctor stops when Danny's head pops in. 'Danny.' She mouths and he smiles reassuringly.

'Do you want me to keep you company?' He asks and she nods instantly.

He walks in and Doctor Lauren's nurse hands him a scrub top. He wears it and walks to her side, kissing her lips shamelessly in front of the doctor. 'I'm here.' He whispers, lacing his fingers with hers who's smiling in relief and embarrassment.

'First test that I'm conducting is a physical check-up for any physical sign of assault. Are you good with it?' Doctor Lauren explains to both of them and she looks at Danny as if she's asking his permission to start and he nods.

'Miss McGarrett, are you ready?'

She asks politely to the nervous commander on the bed and the commander nods.

And so the test begins.

* * *

** huh another boring and short chapter. I'm sorry **


	26. Wrapped

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

* * *

**Wrapped**

Allegra stirs in herself, feeling the cold breeze biting on her skin and the whispering sound of someone talking on the phone. She breathes out loudly and tilts her head higher to meet the calm blue eyes of Danny's staring at her as he leans against the headboard, wearing nothing but last night jeans while talking to the phone with a smile. His last night buttons down drapes nicely on her body

He smiles wider and his hand slowly brushes the disturbing strains on her cheeks.

'No…I'm not really sure. No, her rape kit is negative, thank God.' She hears him talking, rubbing his forehead with his palm, 'Hey can we discuss this later?'

Allegra turns her back against him, closing her eyes with a smile, hoping to get a well sleep. The bed shifts. Danny mouths his goodbye and settles his phone back on the table. 'Na'ah, come back here.' She hears him whispers as he pulls her by her hips. 'Danny.' She muffles, yawning, 'Who's that?'

'Real Admiral Lucas Winters asking about his mihija.'

Her back pressed against his cold bare chest and he plants a kiss on her shoulder blade and rests his chin on her clothed shoulder. 'Why you so warm?' He mumbles and she shrugs. 'I felt cold.' He chuckles and soon, they are buried deep in the comforter and in each other's arms with him spooning her.

'Morning, Sergeant.' She mouths, kissing his cheek, like they always do in the morning; avoiding the mouth and she smiles, showing of her pretty dimples.

'Morni-what did you just say?'

She rolls over so she's facing him. His arms encircle her waist back and their forehead touches, breathing the same air. 'Sergeant. Why? It is in your name.' She whispers as she flutters her eyes lazily. 'Detective Sergeant. Nobody call me Sergeant.' He mumbles back with a crumbling forehead.

'Shame on them.'

She yawns and closes her eyes. He watches as her forehead crumbles and watches the lips apart, waiting her to find a right word to say. 'Something bothering you in the head?' He reaches to caress her cheek but she pushes it away and sits up. 'Danny we can't keep doing this.' She starts. 'What do you mean?' He stares at her for explanation.

'Danny, we need to talk for one and good. I can't do this anymore. I can't do this without knowing if you are having another relationship behind me. I don't want an affair. I don't want to be in an affair, _what more_ _being the affair._ I want one good, stable, solid relationship with no affairs that I have to know from someone's mouth.'

'Someone's mouth?' He asks, ready to burst, 'Who's mouth? It's not a relationship. Gabby is no one.'

'So the 3 months with Gabby is nothing?' She yells, getting off the bed, snappily and her face lighten up in a bad way, 'Oh, I get it. You're playing the same game with Gabby? The same old game you played with me once? Oh you son of bitch!' She spits, 'Daniel, what the hell is this?'

'Why do you care so much about Gabby instead of our _now_ crumbling relationship?'

'Because I'm a woman, Daniel. I'm a woman and Gabby is one too and we don't like to be played, especially twice! **Twice**!' She yells and yanks the doorknob and proceeds to slam it out loud. Danny rubs his face and slums back against the soft pillow. He screwed up and he knows it. He deserves the yelling she gave and she deserves his apology.

He peels off the comforter and follows her trails downstairs. The sliding door is open enough for her petite body to pass. He opens it wider and found her sitting on the picnic table. She looks distraught, tired almost weak. Her messy hair is pulled back into a pony tail with few loose strains on the side. Her back is facing him as her thought lost in the waves.

'I shouldn't have screamed at you, right?'

She starts, without even turning back, 'I mean, I did say, I want to talk. We need to talk. Unless, of course if I said that _we need to scream at each other_. It's much better right?' She glances over her shoulder. Danny couldn't help to smile at her and crosses his arm. 'Can we talk now? I'll make breakfast.' He offers and she turns her whole body to him.

'Are you bribing me?' She mouths and he chuckles.

'No, maybe. I just don't like you showing parts of body that only I'm allowed to stare.' He says, holding his hand out, mentioning about the boys passing by who are glancing at her white thigh popping out of a nice blue panties under his button down she's wearing. She jumps off the table, walking slowly onto the lanai and he pulls her back in his arms, closing the sliding door shooting the boys a sharp glance.

He lifts her up, lock in his strong arms; legs wrap around his waist, arms around his neck as he settles her on the tall counter. 'I want you to know that me and Gabby, we did have a relationship but not a serious one. I think. It's always an on and off stuff. And when you're back, right in front of my eyes, it's just like a short circuit and 'Boom!'' She grins at his 'boom' effect along with him chastely presses his lips on hers, 'The switch is exploded.' He shrugs and makes his typical face, pouting his lips; crumbling his forehead, 'Thanks to you.'

'But you can always change the switchbox, wires and stuffs? The feeling can come and return back.'

'No in my case, the main box exploded. No remaining. It's over. Over for good. Unless you died or lost or disappear in a blink of my eyes and she comes back.' He says, hands in the pockets, 'Even that can't really guarantee anything.' She crosses her legs Indian-style and shrugs.

'What if I get deployed and I died?'

'I'll….I'll go to the underworld and drag you back on earth.'

She simpers, 'Listen. I don't care if you want Gabby. I can always try Chin. He's hot and tasty and….'

'What? Wait. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm the Estrada. He's Wilcox.' He looks flustered and she bursts into a deep laugh. 'I like Wilcox better.' He looks beyond pissed. 'Then I'm Wilcox and he's someone I don't want to know. Now, can I just kiss you and start my morning normally?'

'Why are you screaming?'

'I'm not screaming!'

He says angrily and she gives up the fight when he encloses the distance, capturing his lips in a long kiss. Her hands travels on his chest, rubbing the broad shoulders and wraps it around his neck. 'Why are we fighting?' He whispers hotly against her lips and dips in for another kiss as his big hands fumble on the buttons, 'When we can just have a nice hot steamy sex?'

She bites his bottom lips, surprised to know how soft his hair is against her fingers. She moans when his fingers tease, rubbing circles on her thighs. 'Oh Daniel.' She jumps when he runs his fingers 'accidentally' on her aching core. He smirks and trails his kiss along the neck; pushing his shirt of her shoulder, leaving her in a pair of blue bra and panties.

'Oh breakfast. Team Danno, yay! '

He mumbles, bringing his head back up, indulging her swollen red lips. Before his fingers could tug on the article that covering the sweet core of hers, he swears annoyingly as the doorbell rings numerously follow by continues banging. 'You got to be kidding me?' He yells.

'_Danny ,open up!_'

'It's Steve.'

She mouths breathless as she fumbles on the button with quite shaking hands. Danny groans and rakes his hair behind, swallowing hardly. 'We're lucky he didn't attach some grenades on it.' He mumbles and helps her off the counter, 'We are not done.' He whispers, stealing a quick kiss and dragging his barefoot to the door.

'Alright, alright.'

He yells and opens the door. He's thrown backward, losing his balance for a second as Grace runs and hugs her legs. 'Danno!' His anger disappears replaced with a soft, sweet loving smile of a father as he returns her hug. 'Monkey!' He kisses both of the girl's cheeks. The girl pulls away as her face grow even brighter and she runs out of Danny's arms. He hears a loud giggling and thumps on the floor belongs to both of his favourite girl.

'Thanks for dropping her by.' Danny stands and Steve couldn't have been this pleased.

'Nothing big. You saved my sister.'

Danny glances over his shoulder at the view of her daughter and Allegra, sprawling on the floor with the little girl on her laps, hugging each other; couldn't help to smile at the view. 'Ally, you smell like Danno. You're wearing Danno's shirt.' The little girl pulls away from the hug grinning. 'Uncle Steve was right.'

'Oh, Uncle Steve was right? About what?' Danny asks closing the door after inviting Steve in.

'Uncle Steve said, Danno will spit in Ally and then Ally's going to get fat and then a baby will come out.'

Grace explains and Allegra's face turns bright red. Danny turns his attention to Steve, nudging on his shoulder. 'What did you tell my daughter? What did you tell to her? Steven, she's just 11! You are corrupting her!' He growls and Steve holds his hands up; surrendering.

'I was just saying it before she barged in seeing you both naked somewhere on the floor, with you banging my sister. Danny, action speaks louder than words! Your bare ass will scar her more.' He whispers; grinning innocently and glances at his flustered sister.

'I'm going to kill you, Steven.' She warns and scrambles on her feet.

'Ally where are you going?' Grace asks as she follows her upstairs. 'I'm going to put on my pants of course.' The little girl giggles. 'I want to see your wardrobe!' A loud thud of the door closing indicating the two girls are safe from the Williams Volcano that's ready to burst. 'You taught my daughter about sex, Steven? Sex? Don't you have a better topic?'

'Are you going to put your shirt on?'

'Why? I'm going to watch the Jets later in underwear.'

Their attentions turn to the giggling girls, the older on still in Danny's shirt with the touch of black jeans and the little one marching out in Allegra's Navy working blouson. 'Danno, look. I'm Commander McGarrett!' The girl runs into Danny's arms and the detective spins her around happily.

'Listen, Ally I'm going to take Danny for fishing.'

'Wait. Wait, woah, woah. Hold on your M16 or something? Fishing? Hell no.' Danny stops him, 'I'm going to stay home and enjoy my time with my girlfriend.. .' He pulls Ally closer one arm around Ally's waist, 'and my cute commander here watching the Jets peacefully.' and another holding onto the 11 years old Grace.

Steve turns to Allegra, asking her for a little help and she snaps. 'Oh no. You and Steve, enjoy your day out fishing, while I and Grace are going to meet a friend of mine at Salt Lake and see my family last time before they go back to Big Island this afternoon.'

Danny looks at both of the McGarrett in shock and he lowers Grace down. 'Did you guys telepath or something? I'm right in front of you guys. Talk to me too!' He glances at the brunette and she smiles reassuring and kisses his lips.

'Nothing bad is going to happen.'

* * *

'Yeah, nothing bad is going to happen. I'm fine.'

Danny yells as he walks pass Steve and Catherine who're embracing themselves in a hug, walking annoyingly as he watches Allegra's Maserati stops right next to Chin's car. After the weird remarks of his sunburn from Max, he's glad to feel Allegra's arms wrap around him where she never judges him. 'Are you okay?' She asks worriedly. Danny nods, cupping her face, gently kissing her lips.

'Yeah, I'M FINE!' He yells, specifically to Steve, 'Please next time Steve came by at the house, please please please just shoot him in the ass on my behalf.' She grins and shakes her head as Danny walks away, opening her backseat door, pulling out a bag pack she bring with his clothes. She continues walking and pats Chin on his back.

'Hey brah, thanks for calling.'

'AH, it's nothing.' He smiles, 'Danny needs you.'

'You mean as his backup.' Steve smirks and they all laugh. Allegra grins and pushes her hair behind,

'Stop being mean to him.'

She excuses herself to go to the crime scene, follow by Chin and Danny. Steve and Catherine exchange a quick glance.

'Too wrapped?' He asks and she chuckles, 'Danny or Ally?'

* * *

**RnR ? I'm afraid that I'm going to fall out of love with this story :/**


	27. Treacherous

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**unedited. in rush. sorry guys **

* * *

**Treacherous**

'So what do we got?'

Allegra, whose busy staring at the screen while cracking her knuckles, lifts her head and her attention to the two boys. She bites her lips and shakes her head, glancing at Kono for a little help in explaining. 'What so funny about my question?' Steve asks, staring at her twin who's holding back her laughter.

'Nothing.' She muffles, continuing typing with a sly smile.

Their attention shifts to Kono as the girl starts explain bits by bits of the puzzle both of the girls are trying to solving, taking the possibilities and chances while pushing away the unimportant parts. But yet Steve manages to catch the smirk Allegra's holding back.

'Okay,' Steve pushes her away from the table and crosses his arms. 'Better tell me what's so funny?'

'You both **did** apply the cream Max gave right?' She asks and both of the men look at each other, slowly nods. 'You both look pretty burn.' Both of the men practically scrambling on their legs trying to find the nearest mirror and it was Danny's yelling that make Kono and Allegra stop working; but start laughing.

'That's your calling.' Kono grins and prints out few papers from the printer in her office. She takes it and few of her stuffs and heads to the main door. 'Me and Chin are going to pay a little visit to Scates. You're good?'

Allegra smiles and nods, thanking her for her head and tell her that she's good and fine. 'Danny?' She yells as she continues typing on the screen. No responses were given and she decides to check him with her own eyes. As she turns around, she might have been turning too fast and her mind couldn't send response to her brain as her knees stop working and she's falling.

In a pair of muscled arms.

In Danny's arms. 'Wow, wow.' He mumbles. He loses his own balance but manages to stand still; few loose strain of his hair seems to have slipped out of its place, 'Careful.' She blushes and holds on his shoulder as she tries to stand still. 'Well… erm thanks.' She smiles embarrassingly at him, 'How's the burn?' She rubs on the back on her neck as she moves back to the table.

'It will go away later. How was the thing with you family and your friend? How's Grace?'

'It went well, Daniel. Don't worry. They have gone back home about an hour before I got to the crime scene. They really like Grace.' Danny couldn't help to flash the 'Single Father Rule' smirk on his face. 'That's my girl. What do you expect?' She smile and nods, 'Did you sent her back home?'

'Actually no. She wants to spend more time with my friend.'

'Well, who is _this_ friend?' Danny questions, with a hint of concern.

'Danny. It's my Navy friend. My best friend since I was 6 years old. Her name is Kalakeke. The one I told that I told both of you when we were having sleepover at my house. You can trust her, okay? I think Chin remember her too. Anyway, when Chin gets back with Scates, he's going to check on her for a while and bring her to Kamekona's. So no worries.' Danny nods, biting his bottom lips and sneaks in his hands in his pocket.

She continues her works but she knows Danny is staring at her. And the sharp stare that travels up and down her body makes her feel that she's naked in front of him. And it makes hair on her arms and neck rise with her spine shaking to core.

And all she knows is he's sweeping her closer, his hands on her waist; hers around his neck and soon, his warm lips covers hers for a long kiss. It's a delicate kiss; careful but full of passion and love as if she was a bird in his palm and he's afraid that she'll fly away. 'God knows how I'm afraid that I'll die in the sea.' He whispers; foreheads touch, lips resting against each other as he holds her when her knees stop functioning.

'But you didn't.' She whispers.

His lips curl into a little smile and he nods, 'Alive to tell you how much I love you.'

She smiles, pressing her lips back at his, 'Dinner at my place?'

'Hmm, I love you even more.'

* * *

Chin parks his car right beside a nicely white-painted Mini Cooper in Allegra's yard. As soon as he steps out of his car, the sound of squealing and screams of joy belonging to Grace greets him and manages to bring a smile on his face. If only he has one more chance with Malia, he would love to have kids with her.

And Danny's the only one who managed to fulfil his entire dream of having a beautiful kid, Grace and a beautiful girl to love for forever, Allegra. It will be a lie if he said that he isn't jealous of him. He steps on the white lanai with a box of melted chocolate-filled muffin that he got from Malani's Bakery that he knows is Grace's favourite. He knocks and waits patiently for Grace to open up the door, _not_ somebody else.

He stares in shocked at the girl. Both of their lips seem to have lose function except for the girl that manage to pull her best smile and his eyes watches in fascination as her lips move.

'Chin?'

'Uncle Chin!' They jerk as Grace runs straight into Chin's arms and the girl has to take over the box his holding so it won't fall. Chin smiles and returns the little girl's hug, rubbing on her back. 'Aloha, Grace.' He grins and Grace peaks on his cheek. 'Come in! Keke was helping me finishing my homework before mum pick me up at 7 tonight.' The brunette girl-Keke; if that's her name is in the kitchen, arranging the delicious cupcakes in a plate with a phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear.

She's the same tall as Allegra is, thin with a thick black luscious hair flowing down like a black waterfall; wearing a plaid shirt and short with a pair of flip flops. His observation is interrupted with Grace nudging on him, asking him if he's good with Math.

'Of course, I'm good at it. Want some help?'

He follows the little girl to the dining table that's sprawled with books and papers. At the end of the other side of the table where there's a tray with a tall jug of orange juice and two glasses and a plate of cut fruits. The wind is breezing in through the open sliding door and the view of the white sandy beaches can be view from here. He has to admit that for a Navy, not to mention a Commander who holds a squad by herself; Allegra needs the calmness of this place to get off reality for a moment. And of course, Danny is always there to ruin it.

He settles in a seat beside Grace as she points to a problem and takes the pencil and starts scribbling. 'Where are Ally and Danno?' The little girl asks as she pours a glass of juice and settles it in front of Chin.

'They are a bit busy at office.' He smiles and thanks her before taking a sip of the juice.

'Ally looks pretty worry when she left the house earlier. Danno's fine, right?' She questions as she continue solving the Math questions. Chins smiles and rubs the girl's head and nods, 'Danno are fine and so does Ally. All you have to is right now, you have to finish all of your homework so your mom doesn't get mad at Danno.'

'Or…..'

Their attentions turn to the girl who's holding out a picnic basket and a red-checkered tablecloth, 'We can have a little picnic at the beach.' Chin has to admit that the girl's manipulative skills are much better than his. Grace drops her pencil instantly and is the first who runs out the sliding door, squealing happily. The girl smiles and holds out the basket.

'You can always join us, Lieutenant.'

Chin smiles and nods, taking the basket and walks out the sliding door while she secures it with a lock. 'How do you know my name is Chin and I'm a Lieutenant?' He questions and she smiles, tucking the loosen strains of her hair behind. 'Don't you remember me?' They walk barefoot; kicking their shoes at the lanai and by the time they reach a nice shady spot, Grace is already at the shore, playing with the water. 'Grace. Come here and eat!' The girl yells as she helps him spreading out the cloth and settles on it. 'No. Honestly ,no. Tell me.' He says.

'Chin, it's me, Kalakeke. We used to surf together with Ally at Keawa'ula?'

'Keke! Keke! After we eat can we go for a swim? Can we? Can we?'

Their conversation was interrupted when Grace yells as she jumps onto her laps. 'I don't know sweetie.' The little girl frowns and looks at Chin for a little back up. 'Oh please. Please. Uncle Chin is here and he can take care of me.' He smiles and opens the basket, pretend to be more interested with the food in it. 'Okay, okay. But you have to promise me that it's only 30 minutes and then we'll be back in and you'll finish the homework like you promised Uncle Chin to. Deal?'

'Deal. Thanks Keke, you're the best.' The girl takes a spot next to Chin. 'I'm hungry, what's in the basket?' She reaches the basket and opens it before frowning. 'Keke ! There's only muffin in it.' Grace picks up one of it and takes a sniff of it and her face light up.

'Wait, is this Malani's cupcake?' She takes a bite and moan in pleasure; feeling the melted chocolate flowing in her mouth. 'You better thank your Uncle Chin for bringing it.' Kalakeke smiles, taking one for herself and takes a huge bite of it. Chin smiles and ruffles Grace's brown hair while his mind roams around with the new information he has been trying to process.

Keke, Kalakeke? Wait.

'Keke? As the girly Keke. The Girly Kalakeke? Wait? That's you?' Out of nowhere, Chin blurts it out and Kalakeke laughs and nods, with a bright red creeping on the face. 'Yeah, that's the 17 years old me. I'm a grown up now.' They share another good laughter and Grace looks confused. 'You guys knew each other?' They nod.

'Ally and I went to the same high school with Chin on our senior year. Ally knew Chin at a surfing competition and he used to teach me how to surf after school.' Kalakeke explains and Chin nods. 'I haven't heard news from you for years.' Chin asks happy to find his old friend back.

'Ah, I spend my time in California, surfing professionally before moving to Jersey to drag Ally into a Naval Academy when I fell in love with USS Arizona. And she outranking me and became a Commander while I'm here still stuck trying my best to pass my training to be a Lieutenant Commander but.' She makes 'tsk' sound, 'That shit was hard to please.'

'Oh, so it's Lieutenant Kalakeke Kealoha is it?' Chin smirks and the girl throws her head back, laughing. 'I guess so?'

'Are you guys done flirting? Can I go and swim now?'

The conversation stops when Grace cuts in. Kalakeke blushes and excuses herself as she takes Grace to the house to change. Chin smiles and shakes his head.

Ah, flirting.

* * *

**Later that night**

Allegra, dressed only in a short and tank top and her hair up, runs down the stairs carefully not to bump her barefoot anywhere and yanks the door opens. And there's Danny, behind huge bouquet of flowers. She smiles and takes the flower, greeting him with a soft kiss on his lips. He could taste the raspberry lipstick of hers and he takes a deep breath.

'What's with the big flower?' She asks as she removes the wrapper and puts the flower on the table while she jogs to the kitchen. 'I thought you like it.' He says smiling. She returns back with a water-filled vase and he helps her arrange the flowers and she thanks him one more time.

'I hope you're hungry.'

'I'm so hungry I can even eat a horse right now.'

He grins and takes a seat and he was absolutely surprise to see what's on the plate.

* * *

'I can't believe you're making me so homesick right now.'

Danny mumbles as he takes another big bite of Allegra's homemade New Jersey's thin-crust pizza. They are all bundle up on the couch; with her tucked under his arm and her head against his chest while his other hand holds his fourth slice of the pizza. 'No pineapple, extra cheese, oregano, the sauce. Oh I love you so much.' He bends down and kisses her lips and continues taking his fifth slice.

'How did you do it? It tastes so much like how it is in New Jersey.'

She smiles and takes a small bite from his slice, 'I got the recipes from your mother.'

He looks surprises, 'Really? God bless her.' She laughs when Jersey boy takes the bowl of Poutine and shoves it in his mouth as if he haven't eat in months, 'And the Poutine. The Mozzarella and the gravy. The fries .Baby, this is heaven.' She smiles in pleased and she kisses his cheek. 'More beer?' He nods and she excuses herself to the kitchen with the empty bottles, leaving Danny feasting over his hometown food.

By the time she returns back with two bottles of beer, she wasn't surprised to see the empty bowl of Poutine and the only food left for her to eat is the last slice of the pizza. 'Wow, Daniel. That's a big tummy you have there.' She chuckles as she hands him the beer and takes the last pizza and cuddles back in his arms. She takes a bite and she has to admit she is a good cooker.

'Thank you.' She tilts her head up to get a better look of his face.

'Huh?'

'Thank you for bring home back here.'

He says and she smiles, brings his hand up and kisses it. 'My pleasure.' They sit in silence as she finishes her pizza and lies against his chest.

'I'm still hungry.' He says and she almost chokes on her beer.

'What? Daniel Williams, you have eaten a big bowl of Poutine and 5 slices of pizza and you are telling me that you're still hungry?' She looks flustered.

He grins and she makes a fast decision and runs out of his arms. But he grabs her wrist, pulling her against her muscled chest, firmly securing his lips on hers, muffling against her lips.

_'Where are you going, bad girl?_'

* * *

Allegra cuddles closer against Danny's bare chest, nuzzling her lips, pressing little kisses on his chest and he moans in pleasure. 'Closer.' He mumbles as his arms tighten around her waist and she obeys him. Their lovemaking last a bit longer than usual, with their bodies missing each other; eager for warmth and love. And both were pretty exhausted.

They cuddle in the middle of the bed, tangling in the sheet and nothing is going disturb them.

Or not.

She groans in frustration when her phone on the bedside table rings furiously, screaming, asking for her to pick up the call. 'Ignore it.' Danny mumbles, nuzzling his head in her neck; his hot breaths and stubbles on his cheek tickles her neck. She reaches over, grabbing her Iphone and glances at the screen to look for whose name he's going to scream at.

_unknown number, accept or ignore_

She sighs and presses the button and presses it against her ears, 'McGarrett.' She yawns.

A minute later, her eyes blinking widely with tears trickling on the cheeks. Her lips shudder as soon as she hears the voice at the end of the phone.


	28. Lanai

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

* * *

**Lanai**

'Mum.'

She whispers slowly and Doris lets a soft chuckles.

'_Ally, hey. Are you there alone?_'

Her voice is tired and worn out. She glances on her side; Danny's wrapping his arms around her waist, snuggling against her neck. 'I'm with Danny. Are you alright mum? Mum don't hung up.' She slowly and quietly slips out of his strong arms; phone between her ear and shoulders, watches as Danny stirs and turns around, facing the left side of the room. She slips on her panties and puts back her last night clothes and slowly sneaks out of her room and quietly closes the door.

'Mum, where the hell are you? Steve knew something was wrong during the shooting and he knew I was lying.'

She rakes her hair back and sits at the bottom of the stairs.

'_Come out. I'm right here_.' Doris says.

She feels her lungs crumbling and heart beating irregular. Her stomach makes a funny flip flop and she stands reaching for the doorknob. With a shaky hand, she turns the knob and she lungs instantly, dropping her phone on the floor.

'Mum, oh god, mum. Where have you been?' She whispers, unable to hold back her tears.

The tired lady laughs nervously, rubbing on her back as she tries to calm her daughter's cries. 'I never left this island. I can't leave you and Steve here, alone.' Allegra pulls back, cupping on Doris' cheeks, checking on her condition.

'Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Are you alright? Where are you hiding? You should come and stay with me. Steve will know nothing.'

She pulls her mother inside but Doris stops her. 'No it's okay. I'm fine. I'm not hungry. Come on, let's talk outside. I missed you a lot.' Doris bends down, taking her phone and settles it on the nearest table and takes her daughter's hand as they settles in the swings on the lanai.

'Mum, why are you running away? You could have stay with me or even Steve. We could protect you. Me ,Danny, Steve, all of us. Mum.' She grips on Doris' hands, feeling her mother soothing her by rubbing little circles on the back of her hand.

'No, I'm running away, hiding because I _want_ to protect you. You can't protect me. It's you and Steve. I've made the biggest mistakes by leaving you at the time you needed me the most. I've made your baby sister traumatized, scarred for life. I've cost your father's death. I've been giving Steven a hard time. God knows what more can Wo Fat does to you guys.'

'Mum, I can't lose you again. This is an endless cycle. I have you, I lose you. I can't go this through again.'

'Sweetie?'

She wipes her eyes and tilts her head up, 'Yes?'

'Do you trust me?' Allegra nods, pouting and picking on her cuticles. Doris smiles.

'If you trust me, I want you to know that I'll be home soon.'

Doris leans closer, kissing gently on her daughter's forehead. 'Mum.' She whispers.

Doris smiles, 'Yes, lanakila?'

'Is this a dream?'

Doris smiles before chuckles, wiping the edge of her own eyes. She secretly pinches her own hand, wondering whether she's talking to a 35 years old Allegra McGarrett who's all grown and mature or the 5 years old Allegra who always wake up in the middle of the night, crying for her, asking her whether is this a dream to her.

'I don't even know, sweetheart. I don't even know.'

'I love you mum. You know that right?' She smiles and reaches forward, hugging her. Doris nods. 'I love you too, lanakila. I wish I could stay but I have to go. You have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this. Okay?' She nods and pulls away from the hug. 'Mum, don't go.'

'I have to go.'

Doris turns back and bends down, gently kissing on her forehead, 'I love you, lanakila. I love you.'

She watches as her mother jogs to the road, slipping into a red Chevrolet Impala. The engine starts and the roaring sound disappear, leaving Allegra sitting alone on the swing, confused. At that moment missing her mother was like a physical pain. The same old pain when an officer came to her house, telling her that her mother was killed in a mission. The same pain she has to go through for almost _30_ years without her, alone as if it was her against the whole world.

Whole cruel, scary world where everyone is a scary stranger.

'Ally?'

She turns around, looking at the figure standing at the door. Danny steps out, slowly sits down next to her wearing nothing but a boxer. 'What are you doing here? Ally, it's almost 3 in the morning.' He questions, slowly pulling her close against him. She wipes her wet cheek and pulls out the best smile she could give. That's nothing like a smile at all.

'How-How long has you been there?'

'Just now. The bed was so cold.' She smiles, taking the hand he's holding out.

'The bed was cold?' She asks, clearing her throat with a little smile. He smiles and wipes the little tears on her cheek. 'Yeah. It was so cold; you aren't there to hold me.' He mumbles, 'And you still aren't holding me right now and I'm outside, in boxer and the cold is chewing my skin off.'

The brunette smiles and crawls on his laps. Her arms runs against his chest, rubbing against the cold skin of his shoulders and locks it at the back of his neck as he rocks her back and forth trying to soothe the unknown pain she's being through.

'Danny, is this a dream?' She's barely whisper, too quiet but well caught by him.

They stand up, hands in hands as Danny drags her back inside and she can't stop glancing at the dead road, hoping for the same red car her mother drives to come back there, parking at the same place so she can be in her arms back, feeling her comfort and her warmth.

'No, Ally. I can promise you it's not. Come on let's catch on some sleep.'

* * *

**sorry if it's too short :/ I need ideas. anyway anybody know any chin/oc story? I read one but the author stops in the middle way and haven't updated for years and I need one. Any help ?**


	29. Case

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**I'm sorry if it's short again. not really a satisfying chapter because I'm sick with stupid flu and fever so, I only managed to write a chapter only, but I try my best to write another one chapter today. **

* * *

**Case**

Steve closes a case file and grabs it. He walks past two offices, knocking on it, calling them to the big table of the bullpen.

Danny is the first to walk out first with his dress shirt missing few buttons on the upper part; face stern and hair all over the place. Followed by Allegra, going with casual; wearing a baseball shirt and skinny to match with her dirty white Converse that Steve recognized from few months ago.

But that doesn't matter because all Steve sees are the dark lines under their eyes and absolutely big tension between them. 'Are you guys good?' He asks and the two glance at each other, nodding.

'Hey, if you guys are tired, I can always hand this file to Chin and Kono. You both can take _two_ separate cars and drives in _two _separate ways to your _two _homes.'

Danny lets tired chuckles, pushing his hair back with his hand, 'Nope, her car got jammed up.'

'I need to find Doris…'

Allegra jolts staring at her twin's face, 'So, I need you guys to handle this case together. Duke asked me to open this case on her mother's demand. Is that fine? Or are you guys going to start shooting each other?' The two silence their selves for a second before she nods and takes the file from Steve. She flips to the first page, scooting over as Danny slides in beside her.

'3 years old Jason Monroe is missing abducted at the front of his house at -_wait_, Steve. He's been missing for _13 years_. How the hell do you think we'll find him?'

They tilt their heads up to look for Steve but the bullpen is empty and the glass door is wide open.

'I remember this cold case.'

Danny mumbles, taking the police report and checks for the details, 'Every day at the police station, there'll be this lady, who'll call us asking where our precinct has found Jason. She called all _50 states _asking about his son' Allegra points to a name, 'Wouldn't you do the same, Daniel? The lady is Hayden Monroe; his mother is the one who reported this.' She turns to look at his reaction but instead she realize that they are too close, leaning against each other for support.

'Erm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too.'

She mumbles as she shuffles further, checking on the witnesses' accounts. 'We got Teilor Lane, the neighbour. Based Mahmood, the neighbour too and he's football coach. Gregory Monroe, Jason's older brother. He was with him when Jason was abducted. Uhh, then, we got Janice Hall, a passer-by and Caroline Kalileo a passer-by who called 911.'

She watches as 3 screens hanging on the wall, starts filling with information that Danny pulls out from each of the names. 'Cross out Teilor Lane, she died 3 years ago.' Danny says and she nods, scribbling on a pad. 'Caroline Kalileo is on deployment, she'll return back in a week. We don't have time for that. Cross.' He crosses his arms and turns around to check on her.

'We're good?'

'Yeah? So where can we find them?'

'I actually mean about us? Like _us_. Based is at Maui right now. Janice is at 'Aina and Gregory is currently studying at UH. Hayden Monroe is still here but the father died a year ago of heart attack.'

'What do you mean by us?' She asks after she finishes scribbling.

'Nothing. Let's go visit Greg first.' He gathers all the paper but a soft gesture of her hand on his stops him. 'Danny, is this about last night?' She questions. He shrugs; trying to act like nothing is bothering him. But she knows him better to know that Danny's actually upset. She sighs and cups his face so they'll be eyes to eyes.

'Danny, last night was nothing. Okay. I need fresh air.'

'You can always open the window. I heard talking. You were talking.'

She smiles, 'Okay. Honestly, are you thinking that I'm cheating on you?'

'It's not wrong to think about it.' He mumbles and she laughs louder.

'Why would I cheat on you?' She mumbles softly as she takes his lips into a kiss.

'You know this is a bad idea.' He whispers as he grabs her dragging her to the pantry and pushing her into a supply room. '_Your_ bad idea.' She mumbles as his lips meets hers back into a passionate kiss. His hands tugs on the shirt and breaks the kiss apart long enough to get the shirt of her body. They kiss and stumble back, until her back is presses against the wall.

His dress shirt is off afterwards and he tugs on her bra, throwing it aside. He moans at the feeling of her soft warm breasts against his chest. They discard the weapons and badges and quickly tugs and each other jeans. Their lips met one last time as he driven himself in her, preoccupied her lips with his name to moan onto.

_'Danny._'

'Shhh.'

* * *

Allegra pulls her legs up, hugging on it while riding shot gun in the Camaro. She watches Danny who's concentrating on his driving with a sly smile on his lips.

'Does Steve give you quickie every time you're upset?'

'Do you always seduce guys for quickie?'

'Point taken.'

'Nope. He doesn't give me a quickie okay?'

He mumbles, glancing at the small frame beside him. She smiles, 'I didn't seduce you. I was going for a kiss. You were the one who suddenly dragged me to the supply room.' Danny throws her a cheeky smile and shrugs, feeling quite satisfied with himself. When the car stops at the traffic light, he yanks off the belt and reaches towards her, surprising her with a kiss on her lips.

'The quickie means a lot okay for a person who has to go through the morning in a cold shower after someone used all the hot water.'

'Hey!' She growls, punching on his shoulder, 'You told me you don't want to use the hot water.'

'I _told and yelled_ you that I wanted to use the hot water.'

'I guess I was too distracted with my hot body.'

He grins and she knows there's something impossible running in his mind.

'No, Danny. Every time you make that kinky face, I walk like a penguin next day.'

'I did tell you to put a pillow under your knees.'

'No, you did, you Neanderthal animal.'

He pulls on a puppy eyes, staring at her greys with his sad blue eyes and she smiles. 'Nope. Not going to change my mind. I'm immune to that.' He groans in frustration and hits the pedal when the traffic light turns green. 'Kinky is sexy okay.' He mumbles and she laughs.

'Kinky my ass, Daniel. Now, drive.'


	30. Fighters

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**so, wow. I can't believe that I can make it to Chapter 30. Thank you for following and favourite the story and who takes time to review it. Thank you for trusting me in updating although I made a shitty job about it. R&R? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Fighters**

'So Mrs Monroe, ahh where should I start?'

Allegra watches as Danny paces around in the living room of Monroe residence. She watches as her expression changes and she clears her throat. When she got his attention, she crosses her arms with a stern look on her face and he realizes that he was being a bit rude, just now.

'I'm sorry.' He mutters.

Allegra walks to the nearest table and picks up a frame containing an old photo of the family. They were so happy and smiling although it was concealed under a piece of black and white picture.

'Mrs Monroe-'

'Commander do you have a son? Or a daughter maybe?'

Allegra was taken aback by the sudden question from Hayden Monroe and shakes her head as she settles down the frame back to its place. She then loosely glances at Allegra and Danny a couple of times and makes a surprise face.

'Are you guys still trying to have one? Newly wed?'

Allegra feels her cheeks flushes and glances at Danny. She's not surprised to see a smirk plastered on his face and those little happy wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. 'No, we're not married. 'He says with a little shake and settles down on the leather sofa. 'But I've married once. I've a daughter. Her name is Grace. Commander McGarrett here and Grace are very close.' He calmly says, eyes never left Allegra as he comfortably gives her his loving look as if there are only two of them in the room.

'When I lose Jason..' Hayden says as she disappears through the kitchen door, 'The pain it gave me. It's like being stabbed numerous times and I still don't think it was enough.' They hear sound of glass clinking and water pouring out of the jar or kettle.

'Have you ever felt that way, Commander?

Allegra sits on the opposite leather sofa unlocking her phone that she been gripping for a while. Her wallpaper greets her. It has always been them three. The golden trio. Danny, Grace and herself. She sighs. 'Yeah. I'm hoping that it will be totally my last.' She mumbles, her fingers caressing Grace's figure in Danny's arms.

'Are you looking at her picture? May I?'

Hayden returns back from the kitchen with a tray of lemonade juice and some cookies; settling it down on the coffee table in front of them. She takes her phone and her lips crooks into a small with the wrinkles all over her old face.

'My, my.' Hayden chuckles, 'She's very pretty, Detective..'

'Williams. Detective Williams.' Danny offers and she nods.

'You guys make the perfect couple here. How did you guys meet? When?' She questions.

They glance at each other with Danny ends up laughing, 'It was a long story. We met back 10 years in Jersey before we ended up separating. Grace was furious.' He says and she nods. 'And fate brings back you two again in this sacred 'Gathering Place' .' Hayden says and smiles mother alike with her hand squeezing Allegra's.

'Please, make yourself comfortable.' Hayden mumbles and pours each one of them a glass of lemonade, 'So where were we actually?'

Automatic, it brings back the main intention of coming to her house in their heads. 'I knew that you must be bored with this questions and I don't really want to drag you to this whole painful event again but Mrs Monroe, please help us and try to recall back what exactly happen that day? 'Allegra starts and Hayden plays with the lips of the glass with the tip of her finger.

A painful smile of covers the earlier bright, happy smile and she bites her lips, slowly opening the cold page of her memories. 'I wasn't sure. I was actually by the lanai in our backyard, helping my late husband with the grills. We were going to celebrate Greg who passed his exam plus it was a long time since we ever spend our times together. Especially my husband.'

'What does your husband do for living?' Danny intervenes.

'He's a lecturer or something. Sometimes he's called to Maui and Big Island so he's pretty busy.'

She rubs her temple; her forehead crumbles and both of them knew she's holding on.

'I knew Greg and Jason were playing outside in the yard. Greg got good result and I promised her this turbo skateboard something that he been asking for and I guess they were testing it.' She sucks in air for her suffocating lungs and rubbing on the bridge of her nose.

'I know you guys are judging me for leaving my babies unattended but I totally learned my mistakes.'

Finally, Allegra knows she's going to lose it. Arms around her shoulder and she shushes Hayden, rubbing on her shoulder. 'One second we could hear the laughter, _the joy_ they were having and second later they….' And she finally breaks burying her face in her palms, crying and sobbing.

'The bystander…' She looks up, horrible and in messed from the crying, '_They did even help_!'

'It's called a bystander effect. It always happen.' Danny explains, 'It's a social psychological phenomenon where they didn't offer any helps before they though other people is doing it.'

'A kid _is being dragged_, crying and yelling for help and you decided _not to help and just walk away!'_

She cries harder, rocking herself and Allegra offers her a hug. 'I'm so sorry.' She whispers

Hayden pulls back and grasps her shoulders, 'Commander, I'm begging you _please_. Please help me find him. I'll go on knees if I have too but please, please help me and find him.' She turns to Danny, standing up and reaches for his hands, gripping on it. 'Please detective. Imagine yourselves in my place, losing Grace. Please. I'm begging you.' Danny rubs on her palm and offers her the best smile.

'We'll do our best Mrs Monroe. We will.'

Danny is determined himself. Allegra knows this issue is sensitive for him. He's a father himself. Hayden calms down, grabbing a tissue on the nearest table to wipes her tears. She breathes in a couple of time and offers them a smile and nods.

'Thank you. At least find him so I can bring a peace to myself, to his dead father and Greg himself. He has been living in this horrible nightmare for years.' She wipes the edges of her eyes.

'He doesn't deserve this. We all don't.'

* * *

Their investigation doesn't end there. They continued the horrible journey to the University of Hawaii to pay a visit to Gregory Monroe. He was pretty upset when the subject of his long lost brother and the cold case is brought up.

Janice Hall was next on their list and the visit was a worthwhile visit. Although it was years back but she was able to recall back the colour of the truck used; brownish dark with a bird logo on it and a partial of the plate; 350.

It was almost dawn here back in Oahu that forces them to postpone their helicopter flight to Maui. The trip will be arranged tomorrow to visit their last witness in the list, Based Mahmoud. Their car ride was in a total overwhelming silence that Danny is desperate to break free of.

'Ally?'

'Hmm?'

She glances at him blankly, 'I call you Ally and all I got is 'hmm'?' He jokes and she smiles weakly. That's when he's hundred per cent sure there's something wrong with her.

'Is this about the case?'

'I'm fine, Daniel.'

'That's not the answer.'

He smiles and reaches for her hand. She doesn't fight and swats it away when he touches her; because it's actually soothing her tense muscles with the continuous rubbing. It's a habit Danny learned back when they were in Jersey; a little trick to sooth her. She leans back, closing her eyes lacing her fingers tighter against his.

'I love you, you know that baby girl?'

'Yes.' She smiles at the nickname he's using.

'So you should know that I'm all ears.'

He mumbles, steering with one hand on the wheel. She pokes on his knuckles rubbing and circling on her skin and sighs, 'I was thinking.'

'Thinking of?'

'What if we were in Hayden Monroe's place? Losing Grace….' She pauses letting the words sinks in the silence, 'If I ever lose her, I'll go completely insane. That kid is like my own kid. Every day will be like a living hell without her. It makes me afraid to be a mother and if I do, I might be a bad one.' Danny realises the hint of low self-esteem in her voice and he shakes.

'No, you're a good mother. A perfect one and Grace adore you. She brags about you to her classmates more than me.'

'I babysit her, Daniel. She's not my biological daughter.'

He chuckles and slowly bringing his hand and pokes on her flat tummy and brings his hand back to the steering wheel.

'When we have our own kids and I'm very sure that if won't stop at one because if it's takes you hundreds times to get pregnant and give birth to me a baby boy, then so must it be. You have Danno's 100% guarantee that you are the greatest mother of all.' He starts and she blushes.

'Yes you will. My kids. Our kids. They'll be happy to have such a great parents.'

She stares at him and smile, reaching towards him as she kisses her cheek and he smiles foolishly.

'Our kids huh?' She asks eyebrows up.

He grins, 'Your eggs and my lucky sperm. The sex will only happen between you and me because you're mine, do you understand that? Do I need to explain it?' His eyes then brighten up and there's a hint of mischievous glimmering in his blue eyes.

'Daniel.' She warns.

'Or maybe we should do some experiment so you'll understand better?' He winks.

She understands the sheepish grins plaster on his face better and a playful punch hits her shoulder.

'Dumbass.'

* * *

Danny stops the Camaro in the parking lot in front of his apartment. His mind is racing with millions thoughts and questions that needed to be answered. He rubs his face a couple of time; on his temples too to sooth the aching pain of a sudden headache.

After getting dinner with Allegra and dropping her home safely, he took times to drive back to his home. He drove along the road by the beach of Waikiki. His only music was the winding breeze and calm rhythmic beating of the waves. His windows were down and kept glancing at the blackened sea, hoping that the cold breeze could put down the fire in his burning heart and removed the ugly thoughts in his mind.

But it couldn't. It doesn't help.

Now, he's sitting in his car, sighing and feeling sorry for himself. He leans forward and opens the dashboard. A letter slips down out of its place and on the carpet and he takes it, removing the envelope. And for the umpteenth time, he dissolves in the painful words typed on it slowly feels like it was shoved down his throat as if it was slowly slicing his heart.

He's going to lose Grace.

Not all people knew about this, especially Allegra. His though travels to his little girl who's no longer the 6 years old he'll brings up on his shoulder, flying around pretending to be superman. She's now 12; at the verge of starting to discover her own freedom. Then, another figure crosses his thought. How about Ally? His lips curls into a smile remembering two of his favourite girl sprawling on the floor, laughing and smiling and it was the beautiful picture to remember; them having breakfast together, cooking and all those little memories that makes her lung crumbles and flatten.

Those little memories that makes them who they are right now; a family.

He's not willing and ready to let it been taken away from him, from Grace and from Ally. The happiness they are sharing together, it's priceless but worth. The folded letter is left abandoned on his laps as he reaches back forward to the dashboard.

In his palms now lays a nice black velvet box that has been homing in the dashboard for years. He opens the box and pulls out the contain. He holds it out slowly fingering it and imagining how the ring fits perfectly between her fingers. He swears that time he'll be the happiest man ever alive. He owned her heart once and he was foolish to break it but he learns his lessons. He's determines to own her heart once again for once and for all. He wants to make her his forever. His wife.

Although that fact mean he has to face her superSEAL brother, her 'now alive supposed to be playing dead' mother and her sister who's against them together. Not to mention her adoptive family. Her adoptive mother alone is as scary as fuck. And Mary-Ann, that girl is going to swallow him alive.

He keeps the ring back in its place and keeps back the letter and the velvet box in the dashboard and fishes out his phone. He dials in Rachel's number but it gets straight into her voicemail. Determined, he sighs and spill.

'_Rachel, hey, hey listen. I won't let this happen. I won't let you take Grace from me, again. Grace is my daughter too. I love her; the team does; Allegra loves her and Grace adores her. I won't let you take her away from me. Do you get that? I'm willing to fight for this. So I guess, I'll see you in court_.'

He ends the call and yanks his door opens and locks it. Before je can make his way back to his apartment, his phone vibrates. His first thought was Rachel shooting some defensive lines bit it was an unexpected message that makes his heart melt and little bit easing the ache.

**one new message from allegra**

'_aha, thanks for the dinner. ahh love you sergeant x_'


	31. Favour

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**Again, another plain simple chapter. We all know Cath did the hacking and I didn't really follow the series 100% so I twisted it a lot as a reason to make my OC, Kalakeke close to Chin and maybe bloomed a little romance? I just miss the happy and cheerful Chin. I totally have a little knowledge about Navy, Marshall so bare with me and my mistakes. R&R? **

* * *

**Favour**

'Lieutenant.'

Kalakeke smiles back to few RIO officers who are passing by her as she's getting out all of her backpack, gears and box of files. She settles the box and the backpack on the pavement, slowly securing her gun on her side. She closes the bonnet of her car and wears her backpack. She opens the backdoor and grabs another bag where she keeps her breakfast that she supposed to have it at home.

'Damnit I'm late.'

She curses after glancing at the black watch strapped on her left wrist. She grasps the bag and tries to get a hold on the box while juggling with her keys to lock the car.

'Need help?'

She sighs in relief and turns around, 'Thank God, yea-hey.'

Behind her stands Lieutenant Kelly offering his hand as he takes the box from her hand. She smiles and locks her car. 'What are you doing here, Chin?' She asks as she takes out a tumbler out of the back and takes off the lids to take a sip of her coffee, 'Oh wait, no. It's supposed to be _what favour do you want from _me?' Chin smiles and makes a small gesture to a small bench nearby. She follows him there and he puts the box on the chair.

She throws herself on the chair, slowly stretching her legs. Chin pulls out a folded paper from the back pocket of his jeans. 'How do you know I was going to ask you for a favour?' He asks and she slowly takes a mental note of how much she loves his soft tone of his voice. She grins and rolls her head from her left side to the right side.

'Of course I knew. I've dated a detective once okay. If they come between the time which is too late for breakfast and too early for lunch or too late for lunch and too early for dinner, it means they want a help.'

Chin couldn't help to laugh at her ridiculous but true fact and hands her the paper. 'What is it about?' She asks, mentioning about the paper. He asks her to unfold it and read it for herself and she did. She unfolds the paper and studies the words and numbers listed. And when she looks back up, all Chin could see is the concern etches on her face.

'Chin, what the hell?'

'Okay, listen. I didn't do it. Catherine did it.'

She feels a little bit pang of jealousy hits her inside and out and she clears her throat. She looks flustered and she pushes a loosen strain behind her ears. All of her concern and worry disappears as she asks the next question, 'Who is Catherine?' She asks nonchalantly and he chuckles.

She feels a hand covers her little one, giving a gentle squeeze. 'Catherine's a friend of Steve.' He says calmly. She dares herself to look at Chin, into his eyes for lies but all she caught is the sincerity in it.

'So what do you want me to do? She just hacked into a Marshall account.'

She turns to face him but it's just that they are too close that she could see his eyes shining and the wrinkles on each side of his eyes. 'Okay, listen. Cath got stuck on hacking into Doris' WITSEC account and Steve really needs this information so…'

'You want me to misuse my authority and hack in this Marshals' account for Doris' WITSEC information?' She guesses.

Chin nods and she sighs and stands up, pacing for a few moments. 'Chin Ho Kelly, are you out of your mind. If I'm booked, I'm dead. It's not just some simple disciplinary action and gets it recorded into the unit punishment log. They'll drag me straight to the Court Martial. Either I walk out alive or killed or go prison.' She bites her bottom lips and sighs. At that moment, Chin likes how she uses his full name to show how angry she is. Reminding him of the same old her.

'Hey if you can't do it, it's okay, I'm not forcing you.' He says, standing up trying to take the paper from her.

'Wait. Chin. I want to help you.'

He takes the paper and walks past her. 'Chin, wait.' But he doesn't and Kalakeke stands there, hand on her waist; sighing. Now she got two problems.

Chin is upset with her and she is an hour late for work.

* * *

**Naval Station Pearl Harbor, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Honolulu; 11.00 pm **

Kalakeke stares at the screen of her laptop, thinking for the umpteenth time whether this is a good choice or not. Her fingers do a little dance. She was already in trouble for being late to report for duty and thank God Allegra was there to help her.

_I own Allegra a lunch and Chin owns me a bullet on his head_

She sighs and leans back against her chair, biting her nails. She wants to help Chin; he's her friend but how about her? And all of her hard works in making her dream comes true. She's a respected Lieutenant and she can't lose it just because to help a friend.

Oh, fuck it.

She opens the Marshalls website and slowly types in the information she knows and she's in Agent Channing's account. Her fingers do the works, scrolling and typing and the shit just got real when by sudden her access is denied. She keeps on glancing up; checking on the area, hoping that she won't get caught. But her attempt goes into a dead end and she curses. She shuts the laptop angrily and ruffles her hair madly.

'Why am I helping him? What the hell.'

She takes a deep breath and do some stretching to loosen some tight knots and takes a good sip of her coffee. Sitting in the same spot again, she takes a deep breath and starts all over again. _Maybe it's because you like him_, a voice in her head speaks.

'Maybe I like him?' She repeats, 'Maybe.'

A certain blinking from the computer attracted by her attention and seconds later, she's ripping a paper out of the printer, grabbing her keys and purse. She glances at her watch and bolts out happily.

It's lunch anyway.

* * *

Chin rubs his hand on his face and breathes heavily.

'Any progress Chin?'

He turns around to see Steve jogging into the bullpen followed by a clearly-pissed Danny. 'No, I just couldn't encrypt the code. It's a dead end.' He says as his fingers dance on the keyboard and his access is denied again.

'Let me try.'

Steve offers and he takes Chin's place. 'I'm going to get some coffee.' Chin mumbles as he skids to the pantry. 'Get me one.' Danny yells back and joins Steve's side. 'What's so important about WITSEC account that we have to break into a Marshall account?' Danny yawns, staring at one of the hanging screen.

'Access Denied.' He reads the massive red blinking letters on the screen. 'Why can't we ask Allegra? She's immune. She can do anything she wants. Maybe she could get us _into _the WITSEC account _legally_.' Danny suggests and Steve shakes.

'I need to know about mom, okay and I have to make sure Ally is not involved in any of my investigation. She might be immune but if she misused her power, she could be in trial defending herself in Court Martial.' He snaps his Five-0 badge of his belt and point to Danny, 'And she'll lose this too.' He puts back the badge where it belongs.

'Okay, what so they'll make her walk off a plank in the middle of the sea?' He jokes.

Steve turns his body around facing Danny. His face is serious and clearly pissed. 'Prison or death penalty.' He says nonchalantly and gets back to his work. Danny licks his lips and nods. 'Okay.' He says quietly and grabs a file on the table.

'Excuse me.'

They both turn their attention. The 'excuse me' comes with a gentle knock on the glass door and Steve is surprised to see a woman standing there in a Navy working uniform. 'Come in.' He yells back, making a gesture with his hand. The woman offers them a crooked dimpled smile. She yanks the handle, pulling the door outward.

'Are you looking for Allegra?' Steve asks.

The woman shakes, 'She's in her office. I knew she works here. Anyway that's not why I'm here.'

'I'm Steve.' Steve smiles, offering his hand and she takes it happily. 'You work with Allegra?' He asks. 'She's my skipper. I'm a RIO. I'm Kalakeke. You are her brother right? The _real _one?' Steve smirks and nods. 'That's me.'

'Okay, okay. Time out. I can't understand a shit at all of your navy language. So, what can we help you?'

He asks, flapping his hand around. Kalakeke couldn't help to hold on a smirk and she laughs, 'Okay, calm down detective. I went to HPD but they said Chin's office is here. Am I right?' The boys nod and Steve nudges Danny. 'Get him.' He commands and gets back to his work.

Danny looks pissed and he forces himself to walk to the pantry, 'Chin!' Danny yells, 'There's a hot Navy RIO wanting to see you. You better come fast before Steve starts hitting on your girlfriend here. You didn't even tell me that you have a girlfriend.' Steve apologizes to Kalakeke on his partner's behaviours. She reassures him that she's used to it because Allegra acts like that all the time with the petty officers.

'I don't have a girlfriend in Navy, Danny.'

Chin walks out with Danny from the pantry and he stops when he realizes the 'hot Navy' is Kalakeke. 'Hey Chin.' She mumbles, offering him an apologetic smile. 'Keke.' He mumbles, 'What are you doing here?'

'Okay, I was a bit rude this morning. I was overslept, I'm late for work. All I could think is the disciplinary action that will be charged on me for being late, lucky enough Ally was there to save me from Adm. Vincent. I'm sorry Chin.'

'I'm sorry for making you late this morning.'

'An hour late, Lieutenant Kelly.' She snorts angrily and then curses, 'Sorry. Old habit doesn't die. I just love bashing on people.'

'I can see that.' He smiles

The smile on his face is always a charmer and contagious. She caught herself staring at him, biting her bottom lips with a grin and her hands on her waist. She snaps. 'Anyway, about the favour you were asking this morning.' He points to the screen behind her and she turns to see the same thing that has gave her a hard time this morning. It almost cost her her paycheck for new laptop.

'I can't access it. It's the same thing over and over again. I think there's a worm in the files.'

'Well…' She smiles widely and Chin couldn't help to laugh, 'You…'

'Yeah, I did.' Kalakeke grins, pulling a folded paper out of one of her multi-colour working blouson and hands it to her. 'How can you do it?' Steve questions as he goes through the paper Chin passed on. Chin notices her face crumbles, 'About that. I might be in trouble if the Marshall decided to tell his superior and…uh call my CO.'

'But your CO is Ally.' Danny says bluntly.

She snaps, 'Allegra might be my best friend, we been taking care of each other's backs for almost 30 years but when it comes to work, when it comes to Ally turning into Commander McGarrett there's no such thing as best friend. I'm a lone. It will become her against me.' They all notice the distinctive changes in her tone, as if it was too painful for her to know that anytime, Allegra could just back stabbed her.

'And if she knew I'm doing this for you behind her back, she'll turn me in anytime.'

Steve sighs and feels a bit responsible. It was his fault. He could just do it himself instead asking for others' helps. 'Hey.' He mumbles and puts his hand on her shoulder, 'If she knew about this, you have to promise me to tell her that I'm the one who's responsible on this. Got that?' She nods and shoves her hands in her pocket.

'Hey, it's lunch and I'm free. Have you finished your works? Or is it just a lunch break?' Chin questions, closing the earlier conversation.

She smiles, 'Half day. I was about to ask you the same thing.'

'Come on.' He smiles, 'My treat to redeem my mistake for making you an hour late for work.'

'And making me hack Marshalls' account?' She teases and he chuckles.

Danny rubs both of his hand and about to follow both of them to the glass door, 'I would love to join-' when Steve places his hand on Danny's chest.

'What?'

'Don't.' Steve mumbles.

'Why?' He exclaim loudly and quite pissed.

Steve glances at his watch and taps on it, 'You have to go back home and pack your bag. Your trip to Maui is in 4 hours and you have to-' Danny curses and runs to his office, 'Oh shit, I forgot and I'm fucking late. I have to pick Ally up at the base.' He bolts out of the bullpen leaving Steve alone to think about what just happen to both of the men . Rubbing his hand on the back of his head, he chuckles.

'_The ladies got them wrapped around their fingers._' He mumbles, in a singing tone and continues his works.

* * *

Allegra crosses her arms as she watches a Camaro speeds in the parking lot of the base and she just snorts and gets off the bench and walks to the entrance of the base, pissed.

'Ally!'

'Go away!' She yells.

'Wait up.' Danny yells, 'Hey, I'm sorry for being late.'

'I'm calling a cab back home. Go and I'll meet you at the field.'

She says nonchalantly. All of a sudden, a hand yanks her wrist and she's pull unwillingly against a muscular chest. Her backpack is ignored, falling off her shoulder, down on the pavement 'Hey, I'm sorry.' Danny mumbles, his arms securing around her waist so she won't run.

But she chooses to keep her mouth shut. Her arms are on his broad shoulder and she just loves the feeling of the soft cotton dress shirt he's wearing. The blue colour of the shirt matches his lovely blue eyes, bringing it out and she couldn't help to stare at his plump lips.

'I see that.' He smirks and closes the gap as he captures her lips, '…you like what are you staring at.'

She smiles, 'Booked. I didn't know staring is a crime, Detective Williams. What are you going to do? Arrest me?' He swallows hard, smirking wider and kisses her back, harder and full of passion.

'Hello, Sergeant.' She whispers.

'So that's going to be a nickname now?' He groans, 'Your choice of a sign of endearment?'

'I like it.'

She mumbles as she untangles herself from his arms and grabs her backpack. 'Wait, you're under arrest. You shouldn't run out of my arms.' He mumbles and pulls her by her wrist. 'Danny, my squad and a lot of petty officers are staring.' She mumbles and she points to the nearest dock where a bunch of officers on board are staring at them, most of them are women ready to gossip about 'Commander McGarrett's mysterious lover.'

'They didn't know you have….'

'That I have you?' She grins and she lets him takes her hand, 'No. I don't want to tell them.'

'Afraid that they'll fall in love with me?' He teases and she rolls her eyes.

'No, I might be attached to my squad but not that attached to tell them 'bout my private life.'

She says, glancing again to the officers, 'The base was like being bombed when the whole base knew I was not Rear Admiral Winters' daughter but the famous Detective McGarrett's daughter and a twin sister of the so famous SEALs and leader of Five 0 task force. The gossip went on until now. They were thinking and making stories that John has an affair behind Doris' back or the time they made up story about Doris having a lover and some other lame stupid stories. Some even said that I don't deserve to be a Commander and leading my own squad because they think I'm using Lucas' authority to make me a Commander. And Keke had been through the same thing too. They think I'm misusing my power.'

'But you don't.' He rubs on her hand.

'I know! Urggh, they are staring again.'

She groans, 'Can't wait to get my hands on Navy Entertainment Magazine. We must be on the front cover of the magazine. Hot New; Commander Allegra, not daughter of Rear Admiral Winters but some famous daughter of Detective John McGarrett is having an affair with some mysterious HPD or some task force haole. They were seen together for first time in front of the base hugging and kissing probably planning on the Wedding of The Year that will be held on USS Enterprise. More news on page 4.' She mumbles and Danny laughs hysterically at her.

'I guess that we'll be in front of the magazine, we should give them a little show.'

He pulls her closer and planting an extra-long kiss. His hands sneaks under her blouson and she pulls away smacking his arms. 'Danny.' She yells.

'What? It was going on the front cover!'

She walks away straight to the Camaro, looking flustered and blushing heavily, 'Very funny.' Danny glances at her squad and smiles before pulling a hand out of his pocket and waves at them cheekily and runs to the car. The ladies were squealing and giggling loud enough for him to hear.

'Danny!'

'Hold on there Commander, I'm coming.'

* * *

**My mom found out I was writing this fan fiction when she was using my laptop and half of the ideas in writing this chapter comes from her. Ahhh, I'm booked. R&R?**


	32. Maui

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**oh god, it's been a long time and I own you guys a big apology and explanation. Let just say I almost lost my interest in writing the story. I got inspired to continue after I watched a movie but I don't want to bore you guys so let's get straight to the story. R&R ?**

* * *

**Maui**

One whole day working for Danny and one whole day stuck in the base for Allegra with a helicopter to catch on later that evening get them as tired as fuck. As soon as they arrived, they are greeted by Detective Tahini that was assigned to fetch them at the airport by Governor of Hawaii.

'Detective, Commander.'

Allegra takes his hand and shakes with a faint smile. 'Allegra.' Detective Tahini smiles and nods and takes Danny's hand next, 'This is Detective Sergeant Williams, Five 0.' Detective Tahini was taken aback by her statement and simpers.

'I thought _you_ were the detective and _he's_ the commander.'

They both smile as if it was something common between them. 'Why is a beautiful commander of United State Navy was posted to the Five-0?' The detective asks with a smirk lingering on his lips as he leads them to the terminal.

'I was temporarily assigned to Five-0 by the Governor. In another word, I got a babysitting job.'

'So you guys are not partners?'

Allegra shakes her head, 'No. He's partnered with my twin brother. Steve. He's the boss. I'm used to work alone.' He laughs and excuses himself to pick up his phone that's been blaring some 90s tune.

And clearly, Danny doesn't appreciate the flirty tone and he shots him a cold look.

'_Daniel_.'

'He was flirting.' He hisses between his gritted teeth.

'You're jealous.' She smirks, crossing her arms across her chest.

'I'm not.' He says with a tune saying _this argument is over_. She smiles and sighs and steals a kiss from him. 'So….' Detective Tahini snaps his phone shut and pulls out a set of keys. 'I have a case coming up and…' He's surprised to see the kiss and he rubs the back of neck. 'Here's the key for the car and I got a room waiting for you at the Hilton so, make yourself comfy and we'll meet at the station tomorrow.'

He waits no longer and sprints away and she laughs leaving him protesting behind.

'_I'm driving_.' She sings.

* * *

'So where are we on Based ?'

Danny asks when they arrived the next morning, freshen up and ready to go. Detective Tahini was just finishing his phone call. He scribbles with his pen and stands up, 'Based Mahmood is on his way. Anything else you guys need?' Danny shakes his head and he excuses himself awkwardly. He feels sorry for that detective and takes a sip of his coffee and makes his way back.

He passes through an interrogation room and noticed Allegra's hanging inside the room through the large window. A laptop is opened on the desk surrounded by the files they brought along. And it seems to bring him back to the past.

She's wearing nice black jeans that show off her long skinny legs. The blue short brings out her eyes in a good way he just couldn't explain. And those killer Gladiator heels?

'Wow' He mumbles.

Her hair was swept to the side, thick and soft against his strains linger on the other side. Her grey eyes switch sometimes from the screen to the papers. A pen between her left fingers swirls as her forehead crumbles. She drops the pen and grabs the highlighter and highlights some points and takes back the pen.

This time the tip of the pen is caught between her lips. Old habit never dies. He smiles and yanks the door open and she looks up from the screen, pen between her lips as those slender fingers type. 'Got anything?' He asks, going to her side. His left hand is on the back of the chair while his other's on the table.

'Yeah.' She mumbles, pen in mouth.

He sighs, 'Be a lady.'

'What?' She asks, the pen drops on the table.

'You need help. That old habit needs to die. You chew on every pen that is in your hand.' He grabs a chair and sits down, twisting the laptop to his direction, 'And it's like serious, okay? I'll pay. You're sometimes as nuts as your brother.'

'You twisted your knickers, Daniel?'

She asks coldly, taking the pen back to its place as she scribbles on the sticky pad. He smiles.

'No,' He mumbles simply, 'So where are we?'

'I wish we can get more witnesses. The only things we know are the car plate and colours. I need more time and more evidences. This is not enough.' She sighs in frustration, leaning back, 'I need Caroline. I need her statement.' She grabs the coffee cup out of his hand and sets it aside as she joins him.

'What did you get?' She asks.

He's scrolling through photos of old articles of Honolulu Star Advertiser, Maui News and some from the outside of Hawaii. 'Nothing I think.' He waves his hand on the screen, 'It's all the same thing all over again. A circle. A never ending circle.'

She smiles and glances at his blue eyes, 'I guess we're the same spot.' She takes the coffee cup and almost opened the cover because she doesn't want to use his side when she notices the dare in his eyes. She shrugs and uses the same spot where his lips laid.

He smiled cynically and continues analysing the papers and notes she made.

She's drowning in the silence that impregnating the room. She's desperate for him to talk to her. Something or anything to cure her but clearly not the one that comes out from his mouth. 'So, when's the deployment?' He asks nonchalantly.

'What deployment?' She asks back.

'The one that some commander you're texting with.'

She stares at him in disbelieve, 'You're checking my phone?'

'I'm not snooping.'

'You looked into my text!' She burst out annoyed. 'What the hell Danny?'

Danny rubs his stubble chin and reaches out for her hand. But she pushes his hand away and stands up, making forcing herself out of the door and slams it on her way out without another word. She passes through some police officers and for a second she's proud of the Five-0 badge on her waist.

A cold breeze of Maui in the morning brushes against her cheeks, reddening it. Why she needs to be so pissed? She sits on the stair, stretching her legs out. A couple of minutes later, she has managed to calm herself down and she's ready to head back inside.

'Excuse me?'

She stops and turns around to see a Caucasian man behind her. 'Yes?' She asks. The man smiles and pulls out a paper from his pocket. 'I got a call from a detective saying that I should come to the station and meet…' He glances at the paper, 'Huh, Commander McGarrett? Can you show me where can I find her?'

She smiles politely, 'Based Mahmood? I'm Commander McGarrett. Please, I've been waiting for you.'

They make their way inside and Danny looks up when the door opens. 'Mr Mahmood.' He says delightfully, offering a chair for him. The man takes it with a thank you. 'Thank you for coming, Mr Mahmood.' She smiles, sitting back on her chair.

'Please, Based. Now, what's so important that I have to come here?'

'I appreciated that so much and I wish that you can cooperate with us as much as you can.' Danny says and points to both of him and her, 'Since we flied all the way from O'ahu yesterday evening after work.'

Allegra rolls her eyes, 'All he was trying to say is, can you promise us you'll tell nothing but truth because your statement can and might be used in the court of law?' She stops Danny from continued to ramble around because she really don't want to waste more time in Maui.

'Is this about that 3 years old kid that went missing?' He asks.

Both of them nod in union and Based nods, 'What do you need from me?'

'Can you tell us once again, precisely what happen when he was kidnapped as detail as you can remember?' He says and motions her to get ready with pen and papers. 'Same thing. It happen too fast and I was shocked. That kid….' He points to a picture of Jason, 'was playing with his brother. The skateboard they were playing with' He stops, 'There was this car nearby. I think that was the car they got away with Jason in it.'

'Describe the car.' She asks gently.

'Uhh, I can remember much detail, Commander.' He apologizes politely, 'Detective.'

'Please, try.' She urges him, desperate plastered on her face.

Based sighs, rubbing between his fingers hoping it will bring back his old memories. 'Dark like brownish dark. I'm very sure it's a 95 Holden Caprice. They have this logo but I can't recall what it is.' Danny watches as she takes notes of every word he said. 'Okay, then?' He asks arms across his chest.

'I saw Mrs White there before the kidnapping happened. Then she disappeared and the kid was dragged away with this lady with a mask.'

'Wow, wow, wow, hold on a minute.' Danny stops him, holding out a hand and glances at Allegra, 'A minute, please.' They go the corner of the room. 'Okay, I thought the other witnesses told us it was a man?' He whispers softly. 'I don't know.' She mumbles, feeling tingling inside, 'Is he lying?' She asks.

'I have no idea.'

'What if it's true? What if we been looking at a wrong clue?' She rubs the back of her neck and heads back to her chair. 'Sorry for keeping you waiting. Can you describe the kidnapper? Any details you can recall?'

'About right his tall. A bit shorter actually. Weirdly, she was wearing a granny sweater that reminds me of Mrs White.' He speaks with crumbles on his forehead. 'Wait, man. Who's Mrs White?' Danny's patience is as thin as ice right now.

'Mrs White.'

'First name.' Danny snaps.

'Belinda White. She lived at the corner; she lost her son and husband in a car accident about a year before the kidnapping.' He mouths and stares at them in shock, 'Do you think she's behind this?' Allegra does nothing but shrugging her shoulders.

'We don't know yet.' She closes the notebook and stands up, 'I think that's all we need for right now. Thank you so much for your help and I'll get back to you if we need anything.'

Based smiles weakly and stands up, 'Can you call me a cab?'

'I'll ask one of the officers to send you back home.' Allegra opens the door and the old man makes his way out with a smile, 'Let me sent you out.'

Danny watches as Allegra takes Based out and he opens the notebook, going through her messy handwriting. 'What's up?' Allegra returns back, her heels clanking on the floor as she closes the door. 'Do you believe his statement?' He asks.

'He has far most differ statement that the others. If he's lying, I have to say he has a hell of imagination for someone as old as him. But I have to say I might take it. He's speaking the truth based on his body language and stuffs.'

'Body language? What are you? CIA agent now?' He asks smiling.

She simpers, 'You forgot that I **was** a CIA agent. I did follow Doris' footsteps.'

'Oh really? So you're an ex CIA agent, ex detective and now a commander. Wow, I'm impressed.'

She giggles and they gather the files and computer to call it a day for now.

'Let me buy you a cup of coffee?' She asks when they are out of the station.

He smiles and gets in the car, 'Don't forget, croissant.' She shakes her head, 'A croissant it is'

'Make it two.' He grins

* * *

Reviews maybe ?


	33. MIA

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

* * *

**MIA**

'_Hey, this is Steve McGarrett. Please leave a message after the beep whatever.'_

'Hey Steve, it's Ally.'

Allegra cups the phone between her ears and shoulder while her hands work with two wine glasses and champagne, 'We decided to stay for another day. We found something weird about one of the witnesses' statements.' She walks out of the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see a wet Danny walking out of the bathroom with only towel wraps around his waist.

I though I'll let you know. Did you found anything about mom? I hope you did. Give me a call. Be safe.' She ends the call and throws the phone on sofa. She puts down the glasses between the mess she made and pours the champagne.

'You called Steven?'

'Yeah. I thought I let him know that we're extending our honeymoon for another day.'

She takes a sip of the wine and flips another file open. Danny walks out a minute later in a boxer and t-shirt. 'Honeymoon. It's weird since we're actually in a honeymoon suite and we haven't done anything _honeymoony_.' He smirks and sits next with the full glass in his hand.

'We're on duty Danny and the reason we got this honeymoon suite because you lied to the receptionist saying we're married.' She snaps, rolling her eyes.

'Okay, okay.' He lifts his hand, surrendering, 'What did you get?'

'I found the 90 Holden Caprice, dark brown with the logo of bird on it. The bird is actually an eagle and it is also used as a logo and mascot of a group called Maui Navy's Wives Groupy. Guess who the member is?'

'Belinda White' He guesses, his attention is grabbed by her discoveries.

She smiles and nods, 'That is correct .While the Holden Caprice is registered under the name of Marwick White, who once a Navy who's Belinda's husband. I think we just caught our kidnapper. How can they missed such an small detail that play a big role in this case?'

'So basically we cracked the case?'

Danny asks and curses, 'All the hardship we been through. All we should do is fly to Maui and interview Based.' She smiles and shakes her head. 'We did crack it but we still have to find her and ask her where the heck she took the kid.'

'Based did say that Belinda lost his husband and son in a car accident. Maybe she gone mental and decided to kidnap her neighbour's son to replace her dead one.' She leans back and rolls her head making an unpleasant cracking sound. 'I'll call Tahini to inform about this and ask him to track her.' He stands up and she watches him making a call while pacing in the room.

Silently, she opens the email account and clicks on the newest email she received. Another deployment. The email makes her realize that her place is back on the ship, working under USN instead of Five-0.

'So I am right.'

Danny jumps back on the seat beside her, 'About what?' She asks quietly.

He tilts her head, slowly running his thumb on the bottom lips, 'Deployment. Are you going?' She shrugs it away and shakes. She pours another glass full of champagne, taking it in one long sip. 'I'm not.' She says softly, leaning back, tilting her head on his shoulder.

'I don't want to hold you back, okay.'

'You're not.' She sighs, 'You're not.'

'Then go. It's your duty to serve the country.'

He smiles, gently caressing her long hair. She snuggles closer, 'Maybe I should take an early retirement.' She laughs, setting the glass aside and takes a large gulp straight from the bottle. He laughs and grabs the bottle away, marching to the kitchen. 'What the hell, Ally? No.'

'Danny!' She groans.

The argument stops when Danny's phone blares. She listens closely to his serious talking.

'They found her.' He says once the call ended

'Where? Wait that was fast.'

'She wasn't as smart as we thought' Danny mouths, 'She's in Maui.'

* * *

Danny brakes the car and jumps out fully armed with a bulletproof vest and gun in his hand. Allegra follows him right behind him. 'Detective, Commander.' Detective Tahini greets them and points to the apartment.

'Have you tried to get her surrender herself?' She asks, thumbs hook at the pockets of her jeans.

'We did, but she just won't surrender herself.'

Danny runs his hand in his thick hair and turns to look at her for any ideas. She shrugs and grabs her gun from the holster on her waist and pushes herself pass through the officers. 'Commander, where are you going?' Detective Tahini asks, catching up with her.

'What floor is she?' She asks looking at 13-floors building.

'The fifth floor. Room 1202.'

'I'll talk to her.'

Allegra walks in to the lobby, straight to the stairwell. 'Wait, Commander you can't do that!' He yells and Danny pats on his shoulder.

'Does she always do that?'

Danny smiles, cynically, 'It runs in her family.'

* * *

'Belinda!'

'_Go away!_'

Allegra sighs and knocks on the door again, much gentle that earlier. 'Belinda, please, open up the door. We need to talk.' She reaches for the doorknob, gently twisting it. Fate was on her side when the door is not locked and she walks in.

Hands holding up her gun tightly, she reminds herself to put the finger away from the trigger. Only when it's needed. Use it when it was necessary. She scans the first room, the kitchen before heading to the hall.

'Belinda. Hey, we need to talk.'

'No, go away.' cries Belinda.

With precaution she enters the living room and was surprised to see Belinda siting on a rocking chair with a cup of tea in her hands. 'You can't take my baby.' She mumbles, numerous times, rocking herself back and forth. Her make ups are all ruined; her mascara is running on her cheeks. Her lipstick is in messed.

'Belinda.'

'You don't understand! My husband is going to be pissed if he comes back from deployment and knows that our son is missing.' She cries throwing the cup down, breaking it into pieces. 'I do, Belinda. I think I might.' She keeps her gun back in her holster, smiling faintly.

Belinda looks up and wipes her tears, 'Your husband is in Navy?'

'Ally.' The both look up to the hallway where Danny is standing with a gun. She stands up and puts her hand on his, lowering his gun down, 'Danny, she has no gun or knife. Ask Tahini to back off and to look for the kid at the rooftop and every corner of this place of every floors.' She mumbles softly, 'I'm in Navy. Belinda, this is my husband. His name is Danny. He's working in a task force. I'm Ally.' She lies.

Well, only on the marital status.

'You're in Navy?' Her face lightens up and she lets a sudden laughter, 'It must be hard for you, Danny.' Danny looks at her and Allegra nudges him, motioning him to play along. 'Yeah, it is. I'm just worried that at some point I'll get a letter from Secretary of USN maybe saying that she's missing or…' He looks at Ally with a faint look, 'or dead.'

'Really? I…I got one too.'

She scrambles on her feet and Danny's reflex is to grab his gun but Allegra stops her. They watch as Belinda disappears into a room and rummages the drawers. 'What the hell?' He whispers, grabbing on her shoulders.

'She's suffering a condition where she thinks it's the period of time where her husband's alive.'

'You mean, she's hallucinating? We need to find the kid. Not provoking her mentality.' Danny protests.

Allegra groans and hits him on the shoulder, 'Look around! There's no sign of the kid! She's hiding it and there's no chance….' Their conversation ends there when she returns with a wooden box. She settles it on the table and pulls out a yellowish paper and hands it to Allegra with a smile. And reluctantly, Allegra forces herself to take the letter and unfolds it, slowly reading the content.

'_I hereby, with deep sorrow wish to inform that your husband is currently missing in action while on duty in Afghanistan.'_

Allegra reads it softly and she starts to feel what Belinda's feeling, 'Belinda, I'm so sorry but...'

'Danny, why did you let her go on duty?' She asks nonchalantly.

Danny licks his lips and crosses his arms across his chest, 'Uhh, because I don't want her to think that I'm holding her back.' He sighs, scratching the back of his head. 'But did you want her to go?' She asks again and Allegra's patience is thinning out.

'Belinda….' Allegra starts.

'No.' Danny cuts her, 'Honestly, I don't. I can't lose her once again. I just can't.'

Allegra startled and she loses her words for a while. She looks at Danny in disbelieve and they are overwhelmed with a silence, each one of them loses their ability to speak. It was a relieved when the silence is broken by the impatient Tahini who kicks the door opens.

'Arrest her.'

Allegra says coldly, making her way out and Tahini orders one of his men to arrest Belinda.

'We have found the kid. He's on his way to the hospital.'

She nods, 'I'll go check on him and make sure he's in a good condition either to fly back home in a helicopter or plane.'

She's going straight to the elevator when Tahini grabs her by her wrist. But she yanks it away. She runs her hand on her jaw, feeling uncomfortable/

'What took you so long inside? What did you got from her?'

'Nothing.' She replies, 'It was nothing usable to use against her.'

* * *

simple chapter again :/


	34. Surprised

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**sighs. school starts back tomorrow. updates in another 5 days. longer sighs.**

* * *

**Surprised**

Allegra takes the car without waiting for Danny, rushing to Maui Memorial Medical Centre. The large amount of champagne she drunk earlier starts to kick in. She didn't get enough sleep. She feels the tips of her fingers numbing and slight pounding in her head.

She parks her car right in front of the entrance and pulls the key off the ignition with a yank. She rushes inside straight to Emergency Department immediately ignoring the constantly yelling from the nurse.

'Miss, wait. You can't go inside.'

She holds up her badge and glances around, 'Where can I find Jason Monroe?'

'We just send him to Paediatric Intensive Care Units. We're trying to find an empty room for gastric lavage.' Allegra looks at her in disbelieve, 'What's wrong with the boy that we have to get his stomach pumped?'

'He's unconscious and we believed that he overdosed.'

'Uhh T42.4 overdosed? sleeping pills overdosed?' Allegra asks worried.

'We're trying to find it out. Miss, please stay out of this room. Go home and get some rest.'

The nurse excuses herself and she nods, forcing herself to the nearest toilet. She finally catches a glance of her look. Tired and weak, she needs hours of sleep. She opens the tab and splashes the water on her face and wipes it with tissues, before exiting the toilet.

'Coffee?'

Allegra smiles weakly and takes the coffee cup from Danny and joins him on the bench. 'Who drop you here?' She asks, holding the cup with both of hands to absorb heat. 'Tahini.' He replies simply, 'How's the kid?'

'Gastric lavage. Overdosed.'

'Steve is on his way here with Kono and the mother.' Danny puts his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 'I couldn't imagine how's his parent will react.' She smiles faintly and nods, finally take a sip of the coffee. 'How can you keep doing this job?' She mumbles quietly.

He simpers, 'You can't handle it?'

'I work with Navy, Danny. I'm trained myself to withstand something like wars and biohazard threat, eco-terrorism and stuff but not to handle this stuffs. Heartbreaks and kids. Kids, all I could think was what if it's Grace?' She licks her lips and sighs.

'That what I did. What if it's Grace? It's borrowed time, Ally, between me and Grace.' Danny says, putting the Styrofoam cup on the floor. She leans against his shoulder, holding onto his arm with one hand. 'I want to tell you about something.' He breaks the silence. 'It's about Grace.'

'What about Grace?'

'Rachel's moving and she's taking Grace away.'

'I know.' She replies, nonchalantly. He looks at him suspiciously, 'Really?'

She nods and puts her own Styrofoam cup down on the floor. She sits up straight, rubbing the back of her neck. 'Remember when I was on deployment after I knew I was Steve's twin sister?' She asks and he nods, 'Grace called me in the middle of work to tell me that she's moving. And when I got back, Steve told me the same thing again so both of them kinda spoiled your surprise for today. And I told her to punch you goodnight. Did she?'

Danny laughs and nods, 'Yes she did. I was quite surprised by that. And I thought I wanted to surprise you too.' Allegra chuckles and shrugs, 'Okay, was it the time where you decided to make out with Grace is on the same bed with us?' Danny shakes his head and slips his hand in his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. She holds her breath as he opens the box and settles it on her lap. An engagement ring. He's proposing her.

'Will you do the honour of marrying me?'

She laughs nervously, 'Danny, I ju…'

'Daniel!'

Their conversation condoned just like that when their attention is dragged to the yelling Steve at the end of the corridor. 'Steven, here!' Danny yells standing up as his partner jogs to them. Allegra takes a fast action by shutting the box as fast as she could and shoves the box in the pocket of her jacket.

'Where's my son?'

Hayden jumps, grabbing on Danny's shoulders before turning her attention to Allegra. She lungs in and Allegra takes few steps back to stable herself and the old woman who's clinging on her, 'Commander, you promised me.' Allegra nods and bites her lips, 'Jason is in Paediatric Intensive Care Unit right now. He's unconscious and they are going to pump his stomach's contain.'

Her face drains and she's trembling, 'What's wrong with him? What's wrong with my baby?'

'He overdosed.'

'The kidnapper overdosed him? Oh god, my baby.'

It takes both Kono and Allegra to settles her on the bench when she loses herself and almost fell down. 'What did you got about the kidnapper?' Steve pulls Danny and Allegra far from the stressed Hayden.

'Well according to the witnesses' accounts only Based Mahmood told us that the suspect was a female who's one of the neighbours that went missing during the kidnapping, Belinda White who lost her husband and son approximately a year before the kidnapping. So we took his theory and abled to connect the bird in the logo to the logo of a group called Maui Navy Wives' and one of the active members is Belinda herself.' Allegra explains.

'The car is a brown Holden Caprice registered under Petty Officer Marwick Holden. Detective Tahini was the one who tracked her down. And the worst she could get is probably a lifetime in Federal Medical Centre.' She explains and Steve nods in satisfaction.

'That mental hospital will keep her from walking around, kidnapping and drugging a kid.' Steve crosses his arms and looks at both of them a couple of time. 'Our trip back to Honolulu is just in 2 hours if you guys want to tag along.'

Danny nods, 'I'll get our stuffs and check out.' He looks at Allegra and kisses on her cheek briefly, 'Think about it.' He mumbles before excusing himself. Steve watches as the distraught Danny walks through the same way he walked in before turning his head to his sister. 'Is there something wrong that I should know?' He asks, pointing his thumb to his back motioning Danny. She looks flabbergasted and shrugs it away with a faint smile.

'No. Nothing at all.'

'You both are quiet.'

'We have been through a long tiring day, Steve.' She mouths nonchalantly and excuses herself. 'Hey where the hell are you going?' Steve asks and she smiles, pointing to the board on top of her. 'Café.'

Steve's eyes follow her worriedly and he startled when Kono pats gently on his shoulder.

'I'll go with her.'

* * *

Kono takes a couple of second to find Allegra in the large cafeteria sitting at the table by balcony. The clock is 12 am on dot and the only remaining people in the cafeteria is nurse, doctors and some visitors, trying having supper before continuing their works.

'Hey.'

Kono greets her, smiling softly slowly taking a seat opposite her. Allegra smiles back. They sit in a total silence, eavesdropping on the other tables' conversation. In awkward, Kono laces her hands together and leans forward. Before Kono can speak any further, she pulls out a velvet box and puts it in front of her.

Kono's face burst into millions of expression and she chuckles, 'So Danny proposed?'

Allegra smiles faintly and nods.

'What a romantic place to propose.' Kono giggles and opens the box. Her breath was taken away and she stares in awed at the lovely engagement ring Danny picked. 'It's so lovely. Hidalgo, sis.' She grins, looking at the twisted band with diamonds coating it.

'So, when's the day? Is it Hawaiian theme or Jersey Shore style?'

Allegra laughs at Kono's snarky remarks and shrugs, 'I haven't said anything yet.' The smile on her face dies and Kono bites her bottom lips. 'Wait, what? Why? Like for God's sake why?' Kono asks in disbelieve.

'Are you…do you have…'

Allegra laughs and shakes her head, motioning her to throw away that thought, 'I love Danny okay, I can't think of a reason to have an affair behind his back.' She takes the box from Kono and opens it, 'We're in a messed right now. I have my own problems with work and my family issues. Danny with Grace's custody. I don't want Rachel to see that Danny is trying to win Grace's custody by using our marriage.' She takes the band and fingers it, smiling, 'I want it to be special and something I won't forget even if I'm 70.'

She looks up and notices the expression on Kono's face and she shakes her head, 'No, no. Don't take it that way. Grace is not a burden to me or Danny. I love Grace and she's like my own kid.' She slips the band on her ring finger and smiles, 'And Grace will be a great sister. I mean, look at her and Charlie.'

Kono smiles, 'Then my suggestion is say yes and get marry fast. So I can see Danny Williams, jr and Chin Ho Kelly, jr soon!'

Allegra smiles, 'I'll think about it.' She pulls the ring off and keeps it back in the box, 'Wait what? Chin?'

Kono smiles, 'Cuz got a crush on your best friend.'

'On Keke?' Allegra stunned and laughs, 'Oh god.'

'Hey.' She snaps, 'It's all about you and Danny right now okay. Make it fast. Don't regret it later, Commander _Williams_.'

Kono stands up, laying an emphasis on Danny's last name with smirks. She walks past her and pats on her, squeezing it softly before leaving her with her own thoughts.

'Commander Williams.' Allegra licks her bottom lips and nods, 'It doesn't sound that bad.'

She shoves the back in her pocket and catch up on Kono to the waiting hall.

* * *

surprised surprised. 5 days till the next update !


	35. Faults

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

* * *

**Faults**

Allegra tosses around uncomfortably riding shotgun, listening to the faint sound of the waves crashing on the shore. The trip has taken an hour before arriving back to Honolulu at the HPD helipad. There's no word for Chin, Kono or Steve to describe the silence between them.

'Pass me my bag.' Said Allegra quietly to Danny and he passed her backpack along with his.

'Come on. I'll drop you off.' Danny offered before Steve brushed it away.

'She's staying with me.' Steve simply said it with his strict face and marched to his truck. She shrugged. 'Bye guys.' Allegra mouthed waving Chin and Kono goodbyes and bided Danny a goodbye kiss that she purposed pressed her lips on his, leaving little note along.

'Please, come by tomorrow.' She whispered.

'Allegra!' Steve's stern voice was calling her name.

'I will.' He smiled reassuringly and let go of her.

Which brings us back the first line. She's not miserable because she has to ride shotgun. But it is because the look and the things behind the look that's plastered on Steve's face. She fiddles her fingers; picking on her nails, feeling uncomfortable with the glances he's stealing through the mirror.

'Steve?'

'Just don't.' He mumbles, 'I need time.'

She exhales loudly, 'You need time for what?' She exclaims furiously. Steve clenches on the wheel tightly, gritting his teeth. 'I need time to understand.' She sighs and shakes her head; running her hand against the skin on her neck. 'Understand what Steven? I'm pretty sure I don't understand what you are talking about.'

This time, Steve is beyond furious and it takes all of her energy to stop her from throwing forward from her seat straight to the windshield when he suddenly brakes the car in the middle of the road. His action actually pissed off a couple of drivers; honking as they drove passes the black truck.

She panics. 'Steve.' She growls, punching numerously against his shoulder, 'What the hell was that for?' He turns his body facing her; crumbled forehead and tight jaws. His eyes are unreadable and unpredictable. 'Steve.'

'I hate liars and we both been living in lies for years and I just had enough. Why did you lie about mom?'

'I did.' She says, 'I didn't. Why should I lie about her?'

Steve hits the steering wheel with his fist. She jumps in shock, sinking backward into the car hoping that it can make her disappears. 'You did. And I need you to be honest with me, Ally because I know mum will never tell me. She randomly shot and let Wo Fat escaped. She turned back the plane. I know you and mum complotted something.' Steve mumbles, in a softer voice but yet strict.

His hands cupped her cheek and Allegra founds her staring at her brother's blue eyes. It's beautiful yet it's tired and worn out; full of sorrow and sad. But she doesn't have the courage to betray Doris and tell Steve or betray Steve to protect Doris. It's a junction with two choices but for her, it's just a dead end.

'Steve, I don't know.' She takes his hands down, holding it firmly, 'It was happening to fast; I didn't get a chance to even blink let alone to fire my gun.' She lies; a faint smile lingers on her face. Steve looks at her, his face soften and he nods. 'I'm glad you didn't die.' He simpers and she nods.

'Borrowed time.'

He smiles, 'definitely borrowed time.' He pulls away and ruffles her hair, changing the gear and presses the pedal. 'I just don't think I can trust her.' He confesses. 'What?' She exclaims, 'Steve, she's our mother.'

'She left us.'

'For our own good.' She yells.

'What's the good? You being adopted and depressed and shit? Dad died? Separating me and Mary? All she's good at is separating us apart.' Steve sighs and his hand runs into his thick lock down to the neck where he rubs softly.

'She did it for our own good. Period.'

She mumbles coldly and covers her ears and closes her eyes, hoping if she can switch her emotions off.

* * *

Steve stirs the next morning due to the ruffling sound in the kitchen as if someone is going through kitchen drawer. He concludes that it's Allegra and he pulls the cover back against his chest.

'Steve, shut up. I'm trying to sleep.'

He hears yelling from the next room and Steve sure that, that is his sister. His eyes snaps open and he sits up. 'Come back to bed.' A mumble comes from the figure next to him; Catherine, calling him back to bed. 'Stay here.' He pulls the shirt on and grabs a gun from the drawer.

'Steve.'

Cath mumbles and another sound of ruffling makes her jumps and automatically reached for the baseball bat by the bed. Before he could open the door, Allegra bursts in holding her own gun looking too cute instead of intimidating in oversized shirt that falls down till her thigh. The familiar fragrance from the shirt makes Cath starts to wonder how Danny even had clothes if Allegra keeps stealing and wearing it. 'I thought you were downstairs.' She squeals.

'Hey. Both of you stay in here.' Steve says and Allegra shakes.

'Don't be a caveman. We're coming with you.'

Cath pushes Ally out and they both move slowly to the stairs before Steve cuts in, pushing the girls behind him.

'Stay behind me.'

They slowly creep around on their toes, clearing on room to another before reaching to the kitchen door. 'Ready?' Steve whispers, '1….2…3.' Steve bursts in first followed by Allegra and Cath. 'Oh god.' Allegra mumbles and Steve glares, 'Mum.'

'Hey kids.' She stops, holding out a pan of fried eggs and spatula, 'What are you doing with your guns?'

'Mum. What the hell are you doing here?' Steve yells, still refusing to lower his gun.

'Hello Catherine. How do you like your eggs?'

Both Steve and Allegra look at her with _don't leave me with my mother_ expression and Cath shakes. 'It's okay. Uhh… I got briefing at the base. You three need to catch up on a lot of things.' Cath excuses herself just as the same time they hear honking. Steve grips on Allegra's forearm, begging her with his big wide eyes not to leave him alone with her.

'That must be Danny. I'll tell him to go first.' She tugs on her arm, swatting his hands away.

' . Invite him in. How do you like your eggy?'

Doris heats up the pan and moves to her; taking her gun and puts it on top of the fridge along with Steve's gun and grabs another carton of eggs from the fridge. Allegra smiles softly and shrugs, 'It's okay. I'll grab breakfast with Danny.' She says softly and walks out to the front door. She disables the alarm and opens the door. 'Hey.' Danny smiles, both of his hands shoved inside of his slack, with his goofy smile.

She hears footsteps and she panics, pushing Danny by his chest and closes the door. 'Mum is inside.' She spills. 'Doris is inside? What the hell is she doing here?' He mouths, glancing at the window. Doris is sitting at the dining table, probably having conversation with the stern Steve. 'Steven is not happy.'

'Trust me, really. I'm not really keen too.'

He chuckles, 'Really?' He brushes the dirt from his hands before noticing what she's actually wearing right now. 'Wow.' He whistles and Allegra turns beet-red. 'Shut. Up.' She mumbles. 'This is my favourite shirt you know.' He touches the corner of the shirt, feeling the cotton fabric against his fingers.

'No, it's **my **favourite shirt.'

'Really?

He pulls her by her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck, smiling. 'Yeah. Mine.' Their noses touches and their lips are so close; his warm breath tickles her sensitive lips, 'That shirt cost you something you know.' She smiles and covers the spacing between them with her lips. Their lips are firm and soft against each other and it turns hotter and hotter.

Danny's hand sneaks under the shirt, pressing his palms against her back, pulling her closer. Hidden under there was a black short and she knows if they didn't stop right now, they are in big danger.

'Mum, I'm asking you a question answer it.'

Steve yells in frustration ending a call from Chin and Doris still keeps avoiding the question. 'Look at your sister.' She whistles, 'If that won't give me a grandson or two, Danny should chop his penis and balls off because they are useless.' Steve looks at Doris and she smiles, pointing to the window. 'Wait. I told him to keep his hands off her.' He marches and yanks the door open. The couple jumps apart and Steve grabs Allegra by her forearm away from Danny.

'Listen, I want you to take a day off and stay home with mum. You understand that?'

Allegra; red and flushing, quickly nods to avoid more of Steve's questions and smiles apologetically at Danny. She quickly slips inside. 'I'm going to take a quick shower.' She yells, jogging up the stairs.

'Look…' Danny licks his lips but Steve stops him.

'We're going to meet Chin and Kono at a polo field. Wait in the car.' Steve pushes him towards the car.

'At least can I wait inside…..'

'You….' Steve emphasised and stabs his finger on Danny's chest, '….and I are going to have a long, I mean it. Long talk about keeping hands away from my sister.'

Steve slams the door closes and Danny stands there feeling like a complete idiot.

'And it's just you and me.' He mumbles, looking sadly at his old Camaro.

* * *

'Are you going to say something?'

Danny breaks the silence after being in the car for 15 minutes without saying anything. Steve grips harder on the wheels, clenching his jaw tight. 'Okay fine. You want to talk? Let's talk. What did I told you about laying a fingers on my sister?'

Danny groans, 'She's my girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with you? Stop being childish.'

'You're inappropriately touching her where you shouldn't. In front of the porch? In front of my mum? Are you kidding me? Can you just wait until you both are married or…or at least in the private?' Steve states in disgust

'Okay.' Danny rumbles, simply starting to be uninterested to join the conversation.

'Just okay?'

'Yeah. Okay.'

'Okay.' Steve nods, one hand on the door. He glances at the stern Danny who shakes his head, mumbling _no_ under his breath. 'So no sarcastic remarks, yelling or anything?'

'Just don't Steven.'

Steve winces and looks at his partner with concern, 'Does any part of my sentence hurts your feeling?' He asks and Danny shrugs, 'Maybe.'

'Quote me.' Steve says with a smirk, 'You look like a girl on her period, babe.'

'_Can you just wait until you both are married_? No, because she doesn't want to.' Danny runs his hand in his hair and stops at the back to scratch the itch. Steve flinches at his statement and looks at him for an explanation. 'You said she doesn't want to. What? Did you ask her to marry you?' Steve laughs and it stops instantly when he notices that Danny isn't joking.

'You proposed Ally? When?'

'At Maui. In the hospital. It just came out of my mouth. Now, shut up.'

The Camaro stops right beside Kono's red Chevrolet and both men jumps out. 'Howzit, brah?' Kono joins them, patting on Danny's back. Steve glances at Danny with a smirk.

'Nah, it was nothing.' Steve says, 'So what we know about the victim?'

* * *

sorry for the shortness


	36. Convincing

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English. Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**It's been a long time since I updated it. I've been busy with exam lately and with all my effort I been putting in, the results are not the same as I expected it and it's kinda hurtful to remember but, I managed to forget about it when a lovely people have favorited me as their favorite author and it means a lot to me so Mahalo ! **

**Anyway, ****_da enjoy story_**** !**

* * *

**Convincing**

Allegra brushes her hair and sweeps it on her left side and studies her reflection. 'Looking good there, mate.' She mumbles, laughing alone. 'So what's so funny?' From the mirror, she could see Doris leaning against the door frame smiling.

'Nothing.' She smiles back.

Doris nods and walks in uninvited, sitting on the bed. 'You look so much like dad; but I couldn't bear myself to look at you after what I did to him.' Doris runs her hand on the soft comforter. Allegra startles and slowly turns around to face her mother.

'Mum, you did nothing wrong. What you did is fate; is already written and arranged to be happened and dad's death is not the consequences of what you did. It's fate. Or coincidences.' She mutters softly, taking a spot next to her mother.

'Dad must be proud of you three.'

'No.' Allegra smiles, 'Us four, mum. You too.'

Doris smiles proudly at her, blinking her eyes furiously holding back her tears. 'Come here, sweetie.' Allegra chuckles as she's pull into her mother's arms, feeling the same old warm of a mother hug. 'Okay enough about me.' Doris pulls back, wiping the corner of eyes. 'So you and Danny.'

Allegra groans and stands up, 'Enough of me and him. It's just the normal relationship.' She sits by the window ledge, 'Totally normal.' Doris cross-legged her legs with a smirk. 'Totally normal? It must take you months to take him back into your life.' Allegra snaps and glances at her.

'Mum, are you been eyeing on me since when? How did you know I dated Danny before?'

'I didn't mention that I knew you dated Danny before .So since now you have mentioned, how you both did get separated in the middle of the relationship?' Doris asks, trying to read her daughter's body language. She's showing so much of discomfort.

She doesn't like talking about it.

'Danny moved to Oahu. I joined the Navy. Period.' She replies coldly, biting her bottom lips.

'Hey, we both worked with CIA and I knew they did actually taught agents to lie or being manipulative but I can sure that you're one of that agents that are not a good liar.' Doris watches as Allegra copies John's crooked smile that still manages to make her heart skips few beats and she shrugs.

'It ends just like that. No notes. No apology or break up. We slept and the next morning I'm alone in an almost empty house.' She gathers her thoughts and returns her glance to Doris, 'I let him mum. It was nobodies' faults. Not Danny and not mine. It's mutual, I guess. It was all for Grace's sake.'

Doris smiles, 'And that what makes you the best mother a kid will get. Grace called you _mummy_?'

'No. She even rarely call Danny _dad_. She called him Danno.' Doris laughs and nods in satisfaction, 'Now I know where the hell the name Danno came from. He looked pretty pissed when Steve called him Danno. He's pissed because it's special for him. No wonder. So what is Danny's nickname for her?'

Allegra smiles, 'Monkey.'

'What does your nickname for him? Wait, let me guess, it's either Chewbecca or Sergeant? Am I guessing it correctly?' Doris simpers and she joins her on the bed, lying down. 'Choose one mum and I'll tell you whether it's right or wrong.'

'Sergeant?'

'Nice try mum.'

'I am right. I'm always right. A mother always right.'

Doris joins her; both eyes are watching the fan on the ceiling moving as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. 'So?' Doris asks, turning her head on her right side. Allegra does the same; facing her mother with a questioning look. 'So?' She repeats the question. Doris groans, 'Have you guys been thinking of getting married and have kids?'

'Mum!' She yells, flushing red.

'What? Don't you even think of having your own kids? I would love to see Danny handling his junior other than seeing him busting some bad asses.' Doris smiles and her imagination runs wide. She would love to be a grandmother. And she would love to see her daughter happy. It would be a total lie if Allegra doesn't want her own kids.

'Yes, we did.'

'So Danny did propose?'

'Yeah.' Allegra nods before snapping, 'Wait how did you know?'

Doris smiles meaningfully, 'I just did a lucky guess. So who else knew about this proposal?' Allegra shrugs, running her fingers in her hair. 'Danny and me, of course. I told Kono the same day and told you. I think Danny must have told Steve about it. I wish Steve will react normally as if it's not some second nuclear attack on Pearl Harbour.'

'Why should him?' Doris states, 'He should be glad that someone as nice as Danny is taking care of his sister and at least, his burden has been he has to worry about now is himself alone.' Allegra nods at her mother's points and sits up. She reaches toward the bedside drawer and pulls out a velvet box.

'Oh god, he already got the ring. He's a keeper, lanakila.'

Doris squeals, opening the box clumsily. She gasps that the sight of the twisted band. 'I bet it takes him forever to choose a right ring for you!' The sight of her joy slowly kills Allegra inside. 'Mum, I'm still thinking okay.'

'What makes you think that you need more time to think?'

'Mum. This thing…..'

'I know it's serious but wasn't it serious when you both were sucking each other's lives earlier.'

Allegra falls back on the bed laughing, 'Mum, stop peeping on me. You seriously need help and I'll personally pay for you if CIA won't pay.' Doris smiles and reaches for her daughter's hand and places the box on her palm. 'Call him. Ask him on a date.'

'Why should I do that?'

Allegra crumbles her forehead, watching in confusion as her mother slides off the bed. 'Maybe you should talk to him. Ask him to convince you why should you marry him.' Doris turns the knob and turns her back to the wall. 'Ally, better safe than sorry okay.'

When Doris left the room, she sighs and rolls over onto her tummy and buries her face deep in the mattress and groans. Her hand roams around for something and she found it; her phone and it's blinking for her attention. A text. And surprisingly the text brought a smile on her face.

-_Kamekona's , let say 5.30 ?_

With a smile, she types in her reply. She hesitates and erases it and throws the phone faraway.

* * *

**Later,**

'What a surprise?'

Allegra unable to suppress her smile when that words escape from Danny's grinning lips. 'I didn't say I came to see you. I came here for this.' She stabs the plastic fork onto one of the freshly cut of seafood platter and devours it with an absolute pleasure.

Danny purses his lips and slowly orders his usual meal and sits in front of her. She's into her food; staring at the squid or the shell-less clam or busy staring at the boring nutrition facts label on her boxed coconut milk to realize that Danny is checking on her.

Her salty skin is glowing under the sun. Her hair is damp, sticking onto her skin and the back of her loose top she wore once on their first date here; with her turquoise bikini is sticking out. 'So I did miss a show?' Danny broke the silence between them and thanked the big guy for bringing the food with two bottles of beer.

'Brah, you really missed _da_ show. She practically made dudes picking up their jaws.'

Kamekona pats numerous times on Danny's shoulders and she's trying her best to swallow her smile back inside while Danny tries his best not to show his annoyance.

'She's a _keepah_, Danny. Keep her.'

Watching him taking a sloppy first bite, she can hear him slowly mumbling _I'm trying too_, _trust me_. In awkwardness and pair of pink cheeks, Allegra strikes the first conversation. 'So, about the thing-y.' He stops playing with his food, looking up with a blank stare. He understood the meaning of the _thing-y_; the proposal. He braced himself for the answer by asking her the deadly question.

'So you got the answer?'

No tactical tact; vest, gun, pad or what so ever could block this away.

'I've talked to Kono-' Her face burns brighter than the prawn in Danny's plate as Kono's voice crosses her mind; _Commander Allegra Williams._ 'And Doris. Danny, honestly I haven't make up my mind yet.' Still making up her mind is not a _no_. She's not rejecting him. Sighing in relief but he was hoping she would end up the physical torture she's giving him by asking him to wait a little longer.

_I'm not a patient type of guy. I can't wait_, his heart yelled.

'Daniel.'

Her hand reaches his, taking it and squeezing it slowly.

'I love you. I'm not saying no or yes, I need time. I need to see something-a miracle, maybe, that could convince me to marry you.' Her grip tightens, 'I love you. I love Grace. I love both of you so much. Keep that in mind. Please.' Danny painfully craves a smile on his lips and nods. She notices him squinting; his cheeky and bubbly demeanor has gone missing.

'Danny.' She stands and leans forward.

Her fingers find it ways under his chin and tilt it up, meeting his lips for lovely kiss. 'I love you too.' Danny mouths when she pulls away. Their eyes settle in for a long stare. He loved her too much that he swear that even if this thinking even needs a decade, he will wait. '_Howzit brah_!' They snap turning their attention to the trio that are walking closer to their table.

'_Da cute bikini, Kona_.'

They all laugh while Kono grins widely at Allegra who teases her new bikini. She speaks confidently with a Hawaiian pidgin weaving thick in her words and playfully sending Kono a cheeky wink. Danny moves next to Allegra offering them the seat. He sits next to Ally and she comfortably let herself puts an arm around his shoulder, leaning in while letting the others take the opposite bench. Danny smiles and she returns it gladly.

'Hey, I'm here too okay?'

Cath simpers, breaking the smiling-staring contact both Danny and Allegra are doing. 'Kamekona would like to do that with you, I'm sure.' Danny laughs, taking a sip of his beer, 'Hey big guy, come here.' Kamekona shots him a look, '_I goin to break da ya haole face_.' They holler louder and Danny puts on his Cheshire grin ready to shot back.

'Oh yeah, big guy. _I going to break da face of yours first_.'

He then turns to face Allegra and she chuckles, shaking her head, 'I'm not backing you up okay like the last time. I'm not getting my pretty face ruined okay?' She laughs. Their conversation grew, laced with a loud hollering, laughter and even prawns flying on the table off the plate.

'Where's Steve?'

Allegra asks, putting her empty plate aside and continue to devour the taste of her beer. 'He's going to fetch Doris. He'll be here.' Cath says and speaking of devil, she was the first to notice his black truck roared in, parking next to Danny's Camaro.

'Wow, one prediction and he's here.'

Allegra grins and with a glance, Cath warns her not to bring it up. Her cheeks were already flushing and Kono nudges grinning for an explanation. 'We're close okay.' Cath explains and the girls giggle. 'I'll be right back.' Danny puts his hand on Allegra's arm briefly, kissing her lips and stands up, walking to Steve.

'You good?' Allegra asks when Doris takes a sit next to her.

'Yeah, I am. We are good.' She smiles, 'What are you eating there, Catherine?'

Allegra sighs and looks up to see Steve and Danny staring at her direction before turning away. The brim of the bottle is pressing close against her lips and she takes a few gulps to satisfied her dry throat. They are hiding something from her. I need to know what is it, she silently scream it.

_Let it go, McGarrett. It's their problems, not yours._

'Oh I remember that story!' Kono strikes, 'Right , Al?'

'Uh huh?' Allegra startled, 'Yeah. I did but it's all blurred right now.'

She smiles weakly, nodding at Kono's statement. She's daydreaming in front of them. She mentally reminds herself to smile as she forces herself to listen to Cath's remarks on some random story.

_Focus, lanakila. Focus._

* * *

some of the _italic _words are my failed attempt to try Hawaiian pidgin. Read and reviews maybe?

**edited**: thanks to francis2 for her honest opinion. I got your review at the middle of the night and it kept me awake. i'm trying to improve my grammar bits by bits but it takes time. like a lot of time. with me that is not a native english speaker. and I think she's right about me getting a beta. I should get one but how ? Anybody got any idea?


	37. Ditched

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**It's been awhile. I've been busy with exams and school with homeworks are left undone. I'm still trying to find a beta but it just didn't go the way I've planned, so yeah. And good news is Hawaii Five-0 is going to be renewed for fourth season ! Hell yeah ! God, dramatic sighs. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Ditched**

'I can't believe this. I just can't believe this.'

Danny mumbles a couple of time, pissed, pressing the doorbell a couple of times. No enough with that, he decides to knock on the door as well. 'What do you want?' The door opens and an annoyed Allegra is standing there, with both hands on her waist.

'I've been ditched by my own kid on Halloween night.'

He leaps in, pulling her in against her body and pressing his lips against hers. 'Uh Da—nny.' She mumbles, working her hands to close the door. His hands reach under her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. 'Don't ditch me.' He mumbles against her lips, panting as he drops her on the sofa. He shuts the door close and joins her on the couch carefully not to crush her.

'Daniel. Calm down.' She says as she makes her way on top of him, pushing him down by pressing both of her palms on the soft crisp of his shirt, 'What the hell was that for? Why aren't you with Grace?'

She asks, slipping few strains behind her ears. Danny puts his hand on forehead, rubbing both of his temples with his thumb and middle finger. She asks him to take a deep breath and he did.

'Grace ditched me.' He mumbles, frustrated.

She blinks her eyes few times, chuckling, 'Grace ditched you? On Halloween night? For which boy?' He pursed his lips, 'She ditched me for her friends. I can't say no. _No, Gracie. I forbid you to spend your time with your friends. _But I did said no sleepover so I'm fetching her later. ' She couldn't contain herself and bursts out laughing. Danny throws his head behind, groaning.

'Stop.'

'Grace ditched you.'

'Oh god stop.'

'She ditched you, wow.'

'Ally.'

She stops but he knows she's holding back a smile, 'So that's the point of you coming here? Tell me you've been ditched by your daughter and decide to seduce me for a late night Halloween bite?' She asks, drawing patterns with her fingers against the shirt-covered skin.

He smirks, 'Oh c'mon, admit it.'

She laughs, resting her forehead against his. Their nose gently share an Eskimo kiss as she pulls her hair back into a quick messy bun. 'Admit what?' She whispers. Her lips dangling close, breathing in the same air.

'Admit that…' His voice is so harsh and low, 'you are falling for it.'

She fights to contain herself from pounding on him and throws him a smirk, 'Do I look like I'm falling for it.' He grins and shrugs. She could feel his hands roaming on her back, lifting the shirt up, tracing the spine popping out of her skin with his finger, enough to make her shiver.

'From what I see….'

'Oh, Williams. Just don't be so cocky.'

'I'm cocky, intimidating. Sexy and hot.'

She couldn't help but laugh at his statement and shrugs, 'Maybe, Danny. Cocky, yes, you are. Sexy and hot will be in my 'maybe' list. Intimidating? What the hell Williams? You're too cute to be intimidating.' Their lips brush a couple of times and her shirt comes off first. She shrieks as she's pushed down on the carpeted-floor with a loud thump.

'Oh shit, Daniel. That's necessary? I'm not a criminal that needs that much of force to handle.'

He smirks, 'Well,'

She laughs and lets his lips leaves a lot amount of kisses all over her body. It was a heated make out sessions with him struggles to shade off her jeans and with her halfway, ripping his shirt off. 'No fair.' She mouths, tugging on his slacks when sudden his phone starts ringing.

'Shit.'

He growls harshly, resting his face under the crook of her neck. Her body feels surprising hot under his touch. He waits for the ringing to stop and the ringing stop; it was replaced by the sound of Ally's shaky, husky voice.

'Hello?'

_Silence_

'Oh okay. I'll make sure he knows that. Thank you officer.'

He lifts his head and she drops the phone on the table. 'You got work.'

'I need to fetch Grace.' He sighs loudly. She reaches for the shirt she threw earlier and puts it on. She pulls herself out of his grip, making her way to upstairs. 'When? I can fetch her.' She comes back down minutes later with another clean, ironed shirt.

'30 minutes from now. She wanted to stay with her friends but I said no. I'll text you the address.'

'Okay.' She hums, buttoning the last button, running her palm on the crisp, feeling his broad shoulder down to his chest. 'Be careful.'

He smirks, 'No, it's _you_ that need to be careful.'

Too tired to fight, she smiles and shrugs. 'And I might need that shirt back. I'm lacked of those.' He mumbles and she chuckles, 'Yes, sergeant.' He stops few steps ahead of her, trying to memorise her in his mind; standing at the doorway in her matching lingerie and his shirt and arms across her chest waiting for him to come back. 'Lovely.' He mouths.

'Pardon?' She asks.

'Nothing.' He runs his hand in the thick locks of her hair and flicks her ears with his finger; he bends down, kissing her forehead. 'Get some meds, would ya? You're burning.'

He jogs back to the Camaro as she leans against the doorframe. He turns to steal one last glance and she smiles, saluting him.

'Let that be a _yes_.' He prays and gets in the car, driving away.

* * *

Allegra finds herself sitting in the roofless car, in front of a house with the address that Danny texted her. She feels like a mother that's waiting for her daughter. She does. Her attention flips back when the door of the house opens. She yanks the car door opens and grins as Grace yells her name and runs towards her.

'Hey. Wow, there girl.'

She was taken aback as she runs into her, hugging her tightly. She ruffles her blonde hair, 'Did you have fun?' Grace nods and tugs on her hand pulling her toward the waiting mother and her child. 'Mrs Brisbane, this is Ally.' Allegra smiles and shakes her hand.

'Gracie talks a lot about you.' Mrs Brisbane says.

She flushes, 'I hope it's a good one.'

'Ally is going to marry Danno soon. And then you and me and Mrs Brisbane and Sarah can go out shopping together sometimes.' Grace says and Allegra grimaces at her, 'Gracie.' Mrs Brisbane laughs and nods her head, 'That could be arrange.'

'Ally, I'll wait for you in the car!' Grace waves back Sarah the little girl and skips to the car with the keys in her hand. 'I heard you work with the Navy.' Mrs Brisbane starts. She nods and sighs, 'Yeah, I do. Why are you asking me?' That is when she notices the look on Mrs Brisbane's face. Her cheeks flush.

'Look….'

'No, you listen to me right now. If you're trying to make a judgement on how the hell Danny and I are going to raise Grace because my hazardous work as a Navy and Danny as a detective, just don't.'

Mrs Brisbane looks at her surprisingly, 'I wasn't going to said that.'

'Your face shows it all. I need no words on that.'

Angrily, she makes her way to the car and drove out as fast as she could. 'Danno called.' Grace says, when they are miles away from Brisbanes' Residence. 'He said he was sorry for not picking me up and burdening you to pick me up.' They sit in silence and she sighs. 'Guess both of us are not in a good mood.' Allegra mumbles, 'Are you hungry?'

'No.' Grace mutters.

'Me too.'

* * *

The driving takes them half an hour before reaching at her place with Grace fast asleep. She grabs her pink backpack before helping the sleepy girl out of the car. 'Ally, I'm sleepy.' She slurs. 'I know. Go and change your clothes first. Come on. Do me a favour.' She tickles the sleepy girl and she giggles, taking the pink bag Allegra's hand.

'Ally, can I have a glass of milk please?'

She smiles and nods, 'Okay, princess.' She kicks her shoes off and settles her keys and phone beside the telephone before heading to the kitchen. She puts the kettle on and pours a glass of milk for Grace and sits on the chair.

Head on her hands, she thinks about the risks of marrying Danny to Grace. The danger of her work and the chances of Grace losing a mother and Danny losing a wife, _again_, are too high. 'Ally.' She lifts her head up and smiles. Grace is standing at the door frame in her pajamas with a cute pair of colourful socks. 'Hey there.' Allegra stands up and pats the chair and puts the glass in front of her.

'Are you okay?' She asks when she takes the seat.

'Yeah, I'm good.'

'Did Sarah's mom say something bad to you?'

Grace guesses and she shakes, 'She didn't sweetheart, don't worry.' Allegra ruffles the blonde hair, kissing it. She turns off the kettle and carefully pours the hot water into the waiting mug. 'Then what's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Allegra sighs, dipping the tea bag in the water, 'I'm just thinking about Danno.'

'Did Danno do something bad?'

Allegra simpers and shakes, 'Danno didn't do something bad to me, okay? Or anybody else. He's fine.' She takes a sip of the hot tea before sitting on another chair. 'Then, what about Danno are you thinking about?' Grace questions, still not giving up, 'Do you missed Danno?'

She smiles, 'Yeah, I miss Danno.'

'So that's what you're thinking about? Missing Danno?'

'About marrying Danno.' Allegra mutters, 'That's what I'm thinking about.'

'Really? Are you really going to marry Danno?' She watches as the little girl's eyes sparkles and her face lighten up. 'Yes ! You're going to marry Danno and be my mummy!' She jumps of the chair and throws her arms around Allegra's waist, hugging her with her head against her stomach.

'I don't know if I'm going to marry him or not. I'm still thinking.'

'Stop thinking!' Grace pulls back and yells, 'And just marry Danno.'

Allegra smiles and caresses her white reddish cheek, 'Grace, this is not something you can say yes and then say no. I don't want to end up like how Danno and your mom did. I don't want you to hurt and I don't want Danno to hurt and suffer more.'

Grace stares at her, blinking her eyes a couple of time before resting her head at her stomach back, 'Marry Danno and stop him from suffering. I don't want Danno with anybody else. I don't want Danno with Gabby.' Grace mumbles against her stomach and Allegra could feel water seeping through her cotton shirt. She lifts her head with more tears pooling on her lids, waiting to be spilled.

'I want Danno with you. Danno, you and me. You know, _Ohana_.'

The little girl's words manage to soften bits of her heart and she bends down, kissing Grace's forehead, rubbing on her back. 'You're always my Ohana. You and Danno.' She shushes her, hugging her tight.

'I'll talk to Danno about this, okay?'

Grace calms down and nods, still gripping oh Allegra. 'Are you good? Are you ready for bed?' Grace grabs her milk for few more gulps and nods. Abandoning the remaining tea in the mug, she takes the girl upstairs and lets her stay in her room.

'I'll be in the next room if you need me.' She mumbles as she tucks her in.

'Ally.' Grace calls grabbing on her wrist, 'I love you.'

She smiles and nods, planting kisses on both of her cheeks, 'I love you too. Danno loves you too.' She switches the night light on and closes the door, making her way downstairs. She grabs a clean short and shirt from the laundry basket and changes it quickly.

Her phone rings and she picks it up, 'Hello?'

'_How's she doing?_' Danny's worry voice greets her, '_I can't come home right now. There's this fruitcake we're chasing _and…..'

'Shut up Danny. And call me back if it's not work that you're going to talk about.'

She snaps and ends the call, tossing herself on the sofa.

* * *

**RnR maybe ? No ? oh okay . Kidding . RnR okay ?**


	38. Calm Down

**Disclaimers: I do not, unfortunately and sadly, own anything of Hawaii Five-0 except for my character(s) and ideas. But I do wish I own both Steve/Alex and Danny/Scott and any mistake found is mine because my first language isn't English.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that I've left behind.**

**Wow it's been a while since I updated it and I'm sorry. I've been so busy with school and exam and shits that I kinda forget about it. I'm also sorry for the mistakes I made because I'm kinda of excited and in rush to post this chapter so yeah, I'm sorry. My attempt to find a beta was a failure so yeah. I'm not happy. I think it will be a couple more chapters to go before the epilogue **

* * *

**Calm Down**

Allegra stirs the next morning and sits up quickly. With a blurry vision she looks around and realizes that she had fallen asleep on the sofa, Grace's sleeping upstairs, her waist is aching probably having an impression of her Five-0 badge that she slept on and there's someone laying on the sofa across her seat.

She blinks a couple of times and sits up. A moan escapes her lips and she takes the badge on the sofa throwing it on the table; cursing it along the way and rubs on the spot. She rubs her eyes and focus on the figure across her. 'Danny.' The name escapes her lips. She recognizes him anyway in any angles in a blink of her eyes.

His back was facing her. He's still in his yesterday attire and his blonde hair spread wildly on the sofa. She was sure that she had locked all the possible ways to get into the house since she has Grace sleeping here. But Danny is a cop and he probably had kept a copy of her keys. Mentally making a note to ask for the keys back from him, she pulls her hair back and tied it with a tight knot before standing up.

The morning shine of another day in Hawaii is making its way in through the window. The house was closed to silent except for the constant sound of her bed creaking upstairs and Danny's breathing. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach can be heard from the distance. The weather is perfect.

She pulls the curtain; tying it and opens the window to let the morning air in. She grabs a blanket from her chair and covers his body with it as gentle as possible. But Danny stirs anyway. He rolls over, blinking his eyes a couple of time and shields his face from the blinding lights away with his hand.

'I didn't mean to wake you up.' She whispers but her voice came out all sore.

'I wasn't really sleeping. I was just closing my eyes.' He rubs it, 'Resting it you know.'

He reaches for her hand and places it on his chest with his on top. 'When did you come here?' She asks. 'About an hour ago. I can't sleep, so I just close my eyes but it didn't happen because of the waves and I can't turn on the tv without disturbing you so yeah.' He sits up and rubs his neck, scooting over for her to join him. 'Danny….' He cuts and shakes his head, 'No, I'm sorry.' She looks down and shrugs. 'I shouldn't have screamed at you last night and hung up.' He wraps his hand around her shoulder and pulls her close, planting a kiss on her temple.

'We were both upset.'

'I know.'

She leans down, tilting her head up and presses her lips firmly against his. The kiss last for a while and ends when she kissed the top of his nose. 'You have a bad day last night?' He asks rubbing her hand. 'I picked up Grace last night.' She mutters, 'I met Mrs Brisbane.'

'That busybody lady?' Danny smirks, 'No wonder you're so upset.'

'Grace told her about my job. You should see the look she gave me. Suddenly she just goes and started to criticise what I'm doing for living. And she just knows me for what—few minutes?' She covers her face with both of her hand and runs her hands in her hair. 'She did that to me okay, the first time I met her so, I understand that really.' He pulls her closer, rubbing his hand on her shoulder. He kisses the window peak of her head, 'I know.' He mumbles.

Silence.

'I told Grace about us.'

'About us?'

'The proposal. About that.'

Danny's expression changes immediately. Worried and shock, but he tries to cover it, 'How did she responds to that?' He asks, 'Is she mad that I didn't tell her? I want to make it a surprise later when we go for Father-Daughter dance.' When she assures him that she wasn't mad in fact deliriously happy with her father decision, Danny looks as he just have escape from a death sentence. 'Well, that's a wrap on that. Now the only problem is—'

'Me.' She sighs, 'I know, Danny, I know. That's why we're having this talk?'

'This talk?'

She smiles and nods, reaching forward to grab his hand in hers, clutching it tightly, 'Yes,' He looks at her nervously, worries beaming in his eyes and she couldn't help but laugh. 'Danny, don't give me that look. You asshole, because I'm _marrying _you.'

'Ally?'

She cups his face with both of her palms and nods; not realizing the dripping tears in her eyes, 'Yes, Danny. I'm saying yes.' She wipes her eyes with a smile, 'Say something you asshole. You're making me look bad here.'

'Thank you.' He pulls her in, pressing his lips against her. She would say it was a lie that the kiss doesn't remind her of the first kiss. It was a cold night of her birthday. She's angry and pissed off. He was angry and pissed off. Both of them were pissed off at each other. A cheesy pickup line later, in out of blue, he kissed her. And she didn't push him away.

She pulls away, leaning her forehead against his, 'I'm tired of running away.' She mumbles and he wipes her tears away. 'I'm tired of fighting and pushing you away.'

'I know and I'm sorry for leaving you before.'

He kisses her collarbone and chest before bringing his lips back up to hers, 'You need me and I left you. Alone, hanging. I'm sorry.' Her hands that were a bit rough because of her strong commitment for her works found their ways under his shirt, running it along his spine. He shudders. 'It doesn't matter anymore.'

'It doesn't?' He asks for confirmation.

She nods, 'No it doesn't anymore.' Looking him with her glassy eyes, she said, 'What matter right now for both of us is Grace. Of course not to forget our ohana. Nothing more, nothing less.' His heart is blooming with love and he knows it wasn't a mistake asking her to marry him.

'Makemake oe.' He smiles as he loves the way those native Hawaiian accent rolls between her native tongue.

'Makemake oe too.'

* * *

_4 days later,_

'Max, there's another hand.'

Allegra bends down and pulls out one of the missing limbs under the remaining left of the exploded house. 'Well, thank you Detective.' She makes her way carefully down the stairs and hands in the limb to Max. 'What are we looking for more?' She rolls off her black gloves and pulls up her sleeves higher.

'Another missing limbs would probably be another hand.'

'Hey Ally!' She turns around to see her twin calling for her.

'You go. We'll help him.' Kono assures her and she thanks her, walking carefully toward her brother. A moment she left, Kono and Chin watch as a Camaro drives in, right next to Kono's car. 'Hey. So I take it this is not a kid dropping Mentos into his soda pop.' Danny asks, closing the door of his car and locks it; making his way toward the trio.

'And not a gas leak, either.' Kono confirms it.

'A surfer on his way to Chun's Reef saw an explosion from the road and called 911.' Chin says, pointing to the remaining left of the house. He stops next to Kono with his hands in his pocket, before pointing at Max. 'Look at this guy. He's like a kid in a candy store.' He mumbles, 'Ally's started working yet?' Kono nods and points to Steve where Ally's at. 'She's back in business brah. Well not really that often thought. She said that she'll be back on active duty and will be deactivated for Five-0 for a while.'

'Well she needs to be cut off some slacks. So how many victim here?' Danny asks

'He thinks there's only one vic, but he's got to put Humpty Dumpty back together again before he can confirm it.' Chin mutters pointing at the 'Humpty Dumpty' on the stretcher. 'This is, uh, quite a puzzle you've got there, Max.' Danny greets the medical examiner with a smug, glancing at the body. 'With very broken pieces. The body sustained exceptional impact, so I'm unable to confirm a cause of death or give you an I.D until I complete the, uh assembly.'

'Understandable.' He mutters and turns to make his way towards the two McGarrett. Max nods and continues to search for the missing limbs before stopping, 'Oh, I trust your shopping expedition went well?' Danny stops and nods, shoving his hand in his pocket in discomfort of talking it in front of Chin and Kono. 'Oh, yeah, it was good.' He smiles and lifts one hand to rubs on the back of her neck. 'Uh, we found something nice. Thanks for the suggestion.' Danny's relieve that Max looks happy, 'Wonderful.' He smiles, 'I'll tell my niece it was a success.' Danny nods in agreement and quite annoyance of the never ending conversation, 'Oh, please do.'

'Now, if you'll excuse me, I am short one right arm.'

'Right behind you.'

Max turns around and a smile plasters on his face as he picks up the last pieces,' .' Danny continues his way along the exploded debris. 'Uh, what else do we know?'

'Well, the house is a rental. I'm trying to track down the owners, but they're in Japan on business.' Chin says referring to the notebook he's holding, 'Also found a cell phone, and I sent it over to the crime lab for processing.' He closes the book and Danny stops right in front of them two.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' Both of them reply. Allegra glances up and smiles back before standing up, giving a space for him to take a good look at the piece of bomb Steve's holding and squats next to Steve. 'What's up? Heard you went dress shopping.' Steve says, looking up from the bomb in his hand. 'That's right.' Danny says with his eyes on the scrap on Steve's hands. But of course, Steve's not finish. 'There something I should know? You're glowing lately.'

'Something? Yeah, I like to wear dresses.' Danny grins sarcastically at his partner and Allegra couldn't brush away a silly smile off her face. 'What, you always go for the cheap shot? Subtlety doesn't work with you. A hammer is always best.'

Steve grins and glances at his sister and she shrugs, 'I'm just hoping you got something with a nice, plunging neckline so you can show off that Chewbacca chest.' That was the last straw and Allegra bursts out. Surprisingly Chin and Kono too. 'Oh, that's-that's funny.' Danny smirks, 'For your information, I had to buy a dress for Grace.' He mumbles, 'Uh, there's a father-daughter dance tonight.'

'Oh but you can't dance.' Steve and Allegra reply together.

Danny's cheeks flush. The fact that his own girlfriend—fiancée isn't backing him up, hurts slightly. 'Sure, I can dance.' He says, flipping his arm around before making its way to his neck rubbing it uncomfortably, 'It is just, I just choose not to.'

Allegra looks up at him and grins, 'That's a smart move.'

'Excuse me? You forget I saw you dance at my wedding, brah.' Chin interrupts.

Kono looks like a kid on Christmas morning, 'Yeah, the overbite shuffle. I remember.' Danny's done with everybody and rolls his eyes in annoyance, 'Is everybody done with their cute critiques? Okay, what are you looking at?' Steve takes it as the sign of having fun is over and shows him the scrap. 'A fragment from the housing of the explosive device.'

'Okay, does that device have a name?' He asks impatiently.

'Okay, Danny, you can't just walk into a bomb scene, poke a few things around, stick a finger in the air and say with any degree of certainty that this is a high-velocity, peroxide-based explosive moving at 17,500 feet per second.' Allegra rolls her eyes at her brother's slight cockiness. 'Okay, that-that sounds pretty certain to me.'

'Yeah, I've had some experience in this area.' Steve says, 'So does she.' He points to Ally.

Allegra points the fragment at Danny, pointing to some what a residue on the fragment. 'You see this white crystalline residue? Take a whiff of that.' Danny pulls out a black gloves and holds it near to his nose and immediately puts it away, 'Okay, it smells like bleach.'

'Yeah, that's the hallmark of TATP, triacetone triperoxide.' She explains, taking it and hands back to Steve, 'It's highly explosive and it's highly unstable.' Danny shrugs, 'I never heard of it.' Steve stands up and hands Allegra the evidence bag. 'I saw this a lot in the IEDs on the road to Kabul. I mean, it's all over the Middle East.'

'Okay, if it's so big in the Middle East, what is it doing here in Hawaii?'

'That's a good question.'

* * *

'Max? Hey, want a hand with that?' Steve asks as he and Danny enters the examination room. 'I'm good, thank you.' Max mumbles and Danny rolls his eyes. Steve's jokes aren't affecting anyone again. 'By the way, Commander, your olfactory receptors are quite exceptional.' Max points to the screen, 'What you smelled was indeed TATP, triacetone triperoxide. As far as explosives go, it's, uh, quite a simple recipe. You can practically get everything from your local drugstore.'

Max pulls the white cover covering the half assembled burned body, 'As you can see from my reconstruction, the blast distribution pattern indicates that the victim was hunched over the device when it was inadvertently triggered.' Danny scratches his head in confusion. 'Hunched over? So this idiot blows himself up accidentally while trying to build a bomb?' Max nods, 'Correct.'

Steve puts his hand on his waist shifting his weigh nervously, 'What about an I.D , Max?'

'I did get a hit on a DNA sample.' The computer near them beep and a name pops out in bold with a sheets of criminal record. 'Qaseem Ramzi' Steve reads. Max nods and points to the screen, 'There wasn't much on him that I could find. Apparently, he was a radical student expelled from Saudi Arabia for engaging in anti-government activities.'

'Okay, so uh.' Danny points to both body and computer, 'Qaseem Ramzi, he comes over to the island, he rents a place in the middle of nowhere, he tries to build a bomb. The question is: Does he work alone?'

'No.' Steve shakes his head, 'Terrorists don't work alone. They work in cells. That way, if one guy goes down, his buddy comes in and finishes the job.'

Danny screeches in discomfort, 'Okay, you just said the "T" word.'

'Okay, does this look like the end of something to you? Because to me, this is just the beginning.'

* * *

'You gonna tell me?' Steve asks after ending the call with Catherine. Danny is fidgeting since they're at the ME Office. 'Am I gonna tell you what?' He asks. 'What's going on in that head?'

'Okay, uh I am thinking about the fact that this is a very dangerous world that we live in.' Steve looks at him asking for more explanation, 'We got nut jobs like Ramzi running around, and at the same time, I am thinking about the fact that I have a very beautiful daughter and girlfriend.' Steve smiles and nods, 'Yes, you do, and you're her father and you love her, you love them both and you try real hard to protect them.'

He cuts in, 'That's my point. Too little, too late, maybe.'

'What are you talking about, Danny?'

'I am talking about the fact that Grace and every other kid her age is growing up in Fortress America, right? Whether Grace knows it or not, she will have lived her entire life under the threat of another attack.' Danny says rubbing his forehead.

'Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic, Danny?'

Danny shakes his head, and straightens up his body, 'Absolutely not. I am not being dramatic at all, Steve. I am simply stating a fact. Because of one day, because of one day, my daughter will never know what it's like to board a plane without being groped or harassed for 45 minutes. Or or my girlfriend being harassed by this nutjobs while doing her job.' He rubs his jaws, 'Did you grow up like that?' Steve shakes his head, 'I didn't grow up like that.' Danny says.

'No, I did not.' Steve says quietly.

'No, you did not, and I I never wanted that for my daughter. I never wanted it for any kid. That is not the way it is supposed to be. That's all.' Danny leans back and breathes slowly, hoping that whatever he says-all of the threats will never come true.

* * *

Danny drops the call right away after Steve drops his call. 'Rachel and Grace, they all right?' Steve asks. Danny nods, 'Yeah. That was actually the first civil conversation Rachel and I have had in several months. Who knew that it would take the fear of imminent death to make us cordial to one another?' Danny puts his phone down, 'How's Doris and Ally?'

'She's fine. Ally's not at home. She's pulling back from the case, she's been called back to base.' Steve explains and his phone starts ringing. 'Keep her away from this case.' Danny rubs his chin, 'That's nice.' He presses the green button. 'Kono, what's up?'

'More intel on Ayham Al Safi.' Kono says at the end of the line, ' Turns out he was using the alias "Randy Ramirez" to rent the cottage he was living in. He got a bogus I.D and a credit card. "Randy Ramirez" then used that card to rent a Town Car from Premium Rentals.'

'Hey, listen, can you get a location on the car? Farooq could be driving it right now to a target location.'

Chin's voice comes in, 'I just talked to the rental company manager. All their vehicles have an antitheft tracking gave me the log-in info. I'm activating it now.' Steve and Danny hear the faint sound of beeping, 'We got a hit.'

'You got an address?'

'T-100 Palm Circle Drive.'

'That's Fort Shafter.' Steve says.

'That's the U.S. Army's Pacific Headquarters.' Chin continues.

Kono's nervous voice 'Guys, there's a retirement ceremony for a three-star general on Palm Circle today. The Secretary of Defense is attending the ceremony.'

'That's the target. The entire Pacific military leadership in one spot. Chin, notify HPD and the Army Bomb Squad.' Steve says, with one hand on the wheel, 'Tell them we're looking at a major terrorist event. You got that?'

'Copy.' Chin says and the call end.

* * *

_2 hours later_,

'The immediate evacuation is needed when the causalities are all-'

Allegra stops her speech she's giving towards the new recruits that's getting shipped away on active duty. Her phone has been ringing nonstop for the past 15 minutes and now she's getting uncomfortable for acting unprofessional in front of the recruits. She glances quickly at the screen and Steve's numbers pops up.

'Would you excuse me for a second?' She smiles politely and answers it.

'Steve I'm in the middle of a safety -'

'Danny.'

Allegra's face whitens, 'Hold on.' She covers the speaker and faces her recruits, 'Let's have a 5 min break please.' She mutters and runs out of the room out to the deck of the ship. 'What's wrong with Danny? Steve, I'm in the ocean in the middle of shipping my recruits to the big Island. Don't you mess with me right now.'

'Danny, he's…Ally, don't panic, okay? But Danny got an infrared radiation beam that detects movement on him that's connecting to a bomb and…'

'_What?'_

* * *

**Always with the tone of surprise didn't I? RnR?**

p/s : _Makemake oe_ means I desire you, I miss you


End file.
